APTX 4869 – Eine etwas andere Nebenwirkung!
by SuperVegeto
Summary: Was wäre wenn Gin eine „veraltete Version" des APTX bei Shinichi verwendet hat? Und dieses neben der Schrumpfung noch eine andere Nebenwirkung hätte? Ihr wollt es wissen? Dann solltet ihr besser anfangen zu lesen
1. Was passiert mit mir?

APTX 4869 – Eine etwas andere Nebenwirkung!

Was passiert mit mir?

So hier mal wieder was Neues zum Lesen für euch J

Nicht zu hart bewerten war einfach ne Sache die ich mitten in der Nacht geschrieben hab. Einfach eine Geschichte die sich meine kranke Fantasie zusammen gesponnen hat ^^

So als Info die Geschichte wird fortgesetzt muss halt einen Monat wegen Formularregeln warten mit hochladen dann ^^

Dann mal viel Spaß!

„Gesagtes"

‚Gedanken'

‚Blablabla - ‚ da ist - ein Gedankenstrich also eine kurze Pause.

Es war ein schöner Tag in Tokio. Die Sonne scheint und es ist keine Wolke am Himmel. In einer kleinen aber äußerst bekannten Detektei verabschiedet sich gerade ein kleiner Junge um zu einer Freundin zu gehen.

„Tschüss Ran, Tschüss Onkelchen ich bin mal bei Ai und Professor Agasa" ruft ein kleiner Junge, der auf den Namen Conan Edogawa hört.

„Tschüss Conan, aber sei bitte rechtzeitig zum Abendessen zuhause." entgegnet Ran was mit einem „Geht klar." Beantwortet wird bevor die Tür zufällt.

\- Bei Ran und Kogoro -

„Paps, ich mach mir Sorgen um Conan. Er benimmt sich in letzter Zeit sehr merkwürdig" beginnt Ran das Gespräch mit ihrem Vater. „Ja, er benimmt sich wirklich sehr eigenartig. Keine Ahnung so mädchenhaft. Er ist eher wie ein Mädchen. Das ist nur eine Sache die mir aufgefallen ist" antwortet der Detektiv Kogoro Mori, der seine Fälle im meistens im Schlaf löst. Ja, richtig gehört der große Detektiv hat passiv dazugelernt und löst mittlerweile auch einige leichtere Fälle richtig, was wahrscheinlich auch mit seiner verbesserten Beobachtungsgabe zusammen hängt.

„Ja außerdem achtet er viel mehr auf sein Aussehen wie zuvor" ergänzt das braunhaarige Mädchen. „Was ist nur mit ihm los?" fügt Ran noch an.

„Das Benehmen ist wirklich sehr eigenartig. Hoffen wir einfach mal das es nur eine Phase ist." Versucht Kogoro seine Tochter zu beruhigen.

Durch ein letztes „Ich hoffe es" von Ran ist das Gespräch der beiden dann auch beendet.

\- Bei Conan -

‚Verdammt, was ist nur mit mir los? Ich benehme mich langsam wirklich wie ein Mädchen. Hoffentlich kann mir der Professor helfen oder Ai'. Mit diesen Gedanken macht sich Conan auf den Weg durch die vollen Strassen Tokios zum Haus von Professor Agasa. Kurze Zeit später erreicht er das gewünschte Ziel. Das Haus von Professor Agasa. Neben dem Haus des Professor steht ein Haus das seit mittlerweile 1 ½ Jahren leer steht. Sein Haus. Oder besser Villa. Er hatte immer noch den Funken Hoffnung dort irgendwann wieder als Shinichi Kudo einziehen zu können. ‚Hoffentlich hat Ai bald ein Gegengift für das APTX gefunden. Dann bin ich endlich aus dieser Hölle ein kleines Kind zu sein raus' denkt sich der kleine Detektiv und macht sich auf den Weg zu Klingel. Er zögert. ‚Soll ich wirklich? Die beiden können mir bestimmt auch nicht helfen. Der Professor hat sich auf verrückte Dinge spezialisiert und Ai ist Chemikerin. Beide sind ja keine Psychologen. - Ach komm mehr als sagen das sie doch keine Psychologen wären können sie auch nicht' denkt sich Conan und drückt auf die Klingel. Kurz darauf wird die Tür geöffnet und ein älterer, dickerer Mann mit grauem Haar und einer Halbglatze vor Conan. „Hallo Shinichi, komm rein" sagt er freundlich und macht einen Schritt ins Haus um Conan eintreten zu lassen. „Was führt dich so früh den schon zu mir?" fragt Professor Agasa weiter. „Ich wollte mit ihnen reden. Ich dachte sie könnten mir vielleicht weiter helfen." Antwortet der Gefragte während sie sich auf den Weg ins Wohnzimmer machen. „Setz dich erstmal und dann sag mir was du auf dem Herzen hast. Dann versuche ich dir zu helfen." Sagt Agasa und setzt sich auf den Sessel im Wohnzimmer. Gerade wollte Conan anfangen zu erzählen wird er in doppelter Hinsicht unterbrochen. „Was bin ich nur für ein Gastgeber? Willst du was zu trinken Shinichi?" und „Morgen Kudo, was machst du um diese Uhrzeit denn schon hier?" war plötzlich im Raum zu hören. „Ja gerne, einen Saft bitte." Antwortet Conan auf die erste Frage bevor er sich auf die andere Person im Raum konzentriert. Ein Mädchen mit rotblonden Haaren war ins Wohnzimmer gekommen. „Morgen Haibara, ich wollte mit dem Professor und falls er mir nicht helfen kann mit dir reden. Stör ich dich den" beendet Conan einen Satz mit einer Gegenfrage. Das Mädchen lächelt was doch ein seltener Anblick ist. „Wenn du nur ein Problem mit deiner Körpergröße hast Kudo dann störst du. Wenn es um was anderes geht natürlich nicht" entgegnet das hübsche Mädchen. Jetzt fängt auch der kleine Detektiv zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag zu lächeln an. Ein schöner Start in den Tag, zumindest für das rotblonde Mädchen. „Nein es geht nicht um das Gegengift für APTX. Ich habe andere Probleme die durchaus auch nichts mit Ran zu tun haben. Ich selber bin das Problem" antwortet Conan. „Setz dich doch gleich zu uns. Dann muss ich die ganze Sache nicht zweimal erzählen" fährt Conan fort, woraufhin sich das Mädchen neben ihn auf das Sofa setzt. Erst jetzt fällt ihm auf das sie eine volle Kaffeetasse in der Hand hält. „So hier ist dein Getränk Shinichi. Da Ai auch hier ist will ich dich gleich fragen ob dir es was ausmacht wenn sie alles mithört?" fragt der Professor was mit einem kurzen „Nein" beantwortet wird. „OK. Also Shinichi, was hast du auf dem Herzen?" fragt der Professor aufs Neue. In der Hoffnung kein weiteres Mal unterbrochen zu werden setzt Conan an. „Ich weiß dass ihr beiden keine Psychologen seid aber ich weiß einfach nicht wenn ich sonst fragen soll." beginnt er zu erzählen „Seit knapp einer Woche benehme ich mich eigenartig. Das ist so extrem das ich es sogar selber bemerke. Ich mach alles einfach unterbewusst und merke erst danach was ich da gemacht habe. Beispielsweise esse ich zurzeit mädchenhafter und achte viel mehr auf mein Aussehen". Nach kurzer Überlegung fährt er fort „Das ist einfach nicht normal für mich. Ran und Kogoro schauen mich auch schon so besorgt an. Ich bin mir sicher wenn sich das nicht bessert schicken die mich noch zum Psychiater" beendet Conan die Erklärung seines Problems. „Also Shinichi, da weiß ich auch nicht weiter" sagt Agasa. Doch das Mädchen neben Conan schaut diesen nachdenklich an. „Ich hab da eine schlimme Ahnung. Kannst du dich zufällig an die Nummer der Schachtel erinnern. Also der Schachtel mit dem Gift das Gin damals bei sich hatte." Verwirrt wird die kleine Wissenschaftlerin von den beiden anwesenden Männern angeschaut. „Lass mich mal überlegen. Ich glaube dass die Box die Nummer Vier hatte. Ja, auf der Box war eine Vier eingraviert" erwidert Conan und fragt „Für was willst du das wissen?". Ein Blick zu dem Mädchen verwirrt den kleinen Detektiv. Total entsetzt schaut sie ihn an. „Kudo, dass darf nicht wahr sein. Verdammt dieser Idiot die Pillen sollten doch zu dem Zeitpunkt schon ausgetauscht sein. Es gefällt mir nicht dir das sagen zu müssen Kudo aber du hast eine *veraltete Version* des Giftes eingeflößt bekommen. Das alte Gift hatte nämlich neben der Schrumpfung noch eine weitere Nebenwirkung die es bei der *aktuellen Version* eben nicht mehr gibt." Fassungslos muss Ai unterbrechen. Entsetzt aber gleichzeitig erwartungsvoll wird sie von Conan angeschaut. „Die Wahrscheinlichkeit dass diese Nebenwirkung auftritt ist praktisch gleich Null. Es gibt auch kein Gegengift mit dem man diese Nebenwirkung umkehren könnte. Diese Verwandlung die du durch diese Nebenwirkung durchmachst Kudo ist endgültig. Ich kann zwar ein Gegengift für die Schrumpfung herstellen aber dagegen bin ich machtlos". Spannung erfüllt den Raum, man kann sie fühlen, ja fast greifen. Ungeduldig rutscht Conan auf dem Sofa hin und her. Und auch von Professor Agasa wird sie neugierig angeschaut. „Los, spann mich hier nicht so auf die Folter. Was ist nun diese Nebenwirkung?" fragt Conan ungeduldig. „Komm schon Ai. Sag es doch schon. Diese Spannung tut meinem alten Herzen nicht gut" sagt auch der Professor angespannt. Mitleidig seufzt sie auf. „Die Nebenwirkung ist diese das sich das Geschlecht des Vergifteten in das jeweils andere verändert". Entsetzen erfüllt den Raum. Die beiden anwesenden Männern dachten das Selbe. ‚Verwandlung in das andere Geschlecht?'

„Du willst mich doch auf den Arm nehmen, Haibara. Das kauf ich dir echt nicht ab" stottert Conan und lacht am Ende des Satzes nervös.

„Tut mir leid Kudo. Das war kein Scherz" erwidert Ai ernst. Nach diesem Satz sackt der Körper des Jungen zusammen. „Aber was soll ich denn jetzt tun? Erst verliere ich meinen richtigen Körper und jetzt verwandle ich mich auch noch in ein Mädchen. Verdammt warum ich?" sagt Conan verzweifelt. Mitleidig schauen Ai und Professor Agasa das Häufchen Elend an. Plötzlich fühlt Conan zwei Arme die sich um ihn legen. „Hey, ich und Professor Agasa sind immer für dich da. Auch wenn du als Mädchen durch die Weltgeschichte rennst" sagt Ai während der Umarmung die mittlerweile schon von Conan erwidert wurde,

„Danke" sagt Conan und lässt einfach mal die ganze Trauer über die Situation aus. Aber auch diese Hürde würde er meistern.

Das Leben mit der verflixten Nebenwirkung darf kommen.

Das Leben als Mädchen darf kommen.

Er war bereit, denn er hatte Menschen die immer an seiner Seite sein werden.

So das war es auch schon.

Schreibt mir eine Nachricht und Kommis wenn ihr eine Fortsetzung wollt. Denn ich schreibe keine wenn sowieso keine Interesse besteht. :)

BB eurer SuperVegeto


	2. Was mache ich jetzt?

Was mache ich jetzt?

So erstmal ein schönes Hallöchen,

aufgrund unzähliger von Anfragen

Saiyaman: Es waren doch nur 5.

Nein es waren 6. 5 Kommis und eine Freundin aus RL hätten gerne ne Fortsetzung.

Saiyaman: Achso….. ich dachte schon du willst die Leser anlügen.

Nein ich wollte es gerade eben noch anfügen das es nur 6 waren.

Saiyaman: Na dann wollen wir nicht weiter mit dem Gelaber stören. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

EY! DAS IST MEIN SATZ! Egal, er hat Recht. Viel Spaß.

Noch eine gute halbe Stunde genoss er die Umarmung, sie gab ihm das Gefühl der Geborgenheit und die Gewissheit trotz seiner Situation nicht einsam ist. Es war wie Balsam für den kleinen Jungen mit der Brille.

„Danke Haibara" sagt Conan und setzt sich wieder richtig auf das Sofa. Das rotblonde Mädchen dem er eben noch gedankt hat, setzt sich jetzt auch wieder neben ihn. Im Moment ist es so ruhig das man sogar eine Nadel hätte fallen hören können.

„Ich mach uns mal einen Tee!" durchbricht der Professor die Stille und verschwindet ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten aus dem Wohnzimmer in Richtung Küche. Man sieht es ihm deutlich an das auch er mit dieser Situation nicht klarkam.

Ein leichtes Lächeln ziert das Gesicht von Conan. „Es scheint dem Professor wohl auch sehr nahe zu gehen, oder Ai?" sagt er und schaut zu Ai, welcher man deutlich ansehen konnte dass sie sich schuldig fühlt. „Mach dir nichts draus, Ai. Du hast keine Schuld daran. Einzig und alleine Gin hat Schuld an meiner Situation" entgegnet er Ai. Keine fünf Sekunden später öffnete sich die Tür des Wohnzimmers wieder und Agasa betrat das Zimmer mit drei dampfenden Tassen Tee. Vorsichtig stellt er das Tablett mit den Tassen ab und stellt jedem eine Tasse hin. Dann setzt er sich wieder auf den Sessel. Es herrschte wieder Totenstille. Keiner wusste was er sagen sollte. „Professor, dürfte ich heute vielleicht bei Ihnen übernachten? Ich kann heute einfach nicht wieder in die Detektei gehen" durchbricht diesmal Conan die Stille. „Ja, natürlich kannst du hier schlafen. Du solltest aber Ran Bescheid geben" entgegnet der Professor. Ein kurzes Nicken von Conan und schon war auch das Thema erledigt und es herrschte wieder Stille im Zimmer. Bis plötzlich….

„VERDAMMT! Conan was sollen wir zu Ran sagen. Ich meine erst wohnt ein kleiner Junge bei ihr und plötzlich kommt ein Mädchen aus dem Zimmer in dem du immer schläfst. Wir müssen das Problem irgendwie lösen" durchbricht diesmal Ai die Stille. Geschockt wird sie von den anderen beiden Personen im Raum angeschaut. „Stimmt. Du hast Recht Ai. Das könnte ein Problem werden" antwortet der Professor. „Wir müssen Conan Edogawa einfach wieder zu seinen Eltern schicken. Wir müssen es einfach schon vorher ankündigen das ich von meinen ‚Eltern' abgeholt werde" sagt Conan in seiner wiedergewonnen lockeren Art. „Das einzigste Problem wäre wenn Ai nicht sagen könnte wann ich mich genau verwandle" fügt er seinem Satz noch an und schaut gespannt zu Ai. „Also auf den Tag genau kann ich es dir nicht sagen. Aber ich kann dir jetzt schon sagen dass du noch ungefähr 3 Wochen bis zur Verwandlung hast. Also 3 Wochen plus minus 1-2 Tage" antwortet ihm darauf Ai. „Damit können wir doch was anfangen, nicht wahr Shinichi?" sagt Agasa woraufhin ihm Conan zunickt. „Kannst du noch genauere Angaben machen?" fragt Conan das rotblonde Mädchen. „In 2 Wochen kann ich dir den Verwandlungszeitraum auf einen bestimmten Tag bestimmen plus minus 12-14 Stunden" beantwortet Ai Conan's Frage.

„Wunderbar, dann hätten wir das zumindest abgehakt. Jetzt müssen wir nur noch Ran und den Kindern Bescheid geben das ich in 3 Wochen abgeholt werde von meinen ‚Eltern'. Den genauen Tag wissen wir einfach noch nicht" beendet Conan das erste Thema und beginnt gleich ein nächstes. „Das solltest du dann aber so früh wie möglich allen sagen. Denn umso länger der Zeitraum bis zu deiner ‚Abholung' ist umso weniger misstrauisch wird man, wenn man den genauen Termin nicht weiß." Sagt Agasa und schaut Conan dabei an. Dieser nickt daraufhin nur. „Und was ist mit deinem Detektivkumpel aus Osaka? Wirst du ihm die Wahrheit sagen?" fragt diesmal Ai und wird geschockt von Conan angeschaut. Man konnte ihm deutlich ansehen dass er an Heiji gar nicht mehr gedacht hatte. „Mist, Hattori. An den hab ich ja gar nicht gedacht". Nach kurzer Überlegung antwortet er auf die Frage von Ai „Ja, ich werde ihm wohl die Wahrheit sagen müssen. Und wo wir schon mal dabei sind. Professor könnten sie nicht vielleicht meine Eltern übernehmen? Sie vielleicht auch noch zu überreden wieder nach Tokio zu ziehen". Erschrocken wird er von Professor angeschaut. Auch diesem war anzusehen dass er wohl weniger Lust hatte das zu erledigen. „OK Shinichi. Aber nur weil du selber noch genug um die Ohren hast. Erstmal musst du morgen damit anfangen Ran und den Kindern zu erklären dass du wieder zu deinen ‚Eltern' ziehen wirst. Dann noch Heiji das ganze erklären" kurz unterbricht der Professor und überlegt, dann fügt er grinsend hinzu „außerdem solltest du noch Jodie die ganze Sache erklären. So bekommst du bestimmt vom FBI ausgestellte Geburtsurkunden und was weiß ich alles". Überrascht wird Agasa von Ai und Conan angeschaut. Mit so was hatten wohl beide nicht gerechnet. „Das ist eine wirklich brillante Idee. Ich werde nur schnell bei Ran anrufen und ihr sagen das ich heute hier übernachte und dann werde ich gleich bei Jodie anrufen. Ich werde auch gleich wegen dem ganzen Zeug für dich fragen Ai. Ist das in Ordnung?" fragt Conan worauf er nur ein kurzes „Natürlich" als Antwort bekommt.

„So da jetzt alles geklärt ist soweit, lasst uns überlegen was wir heute noch machen könnten" sagt Professor Agasa woraufhin ihm beide zustimmen.

Denn egal was die Zukunft bringt sie sind bereit. Und außerdem ist zuviel Stress ungesund.

So das war es schon mit dem Kapitel.

Ich versuche am Sonntag ein neues Kapitel on zu bringen.

Also BB^^

Saiyaman: Tschüss *wink*


	3. Aufklärung für Hattori und Jodie

Aufklärung für Hattori und Jodie

So da bin ich wieder!

Saiyaman: Schon wieder da? O_o

Da schaust du aber dumm was?

Saiyaman: Problem damit in den anderen Fanfics hast du mich und deine Leser sitzen lassen.

Ja, tut mir ja auch leid. Aber he ich hab ein neues Kapitel mitgebracht.

Saiyaman: Dann zeig es mal den Lesern.

Wer ist hier eigentlich der Chef? Du oder Ich?

Saiyaman: Du! Aber du schläfst hier ja fast ein.

Vorher noch eine kleine Info für die Leser: /…./ ist der Gesprächspartner am Telefon. Na dann hier das Kapitel. Viel Spaß!

Mittlerweile war es später Nachmittag, die Sonne ist gerade am untergehen und bietet einen romantischen Anblick. Einige Paare genießen den romantischen Anblick aber im Haus des Professors interessiert sich in diesem Moment keiner für den wunderbaren Anblick. Die Bewohner und auch der Gast in diesem Haus telefonieren soviel das man fast Angst haben muss dass die Leitungen durchschmoren.

/Detektei Mori. Ran Mori am Apparat/ meldet sich der von Conan gewünscht Gesprächspartner. „Hallo Ran, ich bin es Conan. Hast du schon mit Kochen angefangen?" fragt der kleine Meisterdetektiv seine alte Sandkastenfreundin und aktuell Ziehschwester. /Nein. Du hast Glück noch jemanden erreicht zu haben. Ich wollte gerade nach oben gehen und anfangen zu kochen und Paps ist auch gerade unterwegs. Aber warum fragst du?/ stellt sie die Gegenfrage mit der Conan schon gerechnet hat. „Ich würde gerne heute beim Professor übernachten. Darf ich? Bitte! Ai und Professor Agasa haben extra schon DVDs besorgt" stellt Conan die Frage. ‚Hoffentlich meckert sie nicht rum. Sonst muss ich Hattori und Jodie die ganze Sache ein anderes Mal erklären. Lieber heute gleich'. Was er nicht weiß ist das Ran sich sogar über diese Frage freut. Ja, sie freut sich! Sie hofft dass er so vielleicht wieder normal werden würde. /Ja klar Conan. Natürlich darfst du. Wenn schon alles vorbereitet ist kann ich ja wohl schlecht nein sagen oder? Einen Schlafanzug hast du ja bei Professor Agasa oder?/. Erstaunt schaut Conan auf das Telefon. Das liegt nicht daran dass Ran sofort eingewilligt hat, daran hatte er sowieso keine Bedenken, es war der fröhliche Tonfall von Ran denn ihn so erstaunt hat. „Ää…. Ja. Ich hab einen Schlafanzug beim Professor liegen. Also Danke Ran und Gute Nacht" bringt Conan das Gespräch zum Ende. /Schlaf gut Conan. Tschüss/ und kurz danach ist der typische Ton zu hören wenn der Gesprächspartner aufgelegt hat. ‚Ging ja schneller als ich dachte. - Na ja auch gut' denkt er sich und wählt schon mal eine weitere Nummer. Im Hintergrund kann man das typische Geräusch einer PC-Tastatur hören und auch den Professor kann man hören. Er ist schließlich auch schon dabei mit seinen Eltern zu telefonieren. ‚So dann erledige ich jetzt mal Jodie. Oder vielleicht sollte ich sie einfach herbestellen? - Ne lass mal'. Kaum zu Ende gedacht hat der gewünschte Gesprächspartner den Anruf entgegen genommen. /Hi, CoolKid! Was gibt es denn?/ meldet sich Jodie mit ihrer bekannt fröhlichen Art und ihrem Akzent. „Hallo Jodie. Ich müsste mal mit ihnen etwas besprechen aber sie sollten sich nach Möglichkeit besser setzen" beginnt Conan das Gespräch. Leichtes Lachen war zu hören. /Das trifft sich ja gut CoolKid ich sitze sowieso gerade in der Badewanne. Also was musst du so dringendes besprechen?/ lenkt Jodie das Gespräch in die richtige Richtung. „Wissen sie…. das ist jetzt nicht so leicht für mich zu sagen aber" kurz unterbricht Conan „Ai und ich haben eine nicht ganz schöne ‚Entdeckung' gemacht" fängt Conan an. Man konnte es hören das Jodie sehr gespannt ist. „Ähm…. Sie sollten vielleicht wissen dass mein Verhalten in letzter Zeit äußert merkwürdig war. Ich benehme mich wie ein Mädchen. Das ist so schlimm schon das sich Ran und Kogoro schon Sorgen machen" fängt Conan an zu erklären. /Und was willst du mir damit sagen?/ stellt Jodie die Frage. „Ich bin heute zu Ai und dem Professor gegangen in der Hoffnung sie wüssten was mit mir los ist. Na ja…. Sagen sie mal Jodie wussten sie eigentlich davon dass es eine ‚alte' Version des APTX4869 gibt?" weicht Conan kurz dem eigentlichem Thema aus. /Nein. Davon weiß ich nichts./ beantwortet Jodie die Frage und stellt die Gegenfrage, warum er das gefragt habe. „Was soll ich sagen. Mir wurde anscheinend die ‚alte' Version des Giftes eingeflösst obwohl es zu dem Zeitpunkt meiner Vergiftung schon ausgetauscht werden sollte. Diese Version hat neben Schrumpfung eine etwas eigenwillige Nebenwirkung. Die Chance beträgt gerade einmal 0,000000001% und jetzt raten sie einfach mal bei wem diese Nebenwirkung eintrifft. Bei mir" fährt Conan mit seiner Erklärung fort. /Um was für eine Nebenwirkung handelt es sich den? Ist sie sehr gefährlich?/ stellt Jodie hastig die Fragen. Man hört dass Sie sich Sorgen macht. Das bringt unseren Meisterdetektiven doch zum Schmunzeln. „Nein, die Nebenwirkung ist nicht gefährlich machen Sie sich keine Sorgen. Bei der Nebenwirkung handelt es sich darum dass sich das Geschlecht des Vergifteten in das jeweilig andere verändert. Körperlich und geistig" beendet Conan in seinem typischen Detektivtonfall seine Erklärung. /Bin ich erleichtert das es keine gefährliche Nebenwirkung ist./ kurz unterbricht Jodie wieder bevor sie in ihrer typisch dauerfröhlichen Stimme fortfährt /das heißt ja dann dass wir bald keinen CoolKid sondern eine CoolKid oder CoolGirl haben/. Leicht lacht Jodie. ‚Hey Hey!' denkt sich Conan. Trotzdem heiterten diese Worte den kleinen Detektiven auf. Wenn jemand alles so positiv und mit so viel Humor aufnehmen konnte dann musste man einfach bessere Laune bekommen. „Na ja das war eigentlich auch schon alles was ich wollte. Ich muss die ganze Sache noch Hattori erklären. Nein Moment, ich wollte noch fragen ob es möglich wäre dass das FBI für meine neue Identität als Mädchen und für Ai rechtsgültige Geburtsurkundenerstellen kann?" fragt Conan noch schnell. /Normalerweise geht das nicht so einfach aber weil du es bist CoolKid können wir mal eine Ausnahme machen. Soll ich morgen vorbeikommen um die Daten abzuholen die ich dafür benötige?/ fragt Jodie. „Ais Daten können sie gerne schon holen nur für meine müssen sie noch warten. Morgen dann" bringt Conan das Gespräch wieder Richtung Ende. /Ciao CoolKid ich werde so gegen 15:00 Uhr vorbeikommen/ und schon ist aufgelegt worden. ‚So jetzt noch Hattori'. Gedacht, getan. Schon ist die Nummer eingegeben und es wird nur noch auf den anderen Gesprächspartner gewartet, welcher auch kurz danach das Gespräch annimmt. /Hey Kudo! Na was gibt es? Rufst doch sonst nicht so spät am Abend an./ meldet sich der Oberschülerdetektiv des Westens Heiji Hattori. „Hey Hattori. Wo bist du gerade? Hast du die Möglichkeit dich zu setzen?" beginnt Conan wieder das Gespräch. /Ich lieg zuhause auf meinem Bett, aber warum sollte ich mich setzen? Hast du etwa Neuigkeiten über diese Kerle?/ stellt Heiji seine Frage und fügt dann ganz schnell noch an /aber beeil dich ich hab nicht viel Zeit. Meine Eltern und die von Kazuha wollen heute etwas zusammen machen. Und ich und Kazuha müssen natürlich mitkommen/. Das passt Conan doch ziemlich gut. So muss er kein ewiges Gespräch über das Thema führen. . „Weißt du Heiji …. das ist jetzt nicht so leicht für mich zu sagen aber" kurz unterbricht Conan „Ai und ich haben eine nicht ganz schöne ‚Entdeckung' gemacht" fängt Conan an. Man konnte die Neugierde und Ungeduld von Heiji fast durch das Telefon spüren. „Ähm…. Du solltest vielleicht wissen dass mein Verhalten in letzter Zeit äußert merkwürdig war. Ich benehme mich wie ein Mädchen. Das ist so schlimm schon das sich Ran und Kogoro schon Sorgen machen" fängt Conan an zu erklären. /Und was willst du damit sagen?/ stellt Heiji die Frage. „Ich bin heute zu Ai und dem Professor gegangen" fängt Conan an wird aber von Heiji unterbrochen. /Lass mich raten du bist in der Hoffnung hingegangen sie wüssten was mit dir los ist/ vermutet Heiji. „Genau aber sag mal wusstest du eigentlich davon dass es eine ‚alte' Version des APTX4869 gibt?" weicht Conan kurz dem eigentlichem Thema aus. /Nein. Davon weiß ich natürlich nichts. Wie denn auch? Jetzt mach weiter und versuch nicht noch mal dem Thema auszuweichen/ beantwortet Heiji die Frage und stellt die Gegenfrage, warum er das gefragt habe. „Was soll ich sagen. Mir wurde anscheinend die ‚alte' Version des Giftes eingeflösst obwohl es zu dem Zeitpunkt meiner Vergiftung schon ausgetauscht werden sollte. Diese Version hat neben Schrumpfung eine etwas eigenwillige Nebenwirkung. Die Chance beträgt gerade einmal 0,000000001% und jetzt rate einfach mal bei wem diese Nebenwirkung eintrifft. Bei mir" fährt Conan mit seiner Erklärung fort. /Um was für eine Nebenwirkung handelt es sich den? Ist sie sehr gefährlich?/ stellt Heiji hastig die Fragen. Die Sorge um seinen besten Kumpel war deutlich zu hören. „Nein, die Nebenwirkung ist nicht gefährlich mach dir keine Sorgen. Bei der Nebenwirkung handelt es sich darum dass sich das Geschlecht des Vergifteten in das jeweilig andere verändert. Körperlich und geistig" beendet Conan in seinem typischen Detektivtonfall seine Erklärung. Danach ist Totenstille am Apparat. Heiji scheint es nicht so mit Humor zu nehmen wie Jodie es getan hatte. „Hey Hattori. Lebst du noch?" stellt Conan belustigt die Frage. Vor ein paar Stunden war es ihm nicht besser ergangen. /Du verarscht mich doch Kudo/ stottert Heiji. „Nein Heiji, es ist leider so. Ich wollte dir die Wahrheit nicht verschweigen. Ich hoffe doch dass wir trotzdem Freunde bleiben" sagt Conan. Ja, auch ihm war die Freundschaft zu Heiji äußerst wichtig geworden. /Natürlich Kudo. Was wäre ich für ein Freund wenn ich dich jetzt im Stich lassen würde/ stellt Heiji sofort klar. „Danke Hattori. So eine Männerfreundschaft lässt sich nicht mal dadurch zerstören das sich einer in ein Mädchen verwandelt was?" stellt Conan grinsend die Frage. /Nein. Wir bleiben für ewig Kumpel. Aber tut mir Leid Kudo. Ich muss jetzt auflegen also wir sehen uns/ und bevor Conan sich verabschieden kann ist auch schon aufgelegt. Genervt schaut er auf das Telefon. Dann aber lächelt er und geht ins Wohnzimmer wo sich auf Ai noch befindet. Jetzt war es 19:00 Uhr. 1 Stunde hatte er gebraucht. „Na schon fertig mit deinen Anrufen? Ich dachte nicht dass du so schnell damit fertig wirst" sagt Ai und schaut ihn lächelnd an. „Ja ich bin fertig. Ich hatte Glück das Hattori noch mit seinen Eltern und mit Kazuha und ihren Eltern noch weg musste" beantwortet Conan die Frage breit grinsend. Dann setzt er sich zu Ai auf das Sofa und schauten fern. Eine halbe Stunde später kommt dann auch Agasa wieder in den Raum. Er kann schon an dem Blick der beiden erkennen was sie wissen möchten. Lächelnd setzt er sich zu ihnen. „Also Shinichi, deine Eltern haben eingewilligt. Sie werden wieder nach Japan ziehen" freudestrahlend springt Conan auf. ‚Wenigstens läuft alles nach Plan' denkt er sich und setzt sich wieder. „Shinichi. Eine Sache wäre da noch. Du kannst dir sicher vorstellen dass deine Mutter verdammt schockiert war. Sie wollte dich eigentlich nach L.A. holen aber ich konnte sie überreden wieder nach Tokio zu ziehen. Aber eine Bedingung wäre da die deine Mutter gestellt hat" Skeptisch blickt Conan zum Professor. Er traut der ganzen Sache nicht. „Was ist das für eine Bedingung?" stellt überraschend Ai die Frage. „Also Yukiko hat die Bedingung gestellt…. das sie einen neuen Namen für dich aussuchen darf" beendet der Professor. Während Ai einfach nur blöd aus der Wäsche schaut ist Conan einfach nur dumm am Grinsen. Man sieht im an das er mit so was schon gerechnet hat. „Das darf sie gerne machen Professor da bin ich sogar froh darüber so muss ich mir keinen Namen ausdenken" sagt Conan und somit war für alle das Thema auch beendet.

Man konnte sich schlimmere Bedingungen ausdenken. Oder etwa nicht?

So das war! Sogar länger als das letzte Kapitel. Extra für euch ;)

Saiyaman: Wow, ich bin echt beeindruckt. Hast dir ja anscheinend ganz schön Mühe gegeben.

Es freut mich dass es dir aufgefallen ist. Na ja damit komm ich zum Ende also Tschüss!

Saiyaman: Tschüss *wink*


	4. Ein Schock für die Detective Boys

Ein Schock für die Detective Boys

Tada!

Schulstress soweit fast überstanden! ^^ Deswegen hab ich jetzt auch wieder mehr Zeit für meine Fans! :D

Saiyaman: Hallo erstmal! Und dann: Welche Fans? Du meinst wohl deine paar Leser!

*Kopf hängen lass* Lass mich doch träumen!

Saiyaman: Dann viel Spaß! Aber lass das Kapitel da!

Jaja! ^^ So dann mal Viel Spaß zusammen!

Und Film ab! xD

Den restlichen Tag verbrachten die Drei damit, wie schon bei Ran angekündigt, mit DVDs schauen. Es wurden Action-Komödien geschaut wie Rush Hour 1 ,2 und 3, wobei die Drei wirklich viel Spaß hatten. Es wurde viel gelacht und keiner verschwendete auch nur einen Gedanken an die bevorstehenden Ereignisse. Aber mittlerweile war es dunkel im Haus von Professor Agasa. Die Bewohner und der Gast des Hauses sind mittlerweile ins Bett gegangen, was kein Wunder war da es schon nach 3 Uhr nachts ist. Und auch diese Nacht verläuft wie immer ohne wirklich nennenswerte Ereignisse.

Der nächste Tag beginnt wie für jeden anderen, auch für die Bewohner und den Gast des Hauses zu früh. Es ist wieder Montag und die beiden ‚Kinder' müssen wieder in die Schule gehen. Ein kleiner schwarzhaariger Junge schaut jetzt auf seinen Wecker. ‚7 Uhr! Ich hab keine Lust' denkt sich der kleine Mann, steht aber trotzdem auf und schlürft Richtung Badezimmer, um zu Duschen und sich die Zähne zu putzen. Etwa zur gleichen Zeit hat das rotblonde Mädchen so ziemlich die gleichen Gedanken. So steht auch das Mädchen auf und begibt sich in Richtung Küche, da sie schon weiß dass das Badezimmer schon belegt ist. So macht sie sich auf erstmal etwas zu frühstücken. In der Küche angekommen sieht sie Agasa schon am Küchentisch sitzen und frühstücken. „Guten Morgen" gähnt Ai und holt sich erstmal einen Kaffee um wach zu werden. „Guten Morgen Ai" kommt der Gruß von Agasa, dem man die Müdigkeit schon jetzt nicht mehr ansehen oder hören konnte. Wortlos setzt sich Ai an den Tisch und beginnt zu frühstücken. Ungefähr eine 15 Minuten später kommt dann auch der Frischgeduschte Conan in die Küche. „Guten Morgen" grüßt er die beiden und setzt sich an den Tisch. Jetzt beginnt auch Conan mit Frühstück und Ai macht sich auf den Weg ins Badezimmer. Auch sie wollte noch vor der Schule duschen. Sie haben ja noch gute 30 Minuten Zeit bis sie losgehen müssen. Eine halbe Stunde später sind die beiden schon auf dem Weg zur Schule. ‚Zum Glück hat Ran gestern noch meine Schultasche zu Professor Agasa gebracht. Sonst hätten wir jetzt noch einen Umweg laufen müssen' denken sich die beiden und laufen erstmal schweigend nebeneinander her. Dann durchbricht Ai die Stille „Sag mal, Shi…. Conan. Teilst du es den anderen heute noch mit das du in 3 Wochen von deinen Eltern ‚abgeholt' wirst? Ich finde du solltest auch sie nicht zu lange warten lassen". Jetzt schaut sie den neben ihr herlaufenden Conan fragend an. Der lässt nur ein Seufzen erklingen und antwortet „Mir wird nicht viel übrig bleiben. Ich sollte es ihnen gleich sagen, sie sollten es schon von mir persönlich erfahren. Sonst sind sie noch beleidigt". Jetzt mussten die beiden doch Grinsen, denn das war durchaus möglich. Auch wenn sie vorher wahrscheinlich erstmal traurig sein werden das ihr bester Freund und große Liebe wieder zu seine Eltern zieht. So kommen sie dann auch schweigend zur Schule. Der eine weil er sich seine Geschichte zusammen denkt, die andere weil sie ihn bei den Überlegungen nicht stören will. Dann betreten sie das Gebäude und ziehen sich ihre Schuhe für das Schulhaus an. Danach machen sie sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Klassenzimmer. „Na dann! Auf in die Schlacht" seufzt Conan und macht die Türe für sich und eine leicht lachende Ai auf. Sofort machen sie die beiden auf den Weg zu ihren Plätzen die glücklicherweise direkt nebeneinander waren. Noch bevor sich die beiden setzen können stehen schon ihre Freunde, die Detective Boys, bei ihnen. „Bevor ihr jetzt anfangt Fragen zu stellen wie das Wochenende war Freunde, muss ich euch erstmal was sagen" erstickt Conan jede mögliche Frage schon im Keim. „Was gibt es denn, Conan?" fragen die beiden Jungen synchron. Das 2te Mädchen im Bunde steht nur schweigend daneben und schaut zu Conan. „Also was ich euch sage ist jetzt ganz wichtig!" Conan macht eine kurze Pause um die volle Aufmerksamkeit seiner 3 Freunde zu bekommen. „In 3 Wochen werden meine Eltern kommen und mich wieder abholen. Ich ziehe wieder zurück nach L.A. Ich wollte es euch, meinen besten Freunden einfach persönlich sagen". Geschockt wird Conan von der ganzen Klasse, die alles mitgehört haben, und vor allem den Mädchen angestarrt. Es ist ja ein offenes Geheimnis, das Conan der absolute Mädchenschwarm der Schule ist. „Wa….Was in….in 3 Wochen?" fragen jetzt die Detective Boys schockiert. Daraufhin konnte Conan nur nicken. „Seine Eltern haben gestern bei Professor Agasa angerufen und Bescheid gegeben" erklärt Ai weiter. Gerade als die Drei zu weiteren Fragen ansetzen wollen, öffnet sich die Türe. Somit beginnt der Unterricht und lässt den Dreien dadurch keine Zeit weitere Fragen zu stellen!

Denn sowieso, wem zu viele Fragen gestellt werden, der hat früher oder später ein Loch im Bauch!

So das war. Zwar kurz aber immerhin etwas.

Die nächsten Kapitel versuche ich dann wieder länger zu gestalten. ^^

Saiyaman: Ich würde sagen die Länge reicht auch fürs erste.

Danke! Das denke ich doch auch. Dann kann ich nurnoch sagen: „Hoffentlich hat es euch Gefallen und hinterlasst mir doch Kommis!^^"

Und jetzt Gute Nacht!

Saiyaman: Gute Nacht *wink*


	5. Ein Tag mit den Detektiv Boys! Und ein T

Ein Tag mit den Detektiv Boys! Und ein Treffen mit Shinichi Kudo!? Und ein Schock für Conan!

Tatatatatatam!

Ja nach mehreren Versuchen ein neues Kapitel hochzuladen und die danach fehlende Motivation sind vorbei! Hier bin ich mit einem brillianten, brandaktuellen, megage…

Saiyaman: DU LÄSST UNS HIER EWIG AUF DICH WARTEN UND DANN MUSST DU HIER SO EIN THEATER MACHEN? ICH GLAUB JA ICH SPINNE! *mit Haifischzähnen schrei*

Pfff…. lass mich doch! Du hast es ja nicht für nötig gehalten mal vorbei zu kommen und mich zum weiterschreiben zu motivieren! *beleidigt ist*

Saiyaman: Weil ich vielleicht nur eine Animefigur bin?! *sweatdrop*

Faule Ausrede! Aber egal ich belasse es mal dabei! Hab ja meinen großzügigen Tag. Na dann Saiyaman die Fanpost bitte!

Saiyaman: *Sack mit 15 Briefen gibt* Hier, das ist die Fanpost oder wie ich sagen würde Reviews ( ). Auf Mexx hast ja keine bekommen. *grins*

Danke Saiyaman! *Keks gib*

KagoroFan: Es gefällt mir sehr das dir die Geschichte gefällt. Ich hoffe du liest noch weiter auch wenn ich dich und alle anderen ewig warten haben lasse!

Cookie (anonymer Nutzer): Auch dir danke ich riesig für deinen Review! Die Geschichte wird jetzt wieder regelmäßiger neue Kapitel bekommen! Ein RL-Kumpel „motiviert" mich jetzt noch zusätzlich! Genau das hab ich gebraucht!

P-Chan (anonymer Nutzer): Wie geschrieben es gibt keinen Ausweg der Verwandlung in ein Mädchen zu umgehen *infernalisch lach* Na ja wie dem auch sei dir auch viel Spaß! *freundlich sagt*

5474921: Dein Vergleich passt natürlich überragend! Das war so auch ziemlich beabsichtigt um auch die Leute zu motivieren die normalerweise zu schreibfaul sind, doch mal nen Review dazulassen!^^

wojpiw: Auch dir vielen lieben Dank! Viel gibt es nicht zu sagen! Viel Spaß!

SihuShin: Ein Bild wird es noch geben. Nur kein von mir gezeichnetes. Da hab ich einfach nicht das Talent dazu. Auch dir wünsche ich viel Spaß!

Anmerkung an alle Leser: Wenn jemand Interesse haben sollte, ein Bild FemConan Bild zu zeichnen (also nicht nur Outlines sondern komplett mir Farbe) der darf sich gerne bei mir melden.

Lenora (anonymer Nutzer): Hier ist die Fortsetzung! Viel Spaß!^^

Dana Kudo: Auch dir vielen, vielen lieben Dank für deine Hartnäckigkeit immer wieder nach dem neuen Kapitel zu fragen per PN! Deswegen wünsche ich vor allem dir viel, viel Spaß bei dem Kapitel!

jul-kun: Ich will nicht viel reden! Viel Spaß!^^

Goldfisch97: Jo, und hier ist die Fortsetzung! Das Telefonat war ich einfach zu faul, mir da was ganz neues einfallen zu lassen! Auch dir viel Spaß!

Nami002: So, hier ist die Must-have Fortsetzung! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Saiyaman: Wow, jetzt hast aber alle durchgehauen auf einmal!

Jop, deswegen keine blöden Jokes hier diesmal mehr. Einfach nur viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Und so vergeht ein für die beiden Geschrumpften ein langer, langer Schultag. Komplett geschafft macht sich unser geliebter Schülerdetektiv auf den Weg raus dem Höllengebäude auch genannt Grundschule. ‚Seltsam! Was ist den los? Ich weiß es ist anstrengend dauernd das kleine Kind zu spielen und so zutun als würde man jeden Tag was neues lernen, aber so geschafft war ich noch nie!' sind die Gedanken unseres Meisterdetektivs. An seiner Seite läuft ein bekanntes rotblondes Mädchen, Ai Haibara, die ihn mit leicht besorgten Augen mustert. Mittlerweile sind die beiden schon am Schultor angekommen um das Schulgelände zu verlassen, da werden die beiden von drei bekannten Stimmen aufgehalten. ‚Na ja, Kudo wird einfach schlecht geschlafen haben! Nichts über das man sich Sorgen müsste.' denkt sich die kleine Wissenschaftlerin und beseitigt damit alle Besorgnis von ihrer Seite aus. „Hey Ai, Conan! Wartet mal!" rufen ihre drei Freunde, die Detektive Boys. Gelangweilt drehen sie die beiden Geschrumpften um und warten auf ihre Freunde. „Was sollen wir heute machen? Wir haben heute keinen Fall und geplant haben wir ja auch nichts." fragt das braunhaarige Mädchen der Gruppe, Ayumi Yoshida. Nachdenklich schauen die beiden Jungs, Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya und Genta Kojima. „Wir könnten doch Baseball spielen gehen!" macht der größte der Gruppe den Vorschlag. „Ja, das könnten wir machen!" stimmt Mitsuhiko diesem zu, nur Conan und Ai kann man den Unmut deutlich ansehen. ‚Wenn wir schon mit den Kindern spielen dann aber kein Baseball. Das spielen wir immer wenn sie nichts geplant haben.' denkt sich Conan und macht sich daran einen für ihn deutlich besser klingenden Vorschlag zu machen. „Wie wäre es, wenn wir ausnahmsweise mal Fußball spielen? Ich mein Baseball wird langsam aber sicher langweilig! Wir spielen das jedes Mal wenn wir keinen Fall haben oder nichts anderes geplant ist!" sagt der kleine Detektiv und wird verwundert vom Rest angeschaut. „Ja, Conan hat Recht wir spielen wirklich immer nur Baseball. Ich bin für Fußball!" stimmt ihm Ayumi zu und dadurch stimmen auch gleich die anderen beiden Jungs dem Fußball spielen zu. „Ai, kommst du mit?" stellt Conan die Frage an seine Leidensgenossin, die ihn kurz verdattert anschaut aber dann einfach nur nickt. „Ich werde euch aber wie immer nur zuschauen!" merkt sie noch an. Der Rest der Truppe nickt einfach nur, da sie sowieso nichts anderes erwartet haben. „OK, ich werde nur schnell zur Detektei gehen und einen Ball holen. Geht ruhig schon mal vor.". Damit macht sich der Geschrumpfte in leicht erhöhtem Tempo auf den Weg zur Detektei. ‚Hoffentlich schlafe ich heute nicht während des Fußball spielen ein.' denkt sich Conan und muss bei der Vorstellung grinsen. Dann plötzlich schwindet sein Grinsen und er verringert sein Lauftempo. ‚Ran! Mist daran hab ich noch gar nicht gedacht. Ich muss ihr ja auch noch Bescheid geben, das mich meine *Eltern* abholen kommen! Na ja, mach ich nicht mehr heute. Die anderen warten schon und die Erklärung würde jetzt einfach zu lange dauern.' und mit diesem Gedanken ist der kleine Detektiv schon bei der Detektei angekommen. Da Ran noch in der Schule ist kommt Conan auch schnell wieder aus der Detektei und macht sich auf den Weg zum üblichen Platz.

Knapp 10 Minuten später kommt Conan bei seinen wartenden Freunden an. „Conan! Da bist du ja endlich." ruft Genta und winkt ihm wieder die anderen beiden zu. „Ich war so schnell wie möglich Genta. Ich musste aber auch schauen, das ich noch ein bisschen Kraft übrig habe damit ich mit euch spielen kann." entgegnet Conan und wirft ihnen den Ball zu. So beginnen der geschrumpfte, fußballverrückte Detektiv und seine Freunde zu spielen, sehr zur Belustigung einer gewissen rotblonden Zuschauerin. So vergehen zwei Stunden bei denen, wenn die beiden Geschrumpften ehrlich sind, viel Spaß hatten. Jetzt sitzen die Freunde gerade auf der Wiese und erholen sich von der Anstrengung die Fußball spielen einfach mit sich bringt. „Puh, man ich bin alle…" beginnt Genta, wird aber von seinem eigenen knurrenden Magen unterbrochen. „Und ich hab Hunger!" fährt er fort, nachdem er sich beide Hände auf den Bauch gelegt hat. „Man Genta, du bist echt eine Fressmaschine!" lacht Mitsuhiko, was die anderen Anwesenden auch zum Lachen bringt. Nur einer der Gruppe kann einfach nicht mitlachen. ‚Was ist los? Ich fühle mich als wenn ich mich zurückverwandeln würde!' denkt sich Conan und beginnt schwer zu atmen. Der geschrumpften Wissenschaftlerin entgeht der Zustand ihres Leidensgenossen natürlich nicht. ‚Was ist mit Kudo los? Von so einem kleinen Spielchen, auch wenn er davor schon sehr geschafft war, würde er niemals so schwer atmen.' denkt sie sich und beschließt ihn einfach mal zu fragen. „Hey Conan!" flüstert ihm die rotblonde Wissenschaftlerin ins Ohr. „Was ist los mit dir? Von so einem kleinen Spielchen wirst du doch nicht so erschöpft sein.". Der Geschrumpfte dreht seinen Kopf zu ihr und flüstert ihr zu „Haibara, ich fühle mich als ob meine Knochen schmelzen würden. Das Gefühl als würde ich mit zurück ins Shinichi Kudo verwandeln.". Geschockt wird er von seiner rotblonden Freundin angeschaut. Dann schüttelt sie den Kopf und schaut ihn nachdenklich an. ‚Könnte es möglich sein? Könnte es wirklich sein, das sich sein Körper jetzt schon anfängt in kleinen Schritten zu verwandeln? Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Das Beste wäre es wenn er gehen würde bis die Schmerzen vorbei sind.'. Mit diesem Gedanken nickt sie sich selber zu. „Kudo, lass dir eine Ausrede einfallen und geh zum Professor. Anscheinend bekämpfen sich deine zwei Verwandlungen gerade wodurch du möglicherweise für ein paar Stunden wieder zu Shinichi Kudo werden könntest." flüstert ihm Haibara zu. „Hey Leute" fängt der keine Meisterdetektiv an „Ich habe gerade…ähm….eine SMS vom Professor bekommen. Er meinte ich solle mal vorbeikommen. Ihr könnt ja solange ohne mich weiter spielen." redet sich Conan raus und verschwindet ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten zum Professor.

Keine 5 Minuten später steht der vollkommen geschaffte Conan vor der Tür des Professors. Die Tür ist schon geöffnet und der Professor erwartet ihn anscheinend schon. „Professor, woher wussten sie das ich schon auf dem Weg bin?" wird er von einem geschwächten Conan gefragt. „Ai hat mir eine SMS geschrieben…." mehr hat Conan nicht mehr verstanden da er schon das Bewusstsein verloren hat. 20 Minuten später öffnet er wieder die Augen und setzt sich auf. Die Umgebung kommt ihm in dem Moment nicht mehr so unglaublich groß vor, was bedeutet dass er sich tatsächlich wieder in Shinichi Kudo zurückverwandelt hat. An sich herunterschauend fällt ihm auf das er schon mit neuen Sachen eingekleidet wurde. Mit einem Blick auf die Uhr stellt er fest dass es mittlerweile 16:15 Uhr ist. Plötzlich fällt ihm wieder ein das Jodie heute doch vorbeikommen wollte und Ais Daten abholen wollte. ‚Klar, und die Person von der Jodie die Daten abholen wollte ist nicht da gewesen. Na ja der Professor wird Jodie sicher die notwendigen Daten gegeben haben.' damit ist für den mittlerweile nicht mehr geschrumpften Meisterdetektiven das Thema auch erledigt. So macht er sich auf den Weg ins Wohnzimmer aus dem er den Fernseher hört. „Professor Agasa" sagt er um die Aufmerksamkeit des Mannes zu bekommen. „War Jodie schon da um Ais Daten abzuholen?". Grinsend nickt der Professor und sagt „Ja sie war da, Sie hat Ais und auch deine Daten gleich mitgenommen.". ‚Meine Daten?' fragt er sich und schaut den Professor fragend an. „Deine Mutter hat heute Morgen noch angerufen und hat mir deinen neuen Namen, deinen Geburtsort- und Datum gegeben und was weiß ich noch was alles an Informationen. Die habe ich dann natürlich alle an Jodie weitergegeben." klärt ihn der Professor auf. „Und wie werde ich in Zukunft heißen Professor?" fragt der junge Mann jetzt neugierig. Doch der Professor schüttelt nur den Kopf. „Deine Mutter will dir deinen neuen Namen selber mitteilen. Sie ruft morgen Mittag noch mal an." sagt der Professor. Daraufhin nickt Shinichi nur. „Na ja Professor, ich werde dann mal wieder zu den Detektive Boys gehen. Bisschen noch mit ihnen Fußball spielen. Sobald ich wieder Anzeichen spüren das ich mich zurückverwandle mach ich mich sofort wieder auf dem Weg zu ihnen. Also Tschüss." und schon ist der Schülerdetektiv verschwunden.

Nach kurzen Fußmarsch kommt er bei der Wiese an, auf der die Detektive Boys mittlerweile wieder am Fußball spielen sind. Lächelnd macht er sich auf den Weg zur Bank und setzt sich neben die junge Wissenschaftlerin. Diese schaut ihn erstaunt an. „Kudo, dann hast du dich wirklich zurückverwandelt. Zum Glück hab ich gesagt das du zum Professor sollst." sagt diese um die Stille zwischen den Beiden zu unterbrechen. „Ja, du hast Recht. Aber sag mal wie lange denkst du wird ich in meinem richtigen Körper bleiben?" fragt Shinichi und schaut zur kleinen rotblonden Wissenschaftlerin. Diese zuckt nur mit den Schultern. „Ich denke mal so gegen 3 Uhr nachts wirst du dich wieder zurückverwandeln" gibt Ai ihre Schätzung ab. Nachdenklich schaut der junge Meisterdetektiv den Detektive Boys zu. „Dann muss Conan heute noch mal beim Professor übernachten. Oder was meinst du?" fragt Shinichi den letzen Teil grinsend, da es keine andere Möglichkeit gibt. „Ja, das ist die einzige Möglichkeit." stimmt Ai ihm zu. Daraufhin nimmt sich Shinichi Conan's Handy aus der Hosentasche und schreibt eine SMS an Ran. Nach dem das erledigt war, steht er auf und läuft zu den Kindern. „Heeey! Problem damit wenn ich ein bisschen mitspiele?" fragt er grinsend und wird geschockt von den Detektive Boys angeschaut. „Du… du bist.." fängt Mitsuhiko an, „Shinichi Kudo" rufen dann die Détective Boys gemeinsam. Der Angesprochene grinst sie einfach nur an. „Und darf ich?" stellt er die Frage noch mal, fügt dann aber an. „Euer Freund Conan hat mich gefragt ob ich mit euch noch ein bisschen Fußball spielen würde. Und da dachte ich mir. Komm ist doch eine nette Abwechslung, da ich doch heute Nacht schon wieder los muss.". Ein einstimmiges „Klar" ist von den dreien zu hören. Und damit verbringen sie zusammen noch mal 2 Stunden bei Fußball spielen. Danach macht sich jeder auf den Weg nach Hause.

Beim Professor angekommen duschen sich die beiden erstmal, danach essen sie noch mit Professor Agasa um dann den restlichen Abend stillschweigend auf dem Sofa zu verbringen. OK, genau genommen haben nur Professor Agasa und Shinichi den restlichen Abend vor dem Fernseher verbracht, da sich Ai wieder in ihr Labor verzogen hat.

Am nächsten Morgen wacht der im Schlaf geschrumpfte Detektiv wieder auf. ‚Man sollte sich immer verwandeln wenn man am schlafen ist, so merkt man nichts davon!' denkt er sich bevor er sich auf den Weg in die Küche vom Professor macht an dem schon der Professor und eine frisch geduscht Ai Haibara sitzen. „Na Kudo, auch endlich erwacht! Hättest du noch 25 Minuten geschlafen, hättest du entweder die Dusche oder das Frühstück ausfallen lassen müssen." ist das erste was Conan zu hören bekommt. Grinsend antwortet er „Dir auch einen guten Morgen Haibara. Morgen Professor". Nach dem Frühstück macht er sich auf den Weg in die Dusche, was er nicht weiß ist das er einen riesigen Schock erleben wird. Nachdem sich der geschrumpfte Detektiv geduscht hat, steht er vor dem großen Spiegel im Badezimmer. Plötzlich schaut er geschockt in den Spiegel. ‚Leicht schmalere Schultern, flacherer Bauch' denkt er geschockt. ‚Hat die Verwandlung etwa schon angefangen? Hat sich Haibara verschätzt?'. Mit diesen Gedanken macht sich Conan fertig und macht sich auf den Weg zu Haibara. Diese findet er gemütlich im Wohnzimmer sitzend. „Haibara, schau mal!" mit diesen Worten zieht Conan sein Shirt aus. Total perplex wird er von dem rotblonden Mädchen angeschaut. „Kudo…was?" stammelt das perplexe Mädchen. „Schau mich mal genauer an. Meine Schultern sind schmaler geworden und mein Bauch flacher. Sag mir bitte nicht du hast dich mit dem ungefähren Zeitpunkt der Verwandlung verschätzt." entgegnet der geschrumpfte Detektiv. Immer noch total perplex schüttelt das Mädchen den Kopf „Kudo, ganz ruhig. Meine Schätzung ist richtig. Deine Schultern und dein Bauch haben sich verändert aber das tut nichts zur Sache. Sobald sich deine Augen verändern, dann ist das ein Zeichen das die Verwandlung näher rückt. Du bist also vollkommen umsonst so geschockt." Total erleichtert atmet der junge Detektiv aus und dann machen sich die beiden auf den Weg zur Schule.

Denn lass dich von nichts schocken ohne dass du auch weißt ob es wirklich schockierend ist!

So hier meine lieben Leser. Sogar extra-large !

Saiyaman : Beeindruckend lang *pfeif*

Danke und nach so nen langen Kapitel will ich gar nicht mehr viel sagen nur *Danke fürs Lesen und schreibt doch einen Kommi. Würde mich wirklich freuen*

Also Tschüss *winkt*

Saiyaman: Tschüss *winkt*


	6. Die Vergesslichkeit des Seins!

Die Vergesslichkeit des Seins!

Tada! Hier bin ich wieder! Vollkommen genesen *durch Zimmer renn* Puh, herrlich wieder gesund zu sein! *grins*

Saiyaman: Na guten Tag auch! Oder besser Gute Nacht. Beehrst du uns auch mal wieder. Ich glaub es dir nicht dass du solange mit Angina zu kämpfen hattest! *ernst schaut*

Ähm…. na ja es gab kleine Komplikationen? *nervös bin*

Saiyaman: Welche Art von Komplikationen? Bist du dir wirklich sicher darüber?

Nein . Meine faule Ader war Schuld daran.

Saiyaman: Naja als Entschädigung verlange ich für die Leser ein zusätzliches Kapitel noch in dieser Woche!

WAS!... Na gut! Hast ja Recht.

Saiyaman. Ge…

VIEL SPASS BEIM LESEN! *grins*

Filler.

-Zeitsprung 1 Woche-

In der Detektei Mori öffnet ein kleinen schwarzhaariger Junge die Augen. Gähnend schaut er auf die Uhr um festzustellen dass es erst 8:15 Uhr ist. ‚Na toll, wir haben Samstag und ich wach schon um viertel 9 auf. Egal dann kann ich auch aufstehen'. Nachdem sich Conan geduscht und angezogen hat macht er sich auf den Weg ins Ess- und Wohnzimmer in dem schon Ran sowie ihr Vater Kogoro Mori am frühstücken sind. „Guten Morgen" gähnt Conan und setzt sich an den Tisch. „Guten Morgen Conan" und „Morgen Nervenzwerg" ertönen bevor sich jeder wieder dem Frühstück oder dem Fernseher widmet. „Paps, ich bin heute mit Sonoko in der Stadt verabredet, könnte also etwas später werden. Wenn du Hunger hast kannst du mit Conan ja was Essen gehen." mit diesen Worten beginnt Ran schon den Tisch abzuräumen und das Geschirr zu spülen. „Ran! Kann ich dann heute bei Ai und dem Professor übernachten? Dann hat Onkel Kogoro auch keine Arbeit mit mir. Dadurch kann ich ihn nicht nerven und dadurch lebe ich gesünder und angenehmer. Die Kopfnüsse tun immer weh.". Daraufhin ertönt ein Kichern aus der Küche. „Was ist den so lustig Onkel Kogoro?" stellt Conan die Frage an den *Meisterdetektiven*. „Keine Ahnung Nervenzwerg. Also von mir aus darfst du liebend gerne beim Professor übernachten. Dann muss ich mich nicht mit dir rumärgern." erwidert die angesprochene Person. Das lässt den geschrumpften Meisterdetektiven dann doch schmunzeln. „Ich geh dann mal Ran noch mal fragen. Tschüss Onkel Kogoro." und damit ist Conan auch schon verschwunden. In der Küche stellt Conan noch mals die Frage ob er bei Ai und dem Professor übernachten könne. „Du unternimmst in letzter Zeit sehr viel mit Ai, hab ich recht?" stellt Ran grinsend die Frage und bevor Conan antworten kann fährt sie fort „Kann es sein dass sich unser Conan verliebt hat?". Das überrascht den kleinen Meisterdetektiv doch sehr. Total perplex steht Conan einfach nur stumm da. „Haa! Hab ich es doch gewusst. Conan ist verliebt." flötet Ran sichtlich erheitert. Daraufhin schüttelt sich Conan erstmal und antwortet „N….Nein, das stimmt doch gar nicht. Ich bin nicht in Ai verliebt." den letzten Teil des Satzes eher zu sich selbst sagend „zumindest noch nicht.". Schnell hält er sich die Hände vor den Mund und hofft das Ran es nicht gehört hat. Doch diese wendet sich nur kichernd ab und sagt „Na dann kann ich ja wohl kaum nein sagen. Ich könnte es mir doch nie verzeihen wenn ich Schuld daran wäre das ihr kein Paar werdet". „Da… Danke Ran. Ich bin dann mal bei Ai UND dem Professor. Tschüss." antwortet er mit hochrotem Kopf und verlässt nach diesen Worten schnell die Küche um sich seine Schuhe anzuziehen. Dann macht er sich auf den Weg zum Professor. Beim Professor angekommen klingelt er gleich. Kurz darauf wird ihm auch schon von Professor Agasa die Türe geöffnet. „Ah Hallo Shinichi. Ich hab dich nicht so früh erwartet. Komm doch rein.". Daraufhin betritt Conan das Haus des Professors. Als er dann das Wohnzimmer betritt sieht er auch schon Ai dort sitzen. Stumm setzt er sich zu ihr. „Morgen" kommt es vom kleinen rotblonden Mädchen. Grinsend schaut Conan in ihre Richtung und erwidert den Gruß. 5 Minuten später betritt dann Professor Agasa das Wohnzimmer mit Getränken für die beiden Geschrumpften. Jetzt fällt Conan auch wieder ein das er den Professor etwas fragen wollte. „Achja Professor Agasa. Kann ich heute bei ihnen übernachten? Ran ist heute bis spät abends unterwegs und alleine mit dem alten Säufer zu sein." kurz schaudert er bei dem Gedanken „darauf verzichte ich dann doch gerne.". Daraufhin ertönt ein äußerst, äußerst, äußerst seltenes Geräusch im Haus von Hiroshi Agasa. ‚Was ist das? Ein Kichern?' daraufhin schaut Conan zu Ai, die sich die Hand vor den Mund hält. Lächelnd denkt sich der geschrumpfte Detektiv ‚Süß. Sie hat ein süßes Kichern.' dann schüttelt er den Kopf und fragt was den so lustig sei. „Nichts. Du denkst dabei an deine Gesundheit wenn du hier übernachten willst? Weil du keine Kopfnüsse kassieren willst?" stellt sie dann noch leicht kichernd die Frage. Daraufhin müssen auch die beiden anderen anwesenden anfangen zu lachen. Kurze Zeit später bestätigt der geschrumpfte Detektiv Ais Vermutung. „Professor, noch was. Sie haben gesagt dass sie mich schon erwartet haben. Warum?" stellt Conan die Frage und wird überrascht vom Professor und Ai angeschaut. „Kudo, du hast doch nicht wirklich vergessen was heute für ein Tag ist, oder?" stellt die kleine Wissenschaftlerin die Frage, wird aber nur verdutzt von Conan angesehen. „Kudo, heute kommen doch deine Eltern wieder in Japan an um schon mal ein paar neue Klamotten zu kaufen. Zudem wolltet ihr doch heute eine Geschichte bezüglich deiner Verwandlung ausdenken. Zum Beispiel warum du, also Shinichi Kudo, plötzlich eine jüngere Schwester hat." klärt sie Conan auf. Dieser schaut sie nur geschockt an. „Was? Das ist heute?!" fragt er verzweifelt. Ohne wenn und aber freute er sich darauf seine Mutter und seinen Vater wiederzusehen, aber das bedeutete auch das er heute mit seiner Mutter shoppen gehen müsse während sein Vater sich zum Professor verzieht. „Haibara, leistest du mir wenigstens Gesellschaft beim Shoppen mit meiner Mutter? Bitte alleine schaff ich das nicht!" stellt Conan verzweifelt die Frage. „Wenn du mich schon so nett bittest, kann ich ja wohl kaum nein sagen." antwortet die Angesprochene.

Denn geteiltes Leid ist halbes Leid.

So das war mit diesem Kapitel. Nichts gravierendes zur Gesamthandlung passiert aber ich glaube man kann es trotzdem lesen. *grins*

Saiyaman: *gähn* Oh schon fertig? Das war ja stinklangweilig.

Einen Moment bitte….. *licht geht aus* *Schmerzschreie im Hintergrund* *licht geht wieder an* So also wo war ich? Achja wie gesagt vielleicht etwas langweilig aber man muss ja nicht gleich einschlafen.

Saiyaman: *hat am ganzen Körper Schrammen und Prellungen* Aua. Man bist du brutal. Ich verabschiede mich mal und hol mir eine Magische Bohne. Bis dann!

Ich mach es dann mal wie Saiyaman und verabschiede mich. Ich hoffe ihr hattet Spaß und hinterlasst doch nen paar Reviews.


	7. Überlegungen für eine gute Geschichte un

Überlegungen für eine gute Geschichte und Shoppen mit der Mutter!

Hallöchen,

Hier bin ich mit einem neuen Kapitel. Und zwar wie versprochen innerhalb einer Woche!

Saiyaman: Applaus! *Ironie* Du hast uns aber trotzdem ein bisschen warten lassen.

Ähm… ich wollte schon früher schreiben und hab es aber immer wieder auf morgen verschoben. Jetzt komm ich vom Essen beim Thailänder und bin motiviert genug!

Saiyaman: Hast auch schön das Gemüse gegessen? Das ist gesund und hält einen fit!

Nein, hab ich nicht! Ich hab nichtma…...

Saiyaman: WAS? Du hast dein Gemüse nicht gegessen? Immer schön das Gemüse essen!

Bist du meine Mutter oder warum musst du mir so was sagen? *grinst*

Saiyaman: Nein, aber….

Egal! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Saiyaman: HEY!

Überlegungen für eine gute Geschichte und Shoppen mit der Mutter!

Nun war es also soweit. Der bald sich in das andere Geschlecht verwandelnde Detektiv Conan Edogawa, Freundin und Wissenschaftlerin Ai Haibara und Professor Agasa waren auf dem Weg zum Flughafen um Conans/Shinichi's Eltern in Empfang zu nehmen. Alle 3 Personen die sich im Auto befinden waren guter Stimmung. Ai und der Professor hatten sowieso keinen Grund schlechte Laune zu haben und Conan freut sich darauf endlich mal wieder seine Eltern zu sehen. Nur der anstehende Shoppingtrip mit seiner Mutter und Haibara verschlechterten seine Laune aber kaum merklich. ‚Jetzt haben wir 12:30 Uhr. Noch 30 Minuten bis ihr Flieger landet.' denkt sich Conan und schaut dabei auf seine Uhr. Dann sieht er sich im Seitenspiegel des Autos. (Das geht! Nicht das hier noch welche schreiben da könne man sich nicht selbst sehen. Man muss halt richtig sitzen! :D) ‚Ich muss den Professor fragen ob er mir nicht eine Sonnenbrille so umbauen kann damit sie die gleichen Funktionen wie meine bisherige Brille hat. Als Mädchen will ich dann keine Brille mehr tragen.' denkt er sich und stellt auch gleich seine Frage. „Professor? Könnten sie mir nicht eine Sonnenbrille so umbauen damit sie die gleichen Funktionen wie meine aktuelle Brille hat? Als Mädchen will ich dann einfach keine Brille mehr tragen müssen.". Ohne seinen Blick von der Straße abzuwenden antwortet Agasa „Klar, das sollte kein Problem sein. Ich werde mich gleich nachher an die Arbeit machen.". Ein kurzes „Danke" und die Sache ist erledigt. Mittlerweile war es kurz vor 13:00 Uhr und sie kommen gerade am Flughafen an. Keine 10 Minuten später kommen 2 bekannte Gestalten auf den Wagen von Professor Agasa zugelaufen. Freudig steigt der geschrumpfte Detektiv aus dem Wagen um seine Eltern zu begrüßen. „Hallo Mama! Hallo Papa! Na alles klar bei euch?" stellt Conan grinsend die Frage an seine Eltern. „Shin-chan!" ertönt die Stimme von Yukiko und schon findet sich Conan in den Armen seiner Mutter wieder. „Ich hab dich vermisst, Shin-chan!" sagt Yukiko und knuddelt weiter ihren Sohn. Grinsend gesellt sich jetzt auch Yusako zu dem Mutter-Sohn-Gespann. „Schatz, jetzt hör doch auf den Armen zu zerquetschen." sagt er grinsend und zur Erleichterung Conans wird er auch wieder auf dem Boden abgesetzt. Lächelnd antwortet jetzt Yusako auf die Frage seines Sohnes „Wie du gesehen hast ist deine Mutter und auch ich topfit.". Trocken lacht Conan auf und sagt „Ach was du nicht sagst Vater. Wäre mir wirklich nicht aufgefallen.", was alle anwesenden zum Lachen bringt. „Na ja, alles weitere können wir ja auf der Rückfahrt besprechen." meint Yusako und erntet die Zustimmung seiner Frau und seines Sohnes. So macht sich die Familie plus Professor Agasa und Ai Haibara wieder auf den Weg. Irgendwann während der Fahrt stellt Yukiko die Frage an Conan, ob er auch noch wisse dass er heute mit ihr neue Kleidung shoppen gehe. „Ja, ist mir durchaus bekannt. Leider! Wenigstens kommt Ai auch noch mit." antwortet Conan gequält. „Ach komm schon Shin-chan. So schlimm wird es nun auch wieder nicht." versucht ihn Yukiko aufzumuntern. Conan aber schaut sie mit einem Blick an der ungefähr heißen sollte *Verarschen kann ich mich alleine*. „Weißt du eigentlich wie schlimm das wird? Ich muss Mädchenkleidung kaufen gehen dabei bin ich doch noch ein Junge. Die werden mich alle bescheuert anschauen. Und was wenn ich jemanden treffe den ich als Conan kenne? Die werden mich als verrückt erklären." erklärt Conan seine Situation, wird aber nur von seiner Mutter angegrinst. „Ach Shin-Chan, das ist doch gar kein Problem. Wir verkleiden dich einfach als Mädchen und schon hat sich die Sache." antwortet sie ihm und damit war für sie die Sache auch erledigt. Auch Conan weiß das und versucht erst gar nicht mehr weiter zu diskutieren. Kurz darauf sind sie auch schon beim Haus von Professor Agasa angekommen. „So, wir sollten uns glaube ich erstmal eine gute Geschichte ausdenken warum ihr plötzlich eine Tochter habt und niemand davon wusste." meint Conan auf den Weg ins Haus vom Professor. Daraufhin nicken die beiden anderen anwesenden Männer. Sie wussten ganz genau dass er nur das unvermeidliche hinauszögern wollte. Die Rechnung haben sie aber ohne Yukiko gemacht, denn diese antwortet nur „Ich hol schon mal alles was wir brauchen um Shin-Chan als Mädchen zu verkleiden. Diesmal müssen wir eine andere Maske machen wie letztes Mal, da Ai-Chan ja diesmal mitkommt. Bestimmt gibt dir Ai-Chan auch ein paar Klamotten die du dann anziehen kannst, oder? Und nebenher können wir uns ja eine Geschichte überlegen.". Daraufhin schaut sie zu der geschrumpften Wissenschaftlerin die ihre an sie gerichtete Frage mit einem einfachen Nicken beantwortet. Dann verschwindet sie schon in die Villa Kudo. Nachdem Yukiko in der Villa Kudo verschwunden ist lässt Conan seinen Kopf hängen. „Verdammt, ich hab gehofft wir überlegen uns er eine Geschichte und beginnen dann erst mit der Verkleidung. Dann hätte ich noch ein bisschen mehr Zeit bevor mein Leben zuneige geht." meint Conan und begibt sich ins Haus des Professors. Dort angekommen setzt er sich zusammen mit dem Rest ins Wohnzimmer. 5 Minuten später öffnet sich die Türe erneut und Yukiko betritt den Raum. „Und? Habt ihr schon eine Idee oder ist euch noch nichts eingefallen?" stellt Yukiko die Frage. Ein einheitliches „Noch keine Idee" ertönt und schon begibt sich Yukiko zu ihrem Sohn und beginnt mit der Maske. „Wie wäre es wenn wir einfach sagen, dass wir hier bei Hiroshi auf den Anrufbeantworter gesprochen haben. Weil ich habe gesehen dass er ein neues Telefon hat. Wie lange haben sich das Telefon den schon?" macht Yukiko den Vorschlag und stellt gleichzeitig die Frage. Nach kurzen Überlegen antwortet Agasa „So ungefähr seit 5 ½ Jahren". Nach dieser Antwort öffnen sowohl Conan als auch sein Vater den Mund um die Idee ihrer Mutter fortzuführen. „Nur zu Papa. Mach ruhig!" von Conan und Yusako setzt die Idee von Yukiko in die passende Geschichte um. „Na das ist doch prima. Wir sagen einfach dass wir damals beim Professor angerufen und auf den Anrufbeantworter gesprochen haben. Da sein altes Telefon zu diesem Zeitpunkt aber kaputt war, hat er die Nachricht nie erhalten. Wir waren ja auch seit wir in die USA gezogen sind nicht mehr in Hiroshis Haus. Wir müssen nur dein Geburtsdatum" dabei zeigt Yusako auf Conan „auf kurz vor das Kaufdatums den neuem Telefons legen. Und zack haben wir eine Geschichte. Ich und Yukiko müssen nur auf überrascht tun und gut.". Hocherfreut klatscht der Professor in die Hände. „Dann werde ich sofort nach dem Kaufbeleg suchen. Ich hab ihn in irgendeinen Ordner eingeheftet." sagt der Professor und begibt sich auf die Suche. „Herr und Frau Kudo, wenn ich die Frage stellen dürfte. Wie soll Conans neuer Name eigentlich lauten?" stellt jetzt Ai die Frage. Überrascht wurde sie von den restlichen Anwesenden angeschaut. „Du kannst mich ruhig Yukiko und meinen Mann ruhig mit Yusako ansprechen. Und ihr wollt wirklich den neuen Namen von Shin-Chan wissen? stellt Yukiko die Frage und schaut dabei vor allem ihren Sohn an. Dieser nickt einfach als Antwort. „Ich müsste sowieso bald dem FBI Bescheid geben wegen der Geburtsurkunde und so weiter." wirft Conan noch ein. Daraufhin nickt Yusako und legt einen Zettel auf den Tisch. „Was ist das für ein Zettel?" stellt Conan die Frage. „Auf diesem Zettel stehen dein neuer Name sowieso alle weiteren Information außer dem Geburtsdatum. Das können wir sobald der Professor den Beleg hat noch hinzufügen." antwortet Yusako woraufhin Conan einfach nur nickt. Bevor er noch mals nach seinem neuen Namen fragen kann unterbricht ihn die Stimme seiner Mutter. „So fertig. Du bist ein richtig süßes Mädchen Shin-Chan." lächelt Yukiko und packt dabei alle benutzte Utensilien wieder weg. (Hier noch ein Bild wie er aussieht. Hat nachher beim Einkaufen die gleiche Kleidung wie auf dem Bild an. Aber sein Aussehen nach der Verwandlung wird etwas anders sein. . /_ )

„Und wie lautet dann jetzt mein neuer Name?" stellt Conan die Frage. Daraufhin antwortet ihm wieder seine Mutter. „Du mein kleiner Shin-Chan wirst sobald du ein Mädchen bist Tsuki heißen. Und gefällt dir dein neuer Name? Tsuki Kudo.". Daraufhin schauen sowohl Conan als auch Ai erstaunt. „Ja, doch der Name ist sehr schön." antwortet Conan sehr zur Freude seiner Eltern. Dann aber schaut Yukiko wieder ernst und sagt „Auf junger Mann. Umziehen damit wir los können. Ich will ja heute nicht bis 20:00 Uhr unterwegs sein.". Daraufhin schaut Conan auf die Uhr die mittlerweile 15:30 Uhr anzeigt. Mit einem gequälten „OK." und „Komm Haibara. Leih mir ein paar Klamotten" verziehen sich die beiden Geschrumpften. Eine Viertel Stunde später kommen die beiden wieder ins Wohnzimmer. „Du siehst gut aus Shin-Chan. Aber nachher sollten wir dich anders nennen. Ich würde ja sagen Tsuki aber da wir nicht wissen wie du nach der Verwandlung aussieht ist das eine schlechte Idee." sagt Yukiko woraufhin die Anwesenden zustimmenden Nicken. „Wie wäre es den mit Natsuru? Das ist doch auch ein schöner Name und kann sowohl für Jungen als auch Mädchen verwendet werden." macht Ai den Vorschlag der auch sofort angenommen wird. Mit den Worten „Bis nachher Schatz" von Yukiko und einem dramatischen „Leb wohl Papa! Ich werd dich niemals vergessen" von Conan verlässt das Dreiergespann bestehend aus Yukiko Kudo, Ai Haibara und Conan Edogawa bzw. im Moment Natsuru das Anwesen von Hiroshi Agasa. Kurz daraufhin betritt der Professor wieder das Wohnzimmer mit einem fragenden Blick. „Was war hier gerade los? Irgendein Drama im Fernsehen gelaufen?" stellt der Professor grinsend die Frage. Daraufhin muss auch Yusako lachen. „Nein, das war einfach nur Shinichi. Andere Frage. Haben sie den Beleg schon gefunden?" sagt Yusako und schaut zum Professor. „Ja, und das Datum wird euch beide überraschen." antwortet der Professor und schaut lächelnd zu seinem alten Freund.

Zur gleichen Zeit ist das Dreiergespann schon beim Einkaufscenter angekommen. Schnurstracks machen sich die 3 mehr oder weniger freiwillig auf den Weg zur Boutique. In diesem angekommen machen sie sich direkt auf den Weg ins Mädchenabteil. „Willst du mitkommen und dir selber Kleidung aussuchen oder wartest du hier vor den Umkleidekabinen und wir bringen dir immer die Kleidung? Deine Wahl Natsuru-Chan." stellt Yukiko die Frage an Conan. Dieser setzt sich einfach auf den Hocker und sagt „Na dann bringt mal ran die neuen Klamotten. Ich schau sie dann einfach an und sag ob sie mir gefallen oder nicht. Wenn sie mir gefallen dann nehmen wir sie mit wenn nicht wieder zurück.". Daraufhin schaut seine Mutter ihn ernst an und sagt „So läuft das nicht Natsuru-Chan. Du musst die Kleidung schon anprobieren. Sie muss dir auch jetzt passen da Mädchen und Jungs in eurem Alter im durchschnitt gleich groß sind.". Genervt schaut der geschrumpfte, als Mädchen verkleidete Detektiv zu seiner Mutter. „Wenn es sein muss und wir dadurch schneller fertig sind." ertönt noch von Conan und schon verschwindet seine Mutter zusammen mit Ai. Keine 5 Minuten später taucht schon die erste Frau bei ihm auf und fragt „Hey kleines Fräulein. Hast du dich verlaufen oder wartest du hier auf deine Mama?". Schnell verstellt Conan seine Stimme und antwortet „Ich warte auf meine Mama und meine beste Freundin. Sie suchen mir gerade was Neues zum Anziehen aus.". Er war zwar nicht so gut wie Kid bei imitieren von Stimmen aber soweit konnte er es zum Glück noch das man ihm das kleine Mädchen abnehmen würde. Daraufhin lächelt die Frau und fragt „Willst du dir alles von deiner Mama aussuchen lassen? Also meine Tochter sucht sich immer alles selber aus.". ‚Mist. Ich kann ihr doch nicht sagen dass ich einfach keinen Bock hab mir Mädchenkleidung auszusuchen. Was jetzt?' denkt sich Conan. Zu seinem Glück kommen in diesem Moment seine Mutter sowie Ai wieder um die Ecke. „Hey Natsu-Chan! Wie gefällt dir das? ( /anime-and-manga/image/225838/anime-girl-in-school-uniform-wallpaper/)" stellt Yukiko die Frage an Conan. Erst jetzt bemerkt sie die Frau bei Conan. „Und wer sind sie wenn ich fragen darf?" stellt Yukiko die Frage an die fremde Frau. „Ich hab mir nur Sorgen gemacht um das kleine Mädchen hier da sie hier so alleine rumsitzt. Das ist alles. Ich fand es halt seltsam dass sie nicht unterwegs war und nach Kleidung geschaut hat." antwortet ihr die Frau freundlich. Verstehend nickt Yukiko und sagt „Sie darf sich nicht zuviel belasten. Sie hat sich einen Bänderriss zugezogen und darf deshalb nicht laufen. Krücken braucht sie ja keine da ich sie ja trage.". Verstehend nickt dieses mal die fremde Frau. „Dann will ich auch nicht weiter stören. Auf Wiedersehen und dir kleines Fräulein gute Besserung." mit diesen Worten verabschiedet sich die Frau. „Puh, man du hast mich gerettet. Ich wusste echt nicht was ich sagen sollte." sagt Conan erleichtert. „Ach und das Outfit sieht gut aus. Ich probier es gleich an." und mit diesen Worten will sich Conan erheben wird aber von Yukiko zurückgehalten. „Warte junges Fräulein. Schon vergessen du hast einen Bänderriss. Also suchen wir jetzt erstmal noch ein paar Outfits und dann probierst du alle auf einmal an. Ich werde natürlich mit in der Kabine sein als Tarnung.". Geschlagen seufzt Conan kurz auf und signalisiert mit einem Nicken das er verstanden habe. Diesmal dauert es eine ganze halbe Stunde bis sich seine Mutter und Ai wieder blicken lassen. „Schau Natsu-Chan wir haben gleich genug mitgebracht. Wenn dir alles gefällt sind wird nach dem Anprobieren auch gleich fertig. Dann können wir wieder nach Hause." meint seine Mutter und zeigt ihm schon das erste Outfit. „Sag einfach ja wenn es dir gefällt, nein wenn nicht. OK? Das hier wäre für den Winter." Kurzes Nicken und schon schaut er sich das Outfit genauer an. ( )

Ein kurzes „Ja" von Conan und schon liegt auch das Outfit bei den guten. „Und wie gefällt dir das hier? ( highschool-of-the-dead/images/a/af/Anime_ )" kommt wieder die Frage von seiner Mutter die mit einem kurzen „Ja" beantwortet wird. Eine Viertel Stunde später waren alle Outfits ausgesucht. „So und jetzt wird noch anprobiert Natsu-Chan." sagt seine Mutter und trägt ihn in die Umkleidekabine. Die geschrumpfte Wissenschaftlerin trägt die Kleidung in die Kabine und setzt sich danach vor der Kabine auf den Hocker. 45 Minuten später ist alles anprobiert und bezahlt. Kaum 5 Minuten später sitzen die 3 wieder im Wagen von Professor Agasa auf den Weg nach Hause. „Und Shin-Chan, war doch gar nicht so schlimm, oder?" stellt Yukiko belustigt die Frage. „Ich fand es furchtbar langweilig, aber wenigstens hab ich überlebt. Aber ich freu mich dass wenigstens du und auch Ai Spaß hattet." meint Conan und schaut fröhlich aus dem Fenster.

Denn sind Freunde und Familie glücklich, so ist man selber auch glücklich.

So das wars. Super langes Kapitel. Hat mich 2 ½ bis 2 ¾ Stunden gebraucht zum schreiben. Deswegen leider auch erst nach 0:00 Uhr online gekommen.

Saiyaman. Ich muss dich durchaus loben. Die Länge entschädigt dafür voll und ganz. Und wie du siehst bin ich das ganze Kapitel wach geblieben. *grinst*

Ich danke für das Lob Saiyaman. Auch du machst deinen Job hervorragend. *Keks gibt* Im nächsten Kapitel werde ich dann mal wieder auf die ganzen Kommentare antworten, da ich es so schöner find als die Antwortfunktion bei zunutzen. So und jetzt zum Abschluss noch die Links zu den weiteren Outfits die ausgesucht wurden bzw. hier für die Mexxler die Links da ich sie ja nicht direkt in den Text einfügen darf. *lächelt*

/anime-and-manga/image/225838/anime-girl-in-school-uniform-wallpaper/

highschool-of-the-dead/images/a/af/Anime_

fs71/f/2010/082/9/b/Natsuru_Senou_DA_ID_by_Defcon_

. /2009/11/leopard-raws-kampfer-07-raw-d-tbs-x264-aac-1280x720-mp4_snapshot_02-45_2009-11-14_

.

/images/00/33/22/20/headphones-illustrations_

.info/images/safe-wallpapers/anime/anime_girls/19529_anime_girls_anime_girls_with_

bilder. /zeichentrick/anime-und-fantasy/super-sonico-155442

So das waren mal soweit alles. Könnt mir gerne noch Links per PN schicken mit Bildern von Outfits die euch gefallen würden. Wie dem auch sei ich hoffe ihr hattet wieder Spaß.

Saiyaman: Ich hatte diesmal meinen Spaß. Ich danke schon mal.

Vielen Dank Saiyaman. So ich hoffe ihr seid auch beim nächsten Mal wieder dabei.

Damit verabschiede ich mich. Und vergesst nicht dass Kritik und Verbesserungsvorschläge jederzeit erwünscht sind.

Gruß euer Super Vegeto


	8. Der letzte Tag als Conan Edogawa?

Der letzte Tag als Conan Edogawa?

So und hier bin ich wieder!

Saiyaman: Gratulation! Hast uns diesmal „nur" 11 Tage warten lassen. Ist ja fast ein neuer Rekord! *Sarkasmus*

Danke Danke Saiyaman. Ich bin auch stolz auf mich! *grins*

Saiyaman: *sweatdrop*

Da bist du sprachlos, was?

Saiyaman: Hast du den Sarkasmus überhaupt bemerkt?

Klar *fett grinst* Ich bin der Autor!

Saiyaman: …

Na dann wenn der endlich mal die Klappe hält machen wir weiter. Die Fanpost bitte!

Saiyaman: Hier! *3 Briefe gibt*

Danke. Waren aber auch mal mehr Kommentare pro Kapitel oder? Egal.

Dana Kudo: War doch super gemacht, oder? So bisschen Drama machen! *lacht* Und falls du es überlesen haben solltest, Conan wird nicht so aussehen wie er im letzten Kapitel verkleidet wurde. So dann wünsch ich dir viel Spaß mit dem Kapitel!

Goldfisch97: Es freut mich sehr das dir (ich darf doch duzen?) das Kapitel sowohl in Länge als auch Inhalt so gefallen hat. Und ja Conan musste schon ein bisschen leiden im letzten Kapitel. Und es kommt bald noch schlimmer! *böses Lachen* *Blitze im Hintergrund* Und wie Conan aussieht wenn er sich verwandelt kommt im Verwandlungskapitel. Also hat das Bild Conan nur in Verkleidung gezeigt. So jetzt hab ich hier aber einen Roman geschrieben. Auch dir wünsche ich viel Spaß.

Amy-Lee: Meine einzige Kommischreiberin auf Mexx *_* Aussehen kommt dann im Verwandlungskapitel. Und Shuichi wird auf jeden Fall noch vorkommen. Ich mag den auch! Und da du meine einzige Kommischreiberin auf Mexx bist wünsche ich dir auch besonders viel Spaß beim neuen Kapitel.

Saiyaman: So alles abgearbeitet. Gut gemacht.

Danke. Und damit wünsche ich den ganzen Schwarzlesern oder Schreibfaulen auch noch viel Spaß. Und zur Info ich wähle einfach Attraktionen aus dem Europa Park in Rust. Nur wer sich genauer über die Attraktionen informieren will.

Nun war es also fast soweit. Heute würde Conan seinen letzten Tag in der Schule und in der Detektei Mori verbringen. Morgen um 08:30 Uhr würden die Conan's Eltern vorbeikommen und ihn abholen. ‚Na dann. Stehen wir mal auf. Wenigstens an meinem letzten Schultag als Conan möchte ich mal nicht zur Schule hetzen. Musste ich in nicht all zu ferner Vergangenheit ja öfters.' denkt sich der geschrumpfte Detektiv und erhebt sich aus seinem Bett. Gähnend betritt er das Wohnzimmer in dem Ran und ihr Vater schon am Frühstücken sind. Erstaunt wird er von den beiden angeschaut. „Conan, du schon wach? Ich dachte eigentlich ich musste die wieder mit Gewalt aus dem Bett ziehen." sagt Ran und erhebt sich vom Tisch. „Und noch Guten Morgen Conan." Damit macht Ran sich auf den Weg in die Küche. Schließlich brauchte Conan ja auch etwas zum Frühstücken. „Dir auch einen Guten Morgen Ran. Morgen Onkelchen." sagt Conan noch verschlafen und setzt sich an den Tisch. „Morgen Nervenzwerg. Dein letzter Tag heute bei uns. Freust du dich schon auf deine Eltern?" stellt Kogoro die Frage. Erstaunt über diesen enorm langen Satz schaut Conan Kogoro an. „Ja klar. Natürlich freue ich mich auf meine Eltern aber ich werde euch alle auch vermissen. Ich kann doch hin und wieder anrufen?" stellt Conan die Frage. „Ich würde mich freuen wenn du dich hin und wieder mal melden würdest Conan." ertönt hinter den beiden die Stimme von Ran. Auch Kogoro nickt einfach zur Bestätigung von Ran's Worten. „Ich werde es vermissen wenn du Nervenzwerg mich nicht mehr an einem Tatort nerven kannst." kommt es plötzlich von Kogoro. Erstaunt wird er von den beiden anderen Anwesenden angeschaut. Einen Kommentar dazu verkneifen sich jedoch beide und so verläuft der Rest des Frühstücks schweigend. Nach dem Frühstück machen sich sowohl Ran als auch Conan fertig für die Schule. Kurz darauf wollen die beiden auch schon los, werden dann aber von Kogoro aufgehalten. „Hey, ihr Beiden. Ihr kommt nach Schulschluss direkt wieder nach Hause. OK? Wir gehen heute noch zum Abschied ins Tropical Land. Und du kannst deine Freunde ruhig mitbringen Nervenzwerg. So und jetzt ab mit euch in die Schule.". Mit einem kurzen „OK. Und bis nachher." machen sich die beiden auf den Weg.

-Zeitsprung bis Schulschluss-

„Was sollen wir heute machen Conan?" stellt Ayumi die Frage an Conan. Fragend wird sie von Conan angeschaut. Diese bemerkt seinen fragenden Blick und sagt „Na heute ist doch dein letzter Tag mit uns. Den wollen wir natürlich mit dir zusammen verbringen. Oder?" fragt Ayumi die restlichen anwesenden Detective Boys. Diese nicken zustimmend. „Onkelchen hat mich und Ran zum Abschied ins Tropical Land eingeladen. Ihr könnt gerne mit wenn ihr wollt." sagt Conan und läuft lächelnd weiter Richtung Detektei Mori. „Ist das auch wirklich in Ordnung Conan?" stellt Ayumi die Frage woraufhin Conan nur mit einem Nicken antwortet. „Dann kommen wir selbstverständlich mit Edogawa. Wenn wir schon eingeladen werden." sagt Ai grinsend. Jetzt auch grinsend antwortet der geschrumpfte Detektiv „Wie gesagt kein Problem. Onkelchen ahnt wahrscheinlich schon das meine Eltern wie letztes Mal als sie mich abholen wollten wieder eine kleine Aufwendungsentschädigung zahlen.". Damit war das Thema Tropical Land auch erledigt und es wurde auf dem Rückweg über Gott und die Welt geredet. Vor der Detektei trifft die Gruppe auch schon auf Ran und Kogoro, der sich einen Leihwagen gemietet hat. Oder eher einen Kleinbus gemietet hat? „Da seit ihr ja. Eure Taschen könnt ihr den Kofferraum legen. Dann fahren wir direkt los." sagt Kogoro und öffnet schon den Kofferraum. Ran hat sich währenddessen schon auf den Beifahrersitz gesetzt. Kurz daraufhin ist die Gruppe auch schon auf dem Weg ins Tropical Land. Die Fahrt verläuft erstaunlicherweise ziemlich ruhig. Nur hin und wieder ein kleines Gespräch zwischen den Kindern womit sie den gerne fahren würden. 20 Minuten später ist die Gruppe dann auch schon im Tropical Land angekommen. Gemeinsam machen sie sich jetzt auf den Weg zum Eingang. „Aufpassen Kinder, nicht das ihr uns aus den Augen verliert." sagt Ran lächelnd. Kurz darauf ist die Gruppe dann auch bei den Kassenschaltern angekommen. Nachdem alle gezahlt haben und sich wieder getroffen haben, bespricht die Gruppe welche Attraktionen den gerne gefahren werden würden. Nach 5 Minuten Besprechung ist auch klar welche Attraktionen gefahren werden. Als erstes macht sich die Gruppe auf den Weg zur ersten Attraktion. Kurz darauf sind sie schon bei *Fluch der Kassandra angekommen*. 5 Minuten später verlässt die Gruppe wieder das Gebäude. „Das war witzig" „Das war so cool" und „Und es war irgendwie seltsam" ist von den 3 Detective Boys zuhören. Lächelnd schauen sowohl Conan als auch Ai zu den Dreien. „Ja es hat schon Spaß gemacht." sagt Conan und zustimmend nickt auch Ai. „So unser nächstes Ziel wäre dann *Das Geisterschloss*" sagt Ran und macht sich auf den Weg. Lächelnd folgen alle Ran. Auf dem Weg zum Geisterschloss wird wieder über alles Mögliche geredet. Dann sind sie auch schon angekommen und betreten nach kurzem Warten die Attraktion. Knappe 10 Minuten später kommt die Gruppe wieder aus dem Gebäude. Wieder folgen beigeisterte Ausrufe. So vergeht der weitere Tag auch ziemlich schnell. „So eine Fahrt steht noch auf dem Plan. Die will ja Conan noch unbedingt machen. Da müssen aber natürlich alle die Angst haben nicht mitfahren." sagt Ran und macht sich auf den Weg zur Neugebauten Achterbahn des Tropical Lands. Nach 10 Minuten steht die Gruppe dann auch vor der Achterbahn. Und diese ist echt beeindruckend. „Also alle die nicht mitfahren wollen heben die Hand. Die warten dann mit mir auf den Rest." sagt Ran und die Hände von Ayumi, Genta und Mitsuhiko erheben sich. Erstaunt wird Ai von Ran und den Kindern angeschaut. „Du willst da wirklich mit Ai?" fragt Ran noch mal zur Sicherheit. „Klar sieht doch witzig aus." von Ai und schon macht sie die Dreiergruppe bestehend aus Ai, Conan und Kogoro auf den Weg zur *Euro-Mir*. Nach 5-minütigen anstehen sind die 3 auch schon dran. Grinsend sitzt Conan in der Gondel. „Onkelchen ich bin beeindruckt das du mitfährst. Ich meine du hast doch Höhenangst und wir fahren gleich immerhin 28 Meter in die Höhe." sagt Conan. „Einer muss ja dabei sein. Dazu fließt soviel Adrenalin durch meinen Körper also halt ich das schon aus." ertönt Kogoro's Stimme hinter Conan. Dann setzt sich die Gondel in Bewegung. „Also die Musik hier im Turm ist ja cool. Oder Ai." meint Conan und schaut zur Seite. „Schon. Ich freu mich schon auf die Fahrt abwärts. Wir heben beide die Hände in die Luft oder?" fragt Ai was Conan mit einem kurzen „Klar" kommentiert. Nach 5 Minuten ist die Fahrt dann auch beendet und grinsend steigen Ai und Conan aus der Gondel. Kogoro immer noch ernst schauend. „Gut durchgehalten Onkelchen. War doch lustig oder?" sagt Conan und macht sich mit den beiden anderen auf den Weg. „Hatte schon irgendwas an sich die Fahrt muss ich zugeben." sagt Kogoro und machen sich dann weiter schweigend auf den Weg. Keine Minute später ist die Gruppe dann wieder komplett. „Gut, alle wieder da. Dann machen wir uns mal auf den Weg nach Hause." sagt Kogoro und die Gruppe begibt sich auf den Weg zum Wagen. 15 Minuten später ist das Auto dann auch erreicht und alle eingestiegen. „Jetzt fahren wir euch mal nach Hause. Ihr müsst mir halt die Adresse sagen." meint Kogoro und setzt den Wagen in Bewegung. Als erstes wird Genta abgeliefert und mit einem „Conan du musst dich auch hin und wieder bei uns melden. OK?" von Genta und einem „Klar. Also Machs gut!" von Conan ist die erste Verabschiedung erfolgreich. Nach 2 weiteren Verabschiedungen der mehr oder weniger gleichen Sorte ist die nun nur noch aus Ai, Conan, Ran und Kogoro bestehende Gruppe auf dem Weg zur Detektei Mori. Kurz darauf sind sie auch schon angekommen. „So ich begleite Ai noch schnell nach Hause. Bis gleich." sagt Conan und damit machen sich die beiden auf den Weg. „Nur noch mal zur Erinnerung. Meine Verwandlung ist morgen frühestens um 09:00 Uhr und spätestens um 23:00 Uhr? Oder hab ich da was falsch in Erinnerung?" stellt Conan die Frage nachdem sie außer Hörweite von Ran und Kogoro sind. „Du hast noch alles richtig in Erinnerung Kudo. Deswegen hoffe ich nicht das du morgen verschläfst. Ran wird sicherlich von deinen Eltern verlangen dich dann noch schlafen zu lassen. Also früh aufstehen verstanden?" erwidert Ai und schaut dabei den geschrumpften Detektiv morgen geschrumpfte Detektivin von der Seite an. „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Als ob ich da verschlafen könnte." sagt Conan. Der Rest des Weges verläuft schweigend. „Also bis morgen früh Haibara." verabschiedet sich Conan grinsend als die beiden vor dem Haus des Professor stehen. „Bis morgen Kudo" antwortet die geschrumpfte Wissenschaftlerin und geht ins Haus. Daraufhin macht sich Conan wieder auf den Weg zur Detektei, wo er nach einem kurzen Abendessen dann auch schon ins Bett geht. Er will ja morgen nicht verschlafen.

Außerdem ist Schlaf gesund!

So das wars schon wieder. Langsam wird es spannend oder nicht?

Saiyaman: Durchaus. Man bekommt Vorfreude auf das neue Kapitel. Vorallem da du sein neues Geburtsdatum noch nicht preisgegeben hast.

Das neue Geburtsdatum kommt vielleicht schon im nächsten Kapitel. Mal schauen wielange ich das neue Kapitel gestalten will. Darauf wird es nämlich ankommen *grins* So Saiyaman hat seine Meinung kund getan. Was meinen die Leser? Sprudelt es einfach in die Kommentare oder schreibt mir persönlich. Ich werde auch sicher jedem antworten. *Lacht*

Saiyaman: Willst du nicht noch einen kleinen Spoiler für das nächste Kapitel geben? *neugierig ist*

Nein. Aber ich verspreche diesmal nicht 11 Tage zu warten. Also Saiyaman bekomm deine Saiyajingene in den Griff. Oder anders ausgedrückt übe dich in Geduld. Auch das ist eine Tugend. *grins*

Saiyaman: Na von mir aus!

Zudem ist mir so beim durchschauen der Kommentare aufgefallen das ich anscheinend fast nur weibliche Leser habe. *lacht* Nicht das mich das stören würde im Gegenteil ich empfinde es als Kompliment das die FF so beliebt beim weiblichen Geschlecht ist. Und das obwohl der Autor männlich ist. Das macht mich wirklich stolz.

Und zuletzt hoffe ich das es wieder allen gefallen hat. Bis zum nächsten Mal!

Euer Super Vegeto


	9. Verwandlung?

Halli Hallo,  
hier bin ich schon wieder. Fleißig wie die Maurer am schreiben.  
Saiyaman: Was ist passiert das du so schnell weiterschreibst?  
Bayern hat die Champions League gewonnen.  
Saiyaman: Und das hat dich zum Weiterschreiben motiviert?  
Klar. Wie dem auch sei. Ich hab noch ein paar Leserinformationen die ich in den vorherigen Kapiteln einfach vergessen habe mitzuteilen.  
Saiyaman: Wir hören.  
Also 1tens: Die vom FBI ausgestellten Dokumente für Tsuki (Conan als Mädchen) sind natürlich schon im Besitz von Conan's Eltern. Da diese die gesamten vom FBI benötigten Informationen auch zu Jodie gebracht haben. Conan weiß also noch nicht über sein neues Geburtsdatum Bescheid. Und 2tens: Conan's Eltern leben natürlich nicht in der Villa Kudo sondern bis sich Conan verwandelt in einem Hotel. Könnte ja sein das Ran mal wieder die Villa aufräumen will. So das waren natürlich auch die Informationen.  
Saiyaman: Conan weiß nicht über seinen neuen Geburtstag Bescheid. Doch nur damit du es noch in dem Kapitel erwähnen kannst? Der Rest klingt doch einfach logisch.  
Vielleicht. Lass dich überraschen Saiyaman. Und einfach mal das Angebot dass ich wenn ihr wollt noch 2 Kapitel schreib wie 1tens Jodie die Daten für Ai abholt und noch eins wie Conan's Eltern die Daten zu Jodie bringen. Wie ihr wollt.  
Soviel dazu. Dann wünsche ich euch jetzt noch viel Spaß.

Genervt stellt Conan seinen Wecker ab und schaut dann auf die Uhr. ‚07:45 Uhr. So früh aufstehen und das an einem Samstag' denkt sich der geschrumpfte Detektiv und erhebt sich aus dem Bett. Sich streckend macht sich Conan auf den Weg ins Wohn- und Esszimmer. Dort sind wie jeden Morgen schon Ran und ihr Vater am frühstücken. „Ah Guten Morgen Conan. Hast du gut geschlafen?" stellt Ran die Frage und schaut den geschrumpften Detektiv an. „Morgen Nervenzwerg. Eine schöne letzte Nacht gehabt?" kommt es noch von Kogoro bevor Conan überhaupt die erste Frage beantworten konnte. „Guten Morgen Ran, Guten Morgen Onkelchen. Ja, ich hab gut geschlafen nur leider viel zu kurz." antwortet Conan noch verschlafen und er wie zur Bestätigung sofort gähnen muss. „Ich mach dir kurz Frühstück Conan. Deine Eltern kommen ja auch schon in 45 Minuten." sagt Ran und verlässt den Raum. „Und freust du dich schon auf deine Eltern?" stellt jetzt Kogoro die Frage ohne dabei zu Conan zu schauen. „Ein bisschen. Einerseits freue ich mich natürlich auf meine Eltern, andererseits werde ich alle hier vermissen." antwortet Conan auf die Frage. ‚Ist zwar gelogen, da Conan Edogawa überhaupt keine Eltern hat und ich die Stadt gar nicht verlasse.' denkt sich Conan und schaut einfach weiter in die Nachrichten die im TV laufen. 5 Minuten später betritt dann auch Ran wieder den Raum und stellt dem geschrumpften Detektiv das Frühstück auf den Tisch. Mittlerweile waren es nur noch 35 Minuten bis zur Ankunft seiner Eltern. ‚Jetzt spielt das Wetter auch noch verrückt. Wir haben Herbst und heute Abend soll es anfangen zu schneien und das soll auch die ganze nächste Woche so kalt bleiben. Was ist den hier los? Gestern war es noch angenehm warm und heute so ein Umschwung.' denkt sich Conan nachdem er den Wetterbericht gesehen hat. Schweigend verläuft auch so die Zeit und dann klingelt es auch schon an der Tür. „Ich geh schon" sagt Ran und macht sich auf den Weg zur Tür. „Hallo Fräulein Mori. Wir sind hier um Conan abzuholen." sagt Frau *Edogawa* und lächelt Ran freundlich zu. „Hallo Frau Edogawa. Kommen Sie doch rein. Conan muss sich noch schnell umziehen." antwortet Ran und die Trauer war ihr deutlich anzusehen und zu hören. „Sehr gerne. Aber viel Zeit hab ich nicht. Wir müssen um 09:15 Uhr wieder am Flughafen sein. Mein Mann wartet dort schon." antwortet die verkleidete Yukiko und betritt die Wohnung. Gemeinsam betreten sie das Wohn- und Esszimmer. „Conan, deine Mutter ist da." sagt Ran und schaut traurig zu Conan. „Na los. Komm zieh dich an. Wir müssen um 09:15 Uhr wieder am Flughafen sein. Dein Papa wartet schon." sagt seine Mutter und daraufhin erhebt sich Conan auch und begibt sich in sein altes Zimmer. „Hier Herr Mori. Eine kleine Aufwandsentschädigung für die Zeit in der sie auf meinen Sohn aufgepasst haben." sagt Frau Edogawa und überreicht Kogoro den Scheck. Ohne auf den Betrag des Schecks zu schauen antwortet der Meisterdetektiv „Es war mir ein Vergnügen. Ihr Sohn hat großes Potenzial als Detektiv auch wenn er oft an den Tatorten sehr nervtötend war.". Bevor die verkleidete Yukiko antworten kann betritt Conan wieder den Raum. In frischer Kleidung, gepackter Tasche und genervten Blick schaut er zu seiner Mutter. „Da bist du ja schon. Komm Conan verabschiede dich noch schnell. Dann müssen wir wirklich los. 25 Minuten brauchen wir zum Flughafen. Um spätestens 09:25 Uhr geht unser Flieger. Also schnell wir haben schon 08:40 Uhr." sagt seine Mutter und läuft schon zur Wohnungstüre. „Ran, Onkelchen. Ich danke euch vielmals dass ihr euch immer um mich gekümmert habt. Ich werde euch vermissen." sagt Conan und schaut in die Gesichter von Ran und ihrem Vater. Ersterer laufen schon Tränen über die Wangen. „Ich werde dich auch vermissen Conan. Und vergiss nicht dich zu melden." sagt Ran und wird dann kurz von Conan umarmt. „Ich werde mich sicher melden. Ran" antwortet Conan und läuft dann lächelnd zu Kogoro. „Machs gut Kleiner. Und schau das du ein berühmter Detektiv wirst." sagt Kogoro und legt ihm eine Hand auf den Kopf. „Auf jeden Fall Onkelchen." sagt Conan grinsend und geht jetzt aus dem Zimmer. „Auf Wiedersehen." ruft Conan noch dann verlässt er die Wohnung. Gemeinsam mit seiner Mutter geht er zum wartenden Taxi. „Ich danke ihnen. Hier noch etwas extra Trinkgeld. Tschüss" sagt Yukiko und verschwindet mit Conan schnell aus dem Sichtfeld der Detektei. „Dann machen wir uns mal auf den Weg zu Professor Agasa. Noch 10 Minuten bis 09:00 Uhr." sagt Conan und läuft Richtung des Hauses von Professor Agasa. Dort angekommen klingelt seine Mutter und kurz darauf wird die Tür auch von der geschrumpften Wissenschaftlerin geöffnet. „Morgen Haibara. Gut geschlafen?" begrüßt Conan grinsend die geschrumpfte Wissenschaftlerin. „Morgen Kudo. Kommt rein. Und ja ich habe gut geschlafen danke der Nachfrage." erwidert Ai und läuft ins Wohnzimmer. Immer noch grinsend folgen ihr Yukiko sowie Conan ins Wohnzimmer, in dem schon der Professor und auch sein Vater sitzen. „Morgen Professor Agasa, Morgen Vater." begrüßt Conan auch die beiden die den Gruß sogleich erwidern. Nachdem sich alle gesetzt haben schaut Conan auf die Uhr. „Noch 5 Minuten bis zum frühestens angenommen Verwandlungszeitpunkt. Ich hab keine Lust. Und was sollen wir den ganzen Tag machen falls ich mich wirklich erst um 23:00 Uhr verwandle?" fragt Conan und schaut in die Runde. Überraschenderweise ist es Ai die als erstes antwortet „Du wirst heute zumindest das Haus sicher nicht verlassen und es wird immer jemand in der Nähe sein. Also könnten wir einfach den Fernseher anmachen und warten. Oder andere Vorschläge? Lesen wäre auch noch möglich" meint Ai und schaut in die Runde. „Schauen wir einfach mal fern. Wenn nichts Gutes im Fernsehen läuft schauen wir halt DVD." sagt Conan und schon wird das Fernsehgerät in Betrieb genommen. So vergeht einige Zeit und noch immer kein Anzeichen der Verwandlung. „Mama, sag mal wann hab ich eigentlich Geburtstag? Das habt ihr mir bis jetzt noch gar nicht gesagt. Irgendwann sollte ich das ja auch erfahren." sagt Conan und schaut zu seiner Mutter. „Ich wollte es dir eigentlich erst nach der Verwandlung sagen. Du willst es also unbedingt jetzt wissen?" stellt Yukiko die Gegenfrage, die mit einem einfachen „Ja" bestätigt wird. Grinsend sagt Yukiko „Also halt dich fest. Du wirst dich bestimmt über das Datum freuen.". Unruhig rutscht der geschrumpfte Detektiv jetzt auf dem Sofa hin und her. „Nun spann mich doch nicht auf die Folter." meint er nervös und schaut zu seiner Mutter. „OK. Also dein neues Geburtsdatum ist der 06. Januar 2001. Weißt du warum dieses Datum so besonders ist?" sagt Yukiko und schaut zu ihrem Sohn. Dieser schaut sie einfach nur perplex an. „Wirklich der 06. Januar. Der 06. Januar soll das Geburtsdatum von Sherlock Holmes gewesen sein. Ist ja irre." freut sich Conan jetzt. Lächelnd wird er von den restlichen Anwesenden angeschaut. Nachdem sich der geschrumpfte Detektiv wieder beruhigt hat, wird schon die nächste DVD in den DVD-Player eingelegt und gestartet. So vergeht wieder einige Zeit und noch immer kein Anzeichen einer Verwandlung. „Wie viel Uhr ist eigentlich?" stellt jetzt Yukiko die Frage. „Wir sitzen mittlerweile über 6 Stunden vor dem Fernseher. Es ist mittlerweile schon 16:30 Uhr." meint Conan gelangweilt und schaut in die Runde. „Hat noch jemand Lust einen Film zu schauen?" stellt jetzt Conan die Frage, die jeder mit einem „Nein, keine Lust mehr" beantwortet wird. „Ich werde ein wenig lesen. Ich hab ja einen Sherlock Holmes Roman zur Vorsicht mitgebracht. Wer hier dann meinen Aufpasser spielt ist mir egal." meint Conan und kramt in seiner Tasche die neben dem Sofa steht. „Ich schau schon nach ihm. Der Rest kann also auch ruhig außer Haus gehen." sagt Haibara und beschafft sich ebenfalls ein Buch aus einem Bücherregal im Wohnzimmer. „OK. Danke Ai." vom Professor und schon verlassen sowohl Hiroshi und auch Yusako den Raum. „Ich war gestern verkleidet in der Stadt bummeln und habe ein süßes Outfit entdeckt für dich Shin-Chan. Das werde ich jetzt schnell kaufen gehen. Also Tschüss ihr beiden." sagt Yukiko und verlässt den Raum. Weitere 2 Stunden verbringen die beiden lesend und ohne ein Wort zu sagen. „Essen ist fertig." ertönt es aus der Küche und genau in diesem Moment… kommt Yukiko wieder von ihrem Shoppingtrip. „Hey, Shin-Chan. Schau mal das hab ich hier gekauft. ( /guns-visual-novel-game-cg-scarf-anime-girls-shinigami-no-testament-mukougaoka-kana/ . Natürlich ohne die Waffe :D) Und ich hab noch ein schönes Oberteil gefunden." sagt Yukiko und zeigt ihm die Kleidung. „Und gefallen sie dir?" fragt ihn seine Mutter woraufhin Conan nickt und mit einem kurzen „Ja, sind schön" antwortet. „Achja Mama, es gibt Essen." sagt Conan und läuft ins Esszimmer. Auch das Essen und weitere 3 Stunden vergehen ohne erwähnenswerte Ereignisse. „21:30 Uhr schon. War doch so was von klar das die Verwandlung sich so ewig hinzieht. Beim Gegengift hab ich immer das Glück das es wirklich nur die kürzeste Zeit lang wirkt." motzt der geschrumpfte Detektiv und schaut genervt in die Runde. „Tja Kudo, kann man nichts machen es… Kudo was ist los?" stellt die geschrumpfte Wissenschaftlerin hektisch die Frage. „Mein… Mein Körper. Es geht los. Der gleiche Schmerz… wie beim… Schrumpfen." erwidert Conan atemlos. Sofort sind alle Anwesenden im Raum wieder hellwach und an der Seite des gleich geschlechtsveränderten Detektivs. „Wie… ich das… hasse" keucht der geschrumpfte Detektiv atemlos. Bevor jemand etwas erwidern kann verliert Conan das Bewusstsein. Keine 5 Minuten später ist das Spektakel dann auch vorbei. Vor ihnen auf dem Sofa liegt jetzt nicht mehr ein 7-jähriger Junge sondern ein 5-jähriges Mädchen. ( . .jpg?st=yijGxSePn3stHwtSJ7UY_w&e=1369607400 . So sieht Conan nach der Verwandlung aus. Ich finde das passt ziemlich gut. Das Oberteil auf dem Bild ist auch das was Yukiko noch zusätzlich gekauft hat.) Es war also wirklich passiert. Immer noch schockiert, trotz der Tatsache das man wusste das es passiert) schauen sich Yukiko und Yusako an. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch Yukiko und Yusako zur Tochter. Ich hoffe doch sie wird meine beste Freundin." meint Ai jetzt lächelnd und setzt sich wieder auf das Sofa. Dadurch wieder in die Realität zurückgeholt erwidern die *frischgebackenen* Eltern „Danke." und auch der Professor beglückwünscht jetzt die beiden. „Und Ai, du darfst gerne die beste Freundin von Tsuki werden." sagt jetzt Yukiko und streichelt ihrer Tochter durchs Haar. „Sie hat Fieber. Haben sie was gegen Fieber Hiroshi?" fragt Yukiko jetzt und schaut zu Professor Agasa. „Natürlich. Ich hab immer ein fiebersenkendes Medikament im Haus, da Conan oder jetzt Tsuki früher immer bei der Einnahme des Gegengifts Fieber bekommen hat. Ich hol es schnell." antwortet der Professor und verlässt den Raum. Kurz darauf betritt er wieder den Raum und gibt Yukiko das Medikament. „Danke." sagt Yukiko und gibt ihrer Tochter das Medikament. „Es ist jetzt schon spät am Abend. Wir sollten jetzt gehen." meint Yusako und schaut auf die Uhr. Diese zeigt mittlerweile schon 22:00 Uhr an. „Ja, du hast Recht." antwortet Yukiko und nimmt ihre Tochter auf den Arm. „Willst du nicht lieber die Decke vom Sofa mitnehmen Yukiko? Nicht dass das Fieber noch schlimmer wird." sagt der Professor besorgt. „Danke Hiroshi." antwortet Yukiko und wickelt Tsuki in die Decke ein. Dann begeben sich alle Anwesenden zur Tür. „Also Tschüss. Bis Morgen" von Yukiko und ein „Bis Morgen." von Yusako und schon verlassen die beiden das Haus und begeben sich zu ihrem Mietwagen. Nach 15 Minuten Fahrzeit sind die beiden dann auch im Hotel angekommen und weitere 5 Minuten später sind sie dann auch im Zimmer. „Ich bringe Tsuki schnell ins Bett. Dann werde ich noch bei Ran anrufen und ihr ankündigen das wir *morgen* wieder nach Tokio kommen." sagt Yukiko und verschwindet in das Nebenzimmer. Vorsorglich haben die beiden nämlich ein Doppelzimmer gebucht. 5 Minuten später betritt dann auch Yukiko wieder das Zimmer und geht direkt zum Telefon und wählt die Privatnummer der Mori's. /Hallo? Ran Mori am Apparat./ meldet sich Ran. „Hallo Ran. Ich bin es Yukiko." antwortet Yukiko. /Frau Kudo? Wie geht es ihnen denn?/ stellt Ran die Frage. „Mir und auch Yusako geht es blendend. Ich wollte auch nur anrufen um Bescheid zu geben dass wir wieder nach Japan kommen. Morgen um 14:00 Uhr landen wir in Tokio. Wir würden uns freuen wenn ihr uns zusammen mit deiner Mutter Eri abholen würdet. Dann müssen wir kein Taxi nehmen." sagt Yukiko lächelnd. Denn sie waren ja eigentlich schon in Tokio. /Sie kommen nach Japan. Wie lange denn dieses Mal?/ stellt Ran die Frage. „Wir ziehen wieder ganz nach Japan." antwortet Yukiko und wartet auf die Antwort. /Sie ziehen wieder nach Japan? Da wird sich Shinichi bestimmt freuen wenn er das nächste Mal nach Hause kommt. Oh fast vergessen, wir kommen sie natürlich morgen abholen. Mein Vater hat noch den Mietwagen da./ sagt Ran lächelnd. „Gut, dann sehen wir uns morgen. Ich störe dann auch nicht weiter. Also Bis Morgen Ran." bringt Yukiko das Gespräch zum Ende. /Bis Morgen Frau Kudo./ erwidert Ran und beendet das Gespräch. Lächelnd legt Yukiko auch auf. „So wir beide sollten uns dann auch schlafen legen oder?" fragt Yukiko ihren Mann lächelnd. Kurz darauf sind auch die Lichter gelöscht. Morgen würde ein wahrlich interessanter Tag werden.

Denn Vorfreude ist die schönste Freude. Und Yukiko freut sich schon auf die Gesichter von Ran, ihrem Vater und Eri.

Denn Schadenfreude ist bekanntlich doch die schönste Freude!

So das war's mit dem Kapitel. Hoffe es war interessant genug.

Saiyaman: Sehr interessant gewähltes Geburtsdatum, aber äußerst passend. Glück muss man haben was? *grinst*

Schon. Und jetzt ist es also soweit. Conan ist ein Mädchen. Wie wäre es eigentlich Saiyaman, willst du nicht auch so ne veraltete Version des APTX4869 einnehmen? Ich lass extra nur die Geschlechtsumwandelnde Nebenwirkung eintreten

Saiyaman: Nein danke kein Interesse. Videl würde mich killen.

Stimmt. Na dann lassen wir das doch mal lieber. Aber sei gewarnt, wenn du zuviel nervst dann zwinge ich dich einfach dazu das Gift zu nehmen. *böse lacht*

Saiyaman: Verstanden Boss! *salutiert*

Na dann, ich hoffe ihr hattet viel Spaß beim Lesen. Kritik, Lob und Verbesserungsvorschläge sind gerne gesehen. Und falls euch ein Rechtschreibfehler auffällt meldet euch bei mir. Das ganze Kapitel ist nicht Beta gelesen worden.

Also bis Bald!

Euer Super Vegeto


	10. Ankunft in Tokio

Ankunft in Tokio

Halli Hallo,

hier kommt ein neues Kapitel.

Saiyaman: Was denn kein Spruch wie sonst immer?

Nein, heute nicht.

Saiyaman: Wirst du krank oder was ist los?

Keine Motivation. Ich bin derzeit auf so einem Final Fantasy 13 Trip. Jetzt hab ich mir das Spiel wieder gekauft im Internet. Jetzt muss ich aber warten bis mein Geld da ist damit ich überweisen kann. Also…. ja blöd!

Saiyaman: Deswegen bist du so demotiviert?

Genau! Das Spiel ist auch einfach zu geil. Vor allem Lightning. Mein Lieblingscharakter. Vielleicht werde ich ein bisschen Lightning in Conan's neues Ich einbauen. Aber das dann nur zu Leuten die sie nicht kennt und oder die das Geheimnis der Verwandlung nicht kennen.

Saiyaman: Ich kenn ihre Persönlichkeit nicht also ist mir es egal. Zudem es doch ziemlich seltsam wäre wenn er sich jetzt genauso benehmen würde wie Conan.

Sehe ich auch so! Wie dem auch sei. Ich danke wieder allen für die Kommentare bzw. Reviews. Achja außerdem ist Conan's neue Kleidung natürlich im Hotelzimmer.

Na dann wünsch ich viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Durch ein plötzliches Kältegefühl geweckt schaut sich der verwandelte und geschrumpfte Detektiv um. ‚Wo bin ich? Ein Hotelzimmer?' fragt sich unsere Detektivin. ‚Uff. Bin ich kaputt.' denkt sich Tsuki und sinkt wieder komplett in ihr Kopfkissen. Dann öffnet sich die Türe und ihre Mutter betritt das Zimmer. „Guten Mittag meine Süße. Na wie geht es dir jetzt?" fragt Yukiko und schaut zu ihrer Tochter. „Geht so. Zumindest mal besser als gestern während der Verwandlung. Wo sind wir eigentlich?" stellt Tsuki die Frage und schaut sich noch mal prüfend um. Jetzt setzt sich Yukiko auf einen Stuhl neben ihrem Bett und sagt „Wir sind in dem Hotelzimmer in dem ich und dein Vater bis zu deiner Verwandlung gewohnt haben.". Dann hilft sie ihrer Tochter beim Aufsetzen und gibt ihr ein Glas Wasser und ein fiebersenkendes Mittel. „Hier nimm das. Dann geht es dir bald wieder besser. Ich glaube Ai werden wir heute nicht besuchen gehen, weil du soviel wie möglich schlafen solltest." sagt Yukiko während ihre Tochter das Medikament einnimmt. Dann schaut Tsuki zu ihrer Mutter und fragt „Wie viel Uhr ist eigentlich? Und um welche Uhrzeit wollten wir in Tokio ankommen?". Schnell schaut ihre Mutter auf die Uhr. „Wir haben jetzt 12:30 Uhr und wir wollten heute um 14:00 Uhr hier in Tokio landen. Also müssen wir dich jetzt kurz baden und dann gleich anziehen, denn zum Flughafen brauchen wir knapp 20 Minuten. Davor müssen wir aber noch den Mietwagen abgeben bei der Autovermietung neben dem Flughafen." antwortet ihre Mutter und begibt sich zu einem Koffer im Zimmer. Schnell sucht sie nach dem passenden Outfit. „Hmm… draußen schneit es immer noch. Also das hier. ( )" murmelt Yukiko vor sich hin. Dann läuft sie zum Bett und nimmt Tsuki auf den Arm. „So komm dann baden wir mal kurz. Dürfte ja kein Problem sein da dein Fieber weder ein grippaler Infekt oder sonstiges ist." meint Tsukis Mutter und begibt sich ins Bad. Eine Viertel Stunde später verlassen die beiden wieder das Badezimmer. „Und ihr beiden. Seid ihr soweit können wir dann los? Wir sollten wirklich eine halbe Stunde früher da sein. Sicher ist sicher." meint Yusako und schaut zu den beiden. „Ja, sind gleich soweit. wir müssten nur schnell Tsukis Koffer holen." antwortet Yukiko und nach diesen Worten holt Yusako auch schon den Koffer. „So haben wir dann alles?" stellt Yusako die Frage. Kurz nickt Yukiko und dann machen sich die beiden auf den Weg, da Tsuki von Yukiko aufgrund ihres Fiebers getragen wird. Zehn Minuten später ist die Familie auch auf dem Weg Richtung Flughafen, den sie nach 20minütiger Fahrt auch erreicht haben. „Geh du mit Tsuki schon rein. Ich bringe den Wagen weg." sagt Yusako woraufhin seine Frau nickt. Dann steigt sie aus dem Wagen und fragt „Und du schaffst es auch alleine das Gepäck herzubringen?". Kurz nickt Yusako und dann fährt er auch schon weiter. Nach wenigen Metern betritt Yukiko zusammen mit ihrer Tochter dann auch das Terminal. Schnell schaut sie sich nach einem Platz um der von außen nicht einsehbar ist. Mittlerweile war es 13:25 Uhr. ‚Yusako müsste auch gleich da sein.' denkt sich Yukiko und auch in diesem Moment betritt Yusako das Gebäude. Nach kurzem Umschauen entdeckt er seine winkende Frau und fiebrige Tochter. „Da bin ich wieder. Koffer sind auch alle dabei." meint Yusako grinsend und stellt die Koffer ab. Lächelnd nickt Yukiko während Yusako sich neben sie setzt. „Noch eine halbe Stunde bis unser Flieger landet. Tsuki ist mittlerweile auch eingeschlafen. Wenigstens ist das Fieber etwas gesunken." sagt Yukiko und schaut sich dabei um. Es war erstaunlich ruhig wenn man bedenkt dass es sich um einen Flughafen handelt. „Das freut mich. Sie hatte auch wirklich hohes Fieber." meint Yusako und schaut zu seiner Tochter, die auf Yukikos Schoß eingeschlafen ist. 5 Minuten vor 14:00 Uhr ist dann auch die Familie Mori am Flughafen angekommen. Zehn Minuten später entschließen sich Yukiko und Yusako den Flughafen zu verlassen. Yukiko, mit Tsuki auf dem Arm, und Yusako, mit der Reisetasche seiner Tochter über der Schulter und in jeder Hand einen Koffer tragend, machen sich auf den Weg zum Ausgang. „Hallo Eri, Ran und Kogoro. Danke fürs Abholen." ruft Yukiko und weckt damit versehentlich ihre Tochter. „Hallo Yukiko!" „Hallo Frau Kudo" und „Hallo Familie Kudo" wir von den Angesprochenen erwidert. „Sag mal Yukiko. Wer ist das Mädchen das du da trägst?" stellt jetzt Eri die Frage, die Yukiko schon freudig erwartet hat. ‚Ich freue mich schon auf ihre Gesichter. Das wird sicher unbezahlbar' denkt sich Yukiko. „Na, wer ist das wohl? Stell dich doch nicht dumm." erwidert Yukiko und schaut dabei zu ihrer alten Freundin. „Woher sollen wir denn wissen wer das Mädchen ist Yukiko?" stellt Eri überrascht die Frage. ‚So jetzt müssen wir auf überrascht tun.' denkt sich Yukiko und schaut zu ihrem Mann, welcher ihr kurz zunickt. „Ihr wisst es wirklich nicht?" stellt Yukiko überrascht die Gegenfrage. Daraufhin schütteln alle den Kopf. „Seltsam. Na wenn das so ist. Darf ich vorstellen? Das ist unsere Tochter Tsuki." sagt Yukiko lächelnd und schaut erwartungsvoll in die Runde. Die Reaktionen waren wie sich Yukiko es gedacht hatte. Bis zum Anschlag aufgerissene Augen. leicht geöffneter Mund. ‚Flugticket von Los Angeles nach Tokio? 200€. Die überraschten Gesichter von Freunden sehen? Unbezahlbar.' denkt sich Yukiko grinsend. „T…T….Tochter?" stottert Eri und schaut geschockt zu Tsuki. „Genau." sagt Yukiko grinsend. „U..Und warum hast du dich nicht gemeldet? Das sind doch wunderbare Neuigkeiten! Glückwunsch ihr Beiden!" meint Eri glücklich. „Können wir das nicht später besprechen? Es ist wirklich kalt und außerdem hat Tsuki jetzt auch während des Fluges einen Fieberanfall bekommen. Sie ist zwar warm gekleidet aber ich will sie schnell nach Hause bringen." sagt Yukiko und schaut ins das vom Fieber und der Kälte gerötete Gesicht ihrer Tochter. „K..Kalt. Mama mir ist kalt." meint Tsuki schwach und legt ihren Kopf auf die Schulter ihrer Mutter. „Wir sind bald zuhause mein Schatz." sagt Yukiko. „Kogoro, würden sie den Kofferraum ihres Wagens bitte öffnen? Ich habe leider keine Hand mehr frei." sagt Yusako und läuft zum Kofferraum. Mit einem kurzen „Natürlich" begibt sich auch Kogoro zum Kofferraum. Fünf Minuten später sitzen alle im gemieteten Kleinbus auf dem Weg zur Villa Kudo. Jetzt waren auch Yukiko und Yusako wieder in ihrem Geburtsland. Und ihre Tochter würde jetzt die frühere Heimat ihrer Eltern kennenlernen. Ihr Sohn kennt das Land ja bereits.

Denn Zuhause ist es immer noch am schönsten!

So das wars auch schon.

Saiyaman: Dafür das du demotiviert warst finde ich es ziemlich gut.

Danke. Naja heute hab ich wirklich keine Lust hier ewig zu quatschen. Allerdings hoffe ich das es wieder allen gefallen hat. Im nächsten Kapitel wird Tsuki auch noch keinen großen Auftritt haben. Wieder kleinere kränkliche Auftritte.

Saiyaman: Wird wohl die Erklärungsrunde wegen dem *Nichtmelden* sein.

Jop. Naja wie dem auch sei. Wie schon mal gesagt ich hoffe das es allen gefallen hat.

Also Bis Bald!

Euer Super Vegeto


	11. Erklärungen

Hallöchen,

nach langer Pause und oft demotiviert angefangenen Versuchen das Kapitel zu schreiben ist es jetzt endlich da!

Saiyaman: Wurde ja auch Zeit! *Maske von einem alten Mann anzieht* Ich hab schon Falten!

Dann beiß endlich ins Gras! Hab ich meine Ruhe vor dir *fett grins*

Saiyaman:*Maske auszieht* Das war jetzt aber hart.

Du kennst mich doch!

Saiyaman: Ja, ein total Wahnsinniger!

Ich weiß *böses Lachen* *Blitze im Hintergrund*

Nun wie dem auch sei, hier will ich mich auch einfach mal für die Geduld meiner Leser bedanken. Ich weiß das ich ein scheiß Autor bin, trotzdem habt ihr genug Geduld zu warten. Das freut mich wirklich sehr!

Saiyaman: Wir stehen alle hinter dir! Hoffe ich zumindest.

Danke. Dann wünsch ich auch mal viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Saiyaman: Viel Spaß!

Eine halbe Stunde später stehen Familie Kudo und Mori vor der Villa Kudo. Die Fahrt zur Villa war sehr ruhig aus Rücksicht auf die kränkelnde Tsuki. Nachdem sie die Villa betreten haben, wendet sich Yukiko an die Gäste "Ich bring Tsuki schnell ins Bett. Wartet doch im Wohnzimmer." und mit diesen Worten verschwindet Yukiko in das obere Stockwerk. Fünf Minuten später betritt auch Yukiko das Wohnzimmer. "Wie geht es ihr eigentlich? Ihrer Tochter mein ich." stellt Ran die Frage. Der Gedanke das Shinichi eine kleine Schwester hat und er ihr nie von Ihr erzählt hat, belastet sie. "Sie hat hohes Fieber. Ich hab ihr schon ein fiebersenkendes Mittel gegeben. Sie braucht also viel Schlaf und dann wird das schon wieder." antwortet Yukiko und setzt sich neben ihren Mann auf das Sofa. "Also, warum habt ihr euch nicht gemeldet?" fragt Eri. "Das sind doch wunderbare Nachrichten!" fügt sie noch schnell hinzu. Gespielt verwirrt schauen sich Yukiko und Yusako an. Dann schaut Yusako in die Runde und fragt "Hat euch Hiroshi nichts erzählt? Wir hatten damals auf seinen Anrufbeantworter gesprochen." erklärt Yusako ernst. Hoffend das niemand die Lüge durchschaut schauen sowohl Yukiko als auch Yusako in die Gesichter der Anwesenden. "Nein, er hat uns nichts erzählt. Sehr viel Kontakt hatte der Professor sowie nicht mit meinem Eltern." sagt Ran und schaut bestätigungssuchend zu ihren Eltern, woraufhin beide nicken. Daraufhin ist kurze Zeit absolute Ruhe im Raum bevor Ran sagt "Wann haben sie sich den gemeldet? Ich weiß das Professor Agasa vor ca. 5 Jahren ein neues Telefon kaufen musste weil sein altes kaputt gegangen ist.". Gespielt geschockt schauen Yukiko und ihr Mann zu Ran. "Noch am Tag ihrer Geburt haben wir uns gemeldet. Also am 06. Januar 2001." antwortet Yusako und schaut nervös in die Runde. "Und Ran wann war das mit dem kaputten Telefon?" stellt Kogoro seiner Tochter die Frage. Diese antwortet "Am Abend des 05. Januar 2001. Die Elektronikgeschäfte hatten schon zu und am Tag darauf ist ja ein Feiertag.". Überrascht schauen Eri und ihr Mann. "Es war also einfach Pech das wir nichts erfahren haben! Dann trifft euch beide ja keine Schuld." erklärt Eri und schaut zu den 'frischgebackenen' Eltern. Bevor jemand etwas erwidern kann öffnet sich die Türe zum Wohnzimmer und Tsuki in ihre Decke eingehüllt betritt das Zimmer. Sofort springt Yukiko auf und läuft zu ihrer Tochter. "Schatz, was machst du hier? Du solltest schlafen, dann geht es dir auch schnell wieder besser." fragt Yukiko und schaut ihrer Tochter ins das vom Fieber gerötete Gesicht. 'Kopfschmerzen. Durst. Und noch dazu kann ich nicht mehr einschlafen. Wie ich das hasse! OK. Am besten auf die Tränendrüse drücken. Über neue Charakterzüge kann ich mir noch Gedanken machen, wenn ich wieder gesund bin' denkt sich Tsuki. Trotz der Gedanken schaut sie unschuldig zu ihrer Mutter. "Mama, mein Kopf tut weh, ich hab Durst und kann nicht schlafen." heult der geschlechtsveränderte Detektiv. Sofort wird sie von Yukiko auf den Arm genommen und getröstet. "Shhhhh, du brauchst doch nicht weinen. Komm wir holen was gegen Schmerzen, etwas zu trinken und dann komm ich auch mit zu dir ins Zimmer und bleib solange bis du eingeschlafen bist! OK?". Lächelnd wird das Schauspiel von den Anwesenden betrachtet. "Versprochen?" schnieft Tsuki und schaut mit ihren großen blauen Augen in die ihrer Mutter. "Versprochen!" sagt Yukiko lächelnd und küsst ihre Tochter auf die Stirn. Bevor die beiden den Raum verlassen, wendet sich Yukiko noch an den Rest "Ihr entschuldigt mich? Ich muss mich um meine kleine Prinzessin kümmern.". Daraufhin ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten verlässt Yukiko den Raum, um zusammen mit ihrer Tochter die benötigten Sachen zu besorgen. 'So, die Erklärungsrunde haben wir gut überstanden. Damit wäre das Schlimmste geschafft.' denkt sich Yukiko. Kurze Zeit später befinden sich Mutter und Tochter im Schlafzimmer von Tsuki. "Versuch zu schlafen. Ich bleib hier bist du eingeschlafen bist." sagt Yukiko zu Tsuki, woraufhin diese auch die Augen schließt. Sie wollte ja auch wieder gesund werden!

Denn Gesund ist das Leben einfach schöner!

So das wars auch schon! Ich weiß das es verdammt kurz ist, aber iwie sind mir Ideen während des Schreibens entfallen und deswegen... Ja, ihr wisst schon. *lacht*

Saiyaman: Ich weiß nicht wie es den Lesern geht, aber ich bin schon froh das mal wieder ein Kapitel gekommen ist!

Glaub ich dir gern. Ich würde glaube ich auch vor Vorfreude sterben, vorallem bei Gender-Bender FFs. Aber ich verspreche auch das die nächsten Kapitel wieder länger sind.

Saiyaman: Das will ich doch hoffen.

Ist ein Verspechen! Na dann ich hoffe ihr hattet Spaß und bis zum nächsten Mal!

Saiyaman: Bis zum nächsten Mal!

Grüße Super Vegeto


	12. Sind wir noch Freunde? Ein neuer Look fü

So wie angekündigt. Hier bin ich wieder!

Saiyaman: Ich hatte schon am Samstag mit dir gerechnet.

Ahhh, ich hab auch mit Samstag gerechnet aber iwie bin ich dann doch bis abends bei nem Kumpel gewesen und dann kam nochmal ein Kumpel für ne Stunde zu mir. Iwie hatte ich dann keine Lust mehr zu schreiben weil ich scheiße müde war *lach*

Saiyaman: So ist das also. Naja bist noch im angekündigeten Zeitfenster wenn ich mich richtig entsinne.

Kann sein. Ist ja auch egal aber ich bring wie versprochen ein neues Kapitel. Diesmal hoffentlich länger *lach*

Saiyaman: Hoffen wir alle!

OK! Naja viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Sind wir noch Freunde? Ein neuer Look für Tsuki?

Drei Tage sind seit der Erklärungsrunde vergangen. In einer wohl bekannten Villa öffnen sich gerade die Augen eines nicht ganz normalen Mädchens. Warum nicht normal? Ganz einfach. Dieses Mädchen ist niemand anderes als Shinichi Kudo! Durch ein Gift erst auf die Größe eines Grundschülers geschrumpft und später durch eine weitere Nebenwirkung des Giftes in ein Mädchen verwandelt. Man kann also ohne Gewissensbisse behaupten dass dieses Mädchen nicht ganz normal ist. 'Ahh, endlich fühle ich mich wieder besser. Mein Fieber scheint endlich vorbei zu sein' sind die ersten Gedanken des gerade erwachten Mädchens. Die Decke zur Seite schlagend setzt sie sich auf. 'Ein Schlafanzug? Wann...? Ahh, wird mir wohl Mama angezogen haben.'. Gerade als sie aufstehen will öffnet sich die Türe zu ihrem Zimmer. "Du bist ja schon wach! Guten Morgen Tsuki." erklingt die Stimme ihrer Mutter Yukiko. "Komm dann zieh dich an und dann frühstücken wir. Oder muss ich helfen?" stellt Yukiko grinsend die Frage. 'Zeit das kleine Kind zu spielen' denkt sich Tsuki grinsend und schaut zu ihrer Mutter. "Mama, du hilfst mir doch beim Anziehen?" stellt sie jetzt grinsend die Frage. Perplex schaut Yukiko zu ihrer Tochter. Damit hat sie wohl nicht gerechnet. Kurz den Kopf schüttelnd schaut Yukiko zu ihrer Tochter, die einerseits grinsend, andererseits aber auch erwartungsvoll schaut. Lächelnd läuft Yukiko zum Schrank ihrer Tochter um frische Kleidung zu holen (Unterwäsche natürlich auch). Dann dreht sich Yukiko wieder zu ihrer Tochter. "So meine kleine Prinzessin. Jetzt gehen wir beide aber erstmal baden!" sagt Yukiko grinsend. Die Reaktion ihrer Tochter ist wie sie sich es vorgestellt hat. Rot werdend schaut Tsuki zu ihrer Mutter und stottert "M...Meinst d..du d...das ernst?". Grinsend nickt Yukiko nur. "Ich kann aber alleine baden! Da brauchst du nicht mitzukommen!" protesiert Tsuki jetzt lautstark. Warum sollte sie mit ihrer Mutter baden? Vor noch nichtmal einer Woche war er doch noch ein Junge! Trotz allem Protest stehen Tsuki und ihre Mutter fünf Minuten später im Badezimmer. "Jetzt hab dich nicht so. Man du bist jetzt ein Mädchen also versuch dich wenigstens einigermaßen wie eines zu benehmen." sagt jetzt Yukiko und erreicht das Tsuki jetzt absolut still steht. 'Verdammt. Mama hat Recht.' denkt sich Tsuki und seufzt geschlagen. "Na gut. Hast ja Recht. Verdammt." erwidert die kleine Detektivin und schaut zur Seite. Zwanzig Minuten später ist auch das Spektakel vorbei, das Ergebnis sind ein frischgebadetes Mutter-Tochter-Gespann. Weitere knapp zehn Minuten später verlassen die Beiden komplett eingekleidet das Badezimmer ( highschool-of-the-dead/images/a/af/Anime_ Tsukis Kleidung. Yukiko könnt ihr euch ja in einem bekannten Outfit vorstellen ;) ). Kurz darauf betreten die Beiden das Esszimmer, in dem Yusako schon am frühstücken ist. "Guten Morgen Papa!" ruft Tsuki und rennt zu Yusako. Überrascht schauen sowohl Yukiko wie auch Yusako auf ihre Tochter, was diese auch bemerkt nachdem sie neben ihrem Vater zu stehen kommt. "Was denn? Darf ich mich denn nicht entsprechend meines Alters benehmen?" fragt Tsuki jetzt lachend. Daraufhin schütteln beide Elternteile amüsiert den Kopf. Ruhig steht Tsuki neben ihrem Vater. Dieser schaut daraufhin fragend zu Tsuki. "Was ist den los? Brauchst du irgendwas?" fragt Yusako und schaut auf seine kleine Tochter. Wieder grinst Tsuki nur und umarmt einfach schnell ihren Vater sogut es geht. "Guten Morgen!" ertönt es nochmal von Tsuki. 'Irgendwie macht es schon Spaß' denkt sich Tsuki grinsend. Dann läuft sie zu ihrem Platz und schaut auf ihren Stuhl. 'Man, ich bin ja noch kleiner als ich als Conan war. Wie soll ich den jetzt auf den Stuhl kommen' denkt sie sich jetzt genervt, was Yukiko von ihrem Platz, auf den Sie sich mittlerweile gesetzt hat, bemerkt. Kurzerhand setzt sich Yukiko ihre Tochter auf den Schoss. "Also was willst du zum Essen, meine kleine Prinzessin?" stellt Yukiko grinsend die Frage und schaut auf Tsuki in ihrem Schoß. "Prinzessin?" stellt Tsuki die Gegenfrage und schaut verwirrt zu ihrer Mutter. "Ja, Prinzessin. Du bist jetzt mein kleines Mädchen, also meine kleine Prinzessin." erklärt Yukiko lächelnd. Daraufhin zuckt Tsuki nur mit ihren Schultern. Ändern konnte sie sowieso nichts daran. "Westliches Frühstück. Hatte ich schon ewig nicht mehr. Ich hätte gerne ein halbes Brötchen (Hey, ich bin Schwabe also dankt mir das ich Brötchen und nicht Wecken schreibe! :D) mit Marmelade." sagt Tsuki und wartet auf ihr Essen. "Ich werde mir heute mit Ai zusammen ein paar neue Charakterzüge ausdenken. Kann mich ja nicht wie Shinichi oder Conan benehmen." fährt Tsuki fort und nimmt ihr Marmeladenbrötchen entgegen. Ein kurzes "Danke" und dann beißt Tsuki auch schon von ihrem Essen ab. "OK. Aber Ai sollte zu uns kommen. Du solltest heute noch zur Vorsicht zuhause bleiben." antwortet Yukiko und widmet sich dann wieder ihrem eigenen Frühstück. Nach dem Frühstück verzieht sich Tsuki wieder in ihr Zimmer. In ihrem Zimmer angekommen nimmt sie sich sofort ihr Handy und wählt Ai's Nummer. 'Ein neues Handy brauch ich auch. Kann ja nicht mit meinem alten Conan-Handy rumrennen.' denkt sich Tsuki und wartet das ihr Anruf angenommen wird. "Was gibt es, Kudo? Oder soll ich dich absofort Tsuki nennen?" meldet sich Ai. Lächelnd antwortet Tsuki "Tsuki wäre mir ja schon lieber. Aber am Ende ist das deine Entscheidung. Aber was anderes, Lust gleich rüber zukommen? Neue Charakterzüge ausdenken.". Kurz ist Stille am anderen Ende der Leitung bevor "Das geht in Ordnung? Gestern hattest du noch Fieber!" fragt die geschrumpfte Wissenschaftlerin. "Klar, hab Mama schon gefragt. Ich darf halt nicht zu euch kommen. Achja Ai, sind wir noch Freunde?" stellt Tsuki von sich selbst überrascht die Frage. Sie wusste das Ai ihre Freundin bleiben würde. Warum stellte sie also diese Frage? "Nein, wir sind keine Freunde mehr." antwortet Ai, woraufhin Tsuki traurig auf ihr Handy schaut. "Wir sind jetzt allerbeste Freunde!" erklärt Ai, das Grinsen deutlich in ihrer Stimme hörbar. Erleichtert antwortet Tsuki "Man Haibara, jag mir doch nicht so einen Schrecken ein. Kommst du dann gleich rüber?". Ein kurzes "Bin in fünf Minuten da" ertönt noch kurz und schon ist das Gespräch beendet. Fünf Minuten später klingelt es dann auch an der Türe, keine Minute später klopfte es dann auch an ihrer Türe. "Herein" von Tsuki und schon öffnet sich die Türe und eine uns gut bekannt Wissenschaftlerin betritt das Zimmer. "Hallo Tsuki" sagt Ai lächelnd und schaut sich im Zimmer um. Es ist kahl. Zeit zum einrichten war ja noch nicht durch Tsukis Fieber. "Hallo Ai. Also klar bei dir?" stellt Tsuki die Frage und schaut auf ihre jetzt beste Freundin. Daraufhin reden die beiden erstmal eine halbe Stunde bevor sie auf das eigentliche Thema kommen. "Also, neue Charakterzüge. Wie wäre es wenn du auf Außenstehende eher abweisend wirkst. Das wäre ein Charakterzug den du vorher noch nie hattest. Aber wenn du dann jemanden gut kennst, dann benimmst du dich einfach wie immer." schlägt Ai vor und schaut gespannt zu Tsuki. "Hmm, hört sich ganz gut an. Aber wenn ich jemanden gut kenne, dann würde ich mich lieber auch bisschen verändert verhalten. Aber das improvisier ich einfach. Wir haben ja nur einen groben neuen Charakter gebraucht." anwortet Tsuki grinsend. Dann plötzlich und ohne jegliches Anzeichen umarmt unsere kleine Detektivin Ai. Diese schaut überrascht auf ihre jetzt beste Freundin. "Danke, danke das du an meiner Seite bleibst" sagt Tsuki und löst die Umarmung lächelnd. "Ich bin aber überrascht. Du hattest ja schon eine neue Charaktervorlage für mich parat." sagt Tsuki und schaut zu Ai. "Ich hab mir die letzten Tage einfach Gedanken gemacht. So aber anderes Thema. Wie wäre es mit einem neuen Look Tsuki?" stellt Ai die Frage. 'Huh?' ist alles was sich Tsuki denken kann. "Ein neuer Look? Hab doch erst vor ein paar Tagen einen neuen bekommen." scherzt Tsuki "aber was hast du dir vorgestellt. Ich höre dir gerne zu.". Erwartungsvoll schaut Tsuki zu Ai. "Ich hab mir was interessantes überlegt. Dafür würden wir aber die Erlaubnis deiner Eltern brauchen. Hast du mir Papier? Dann zeichne ich meine Vorstellung auf." antwortet Ai woraufhin Tsuki einfach nur nickt. "Warte kurz." und mit diesen Worten verschwindet Tsuki kurz aus dem Raum und kaum zwei Minuten später wieder da zu sein. Das Papier und einen Bleistift wird mit einem kurzen "Hier" übergeben. Daraufhin fängt Ai sofort an zu zeichnen, womit sie fünf Minuten später auch fertig ist. "So fertig. Hier schau es dir an!" sagt Ai und reicht die Zeichnung an Tsuki weiter, welche es sofort anschaut. "Und?" kommt die Frage von Ai. "Wenn Mama es erlaubt gerne. Mir gefällt es auf jeden Fall. Ist mal was ganz neues." grinst Tsuki und macht sich auf den Weg zur Türe. "Komm!" sagt Tsuki und macht sich auf den Weg ins Wohnzimmer in dem sich Yukiko befindet. "Mama!" sagt Tsuki um die Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Mutter zu bekommen. "Ja? Was ist den Prinzessin?" stellt Yukiko die Frage. Kurz schaut Tsuki zu Ai um dann Yukiko die Zeichnung zu geben. "Ai hat sich einen neuen Look für mich überlegt. Jetzt wollte ich fragen ob wir das machen können." stellt Tsuki die Frage und schaut gespannt zu Yukiko. Diese schaut erstmal auf die Zeichnung und antwortet "Willst du das wirklich? Wenn ja kauf ich schnell die benötigten Sachen ein.". Mit dem Kopf nickend rennt Tsuki zu ihrer Mutter um sie als Dank zu umarmen. "Danke!" sagt Tsuki, "ich bin dann solange wieder mit Ai auf meinem Zimmer." und schon sind die beiden wieder verschwunden. Lächelnd macht sie Yukiko auf den Weg um benötigte Utensilien zu besorgen. Eine Stunde später ist sie dann auch wieder mit den Besorgungen zuhause. "Tsuki, bin wieder da! Komm runter damit wir anfangen können" ruft Yukiko nachdem sie ihre Schuhe und Jacke ausgezogen hat. "Kommen!" kommt die Antwort und dann sind auch schon die Schritte zu hören. "Komm dann gleich ins Bad!" ruft Yukiko und läuft ins Badezimmer, welches von Tsuki und Ai keine Minute später auch betreten wird. "Na dann, fangen wir doch mal an." sagt Yukiko und macht sich an die Arbeit, nachdem sie ihre Tochter auf der Toilette abgesetzt hat. Eineinhalb Stunden später kommen die Drei wieder aus dem Badezimmer. Grinsend sagt Yukiko "Ist wirklich perfekt geworden. Na los jagen wir deinem Papa einen Schock ein." und begibt sich auf den Weg zur Bibliothek. Eine grinsende Tsuki und lächelnde Ai folgen. "Schatz, schau mal unsere Tochter hat einen neuen Look! Wie findest du ihn? (So sieht Tsuki jetzt aus. Natürlich mit blauen Augen! Achja nicht wundern das Bild hat mir einfach gefallen deswegen ist das der neue Look! user/NoriChan_x3/media/Main%20RPC% .html)" kommt die Frage von Yukiko. Kurz geschockt schaut Yusako auf seine Tochter. "Was? Ich frag lieber nicht!" sagt Yusako und schaut sich seine unschuldig lächelnde Tochter an. "Naja solange es Tsuki gefällt." fügt Yusako noch lächelnd an. "Ich muss dann auch wieder nach Hause Tsuki. Wir sehen uns dann Morgen wieder. Oder?" sagt Ai und macht sich auf den Weg zur Haustüre. "Klar, wenn du willst." antwortet Tsuki und folgt ihrer Freundin. Fünf Minuten später ist Ai dann auch abmarschbereit. "Also bis Morgen" sagt Ai lächelnd. Kurz umarmt Tsuki Ai und sagt "Bis Morgen!". Dann verlässt eine lächelnde Ai die Villa. 'War wirklich ein schöner Tag heute' denkt sich die geschrumpfte Wissenschaftlerin und freut sich schon auf den morgigen Tag.

Denn ein Tag verbracht mit einem/mit Freund/Freunden ist einfach schöner!

So das wars. Hoffe doch die Länge hat einigermaßen gepasst und das euch vorallem das Kapitel gefallen hat.

Saiyaman: Mir hat es gefallen. Länge ist auch annehmbar wobei man sich immer freut wenn es noch mehr ist.

Na dann. Bin derzeit zu faul für große Reden am Ende. Deswegen sag ich einfach mal: Danke für Lesen!

Saiyaman: Und hinterlasst doch einen Kommentar. Würde sich mein Arbeitgeber bestimmt freuen.

Genau! Hier Saiyaman *Scheck mit Lohn gib* Für deine meistens gute Arbeit. Ach und als kleine Info das meistbenutze Wort in diesem Kapitel war...Tsuki!

Saiyaman: Vielen Dank! Ist eine Ehre mit dir zu Arbeiten. Man liest immer wieder neue Geschichten und die meisten mit ausgefallenen Ideen. Tsuki als meisgenutzes Wort? Interessant.

Danke Saiyaman. Also Tschüss und bis zum nächsten Mal!

Saiyaman: Tschüss *winkt*

Grüße Super Vegeto


	13. Tsuki's Spielspaß im Schnee

So nach langer Abstinenz bin ich mal wieder da.

Saiyaman: Wird a...

Schnauze. Hatte Stress im RL und jetzt immernoch ne Schreibblockade. Ich versuch jetzt die mit Gewalt zu überwinden. Und zur Info die Kleidung die im Kapitel 8 gekauft wurde ist natürlich nicht die einzige gekaufte Kleidung.

Saiyaman: Soso.

Jo deswegen danke für eure Geduld. Hoffe ihr habt Spaß mit dem Kapitel.

Tsuki's Spielspaß im Schnee

Montag. Für sogut wie jeden der schlimmste Tag in der Woche. 'Ich hasse Montage... Ach ich muss doch garnicht zur Schule. Bin ja jetzt zu jung. Hmm... wie viel Uhr ist eigentlich. 10 Uhr schon?' denkt sich Tsuki und steigt aus dem Bett. Draußen ist es schon hell. Strahlend blauer Himmel und immernoch schneebedeckter Boden. 'Winter ist wirklich schnell gekommen. Soll das erste Mal geschneit haben als ich bewusstlos durch die Verwandlung war. Am Tag davor konnten wir noch so ziemlich ohne Probleme mit einer dünnen Jacke ins Tropical Land. Naja was soll's! Mir gefällt es. Schnee sieht immer schön aus!'. Dann wendet sie sich vom Fenster ab und holt sich frische Kleidung aus dem Schrank. 'Hmm... das nehm ich! ( . /-CHIXNaz0lIQ/UFzxH8q-G1I/AAAAAAAAMQo/yqVyN_3a8rw/s640/anime%2Bwinter%2Bsmile%2Brezi%2Bmangaka%2Bgirl%  das hier nur natürlich ohne Jacke, Schal und Stiefel.' und damit nimmt sich Tsuki auch die Kleidung aus dem Schrank. Kurz noch frische Unterwäsche geholt und schon ist der geschrumpfte, geschlechtsveränderte Detektiv auf dem Weg ins Bad.

15 Minuten später verlässt eine frisch gebadete und eingekleidete Tsuki das Badezimmer um sich auf den Weg in die Küche zu machen. "Guten Morgen" gähnt Tsuki und reibt sich die Augen. Lächelnd wird sie von Yukiko angeschaut. "Guten Morgen Prinzessin. Gut geschlafen?" kommt grinsend die Frage von Yukiko. Kurz nickt die Angesprochene und versucht auf ihren Stuhl am Esszimmertisch zu kommen. "Wir müssen schauen das wir da was machen. Am besten einen kleinen Hocker damit du auf den Stuhl kommst." lacht ihre Mutter und setzt Tsuki auf den Stuhl. Grummelnd kommt auch direkt die Antwort "Warum muss ich so klein sein? Verdammt wegen ein paar Zentimeter! Sogar der Tisch wäre ohne die ganzen Sitzkissen hier schwer erreichbar.". (Ich will nur mal sagen das ich davon gehört habe das Kinder hier und da Schwierigkeiten haben sich auf einen Stuhl zu setzen da er einfach manchmal zu hoch ist :D) "Kann man nichts machen. Wirst schon noch wachsen." sagt Yukiko und stellt ihrer Tochter einen Teller mit einen Marmeladebrot hin. Sich bedankend fängt Tsuki an ihr Brot zu essen. Sich während des Essen umschauend stellt sie die Frage "Wo ist eigentlich Vater? Wieder in der Bibliothek?". Lächelnd schaut Yukiko zu ihrer Tochter. "Wo wird Yusaku wohl sonst sein?" meint sie grinsend und spült weiter das Geschirr. Vom Stuhl hopsend sagt Tsuki "Ich geh mal kurz Guten Morgen sagen" und macht sich auf den Weg zur Bibliothek. In den Raum schauend entdeckt das Mädchen auch direkt ihren Vater. "Guten Morgen Vater!" ruft Tsuki und winkt Yusako kurz zu. "Guten Morgen" erwidert dieser lächelnd und widmet sich wieder seinem Buch. Damit begibt sich Tsuki auch wieder in die Küche.

-Szenenwechsel-

"Hey Ai! Warte doch!" ertönt es auf dem Schulhof der Teitan Grundschule. Das angesprochene rotblonde Mädchen dreht sich zum Inhaber der Stimme um. "Ja, was ist?" stellt Ai die Frage an ihre 3 *Freunde*. "Wir wollten fragen ob du mit in den Park kommst. Wir wollten ein bisschen Fußball und Baseball spielen" meint Ayumi und schaut zu ihrer Besten Freundin. Erwartungsvoll wird Ai auch von den beiden Jungs der Gruppe angeschaut. "Naja ich weiß nicht. Ich hatte eigentlich noch etwas vor. Und ich hab weder auf Fußball noch auf Baseball Lust." antwortet Ai und schaut zu den Dreien. "Wie wäre es wenn wir mit dir zusammen zum Professor gehen. Dann können wir da doch auch ein paar Spiele spielen." schaltet sich jetzt Mitsuhiko ein. Zustimmend nicken sowohl Ayumi wie auch Genta. "Na gut. Kommt gehen wir." seufzt Ai und macht sich auf den Weg nach Hause.

-Szenenwechsel-

"Mama!" ruft Tsuki und betritt das Wohnzimmer, in dem sich ihre Mutter Yukiko befindet. "Was ist den los? Brauchst du irgendwas?" stellt Yukiko die Frage und schaut zu dem 5-jährigen Mädchen. "Naja, ich wollte fragen ob du mit raus in den Garten kommst. Ich meine... naja du willst doch sicher Fotos von 'deiner kleinen Prinzessin' machen. Besser ich weiß das Fotos gemacht werden als das du plötzlich mit der Kamera dastehst." antwortet Tsuki und schaut zu Yukiko. In Wahrheit wollte sie sowieso einen Schneemann bauen und bisschen im Schnee spielen. 'Hey, wenn ich jetzt wieder 5 Jahre alt bin, dann kann ich doch wohl auch im Schnee spielen.' denkt sich Tsuki. Grinsend steht Yukiko vom Sofa auf. "Ich hol die Kamera. Du ziehst dir schon mal Jacke, Handschuhe und einen Schal an. Stiefel stellst du dann gleich mal zur Terassentür." und damit ist sie auch schon verschwunden. Schulterzuckend macht sich Tsuki auf den Weg sich passend einzukleiden.

-Szenenwechsel (noch bevor Tsuki in den Garten kommt)-

"Professor! Ich bin wieder da! Ayumi und die anderen sind auch da." ruft Ai durch das Haus das sie soeben mit ihren Freunden betreten hat. Paar Sekunden später kommt auch ein älterer Herr aus dem angrenzenden Wohnzimmer gelaufen. "Hallo zusammen. Seit ihr gekommen um ein neues Spiel zu testen? Bin vor 2 Stunden fertig geworden." sagt der Professor und schaut zur kleinen Gruppe. Begeisterte Ausrufe wie "Super" folgen auf diese Aussage. "Na dann, kommt mit. Ich zeig euch mal das neue Spiel." lächelt der Professor die Gruppe an und macht sich dann auf den Weg ins Wohnzimmer. Kurze Zeit später ist das Spiel dann auch gestartet und den Kindern erklärt. Nach einiger Zeit sagt Ai "Wollen wir nicht mal eine Pause machen? Wir spielen hier schon seit einer Stunde." und schaut in die Gesichter ihrer Freunde. "Eine Pause wäre wirklich eine gute Idee." stimmt das andere Mädchen Ai zu. Kurz darauf befindet sich die Gruppe dann auch in der Küche um sich eine Kleinigkeit zu Essen zu holen. "Hahaha... Fang mich doch!" ertönt eine lachende Stimme. Verwirrt schauen sich 3 der 4 Kinder in der Küche um. "Nanu? Woher kommt die Stimme?" stellt jetzt Genta die Frage und schaut erwartungsvoll zu Ai. Diese lächelt und antwortet "Das ist Tsuki!". "Tsuki?" stellt jetzt Ayumi verwirrt die Frage. "Das neue Mädchen. Sie und ihre Eltern sind vor knapp 5 Tagen hierher gezogen. Deswegen wollte ich auch nicht in den Park. Ich hatte ihr versprochen heute noch zu ihr zu kommen" beantwortet Ai die Frage und schaut aus dem Fenster. Es war ein Anblick bei dem man einfach lächeln musste. Draußen im Garten der Kudos steht ein fertiger Schneemann, das süße an dem ganzen ist die Tatsache dass das Mädchen lachend von ihrer Mutter gejagt wird. "Es ist ein neues Mädchen hierher gezogen? Warum hast du nicht gesagt? Dann hätten wir sie besuchen können." sagt Mitsuhiko und schaut zu dem rotblonden Mädchen. Daraufhin nicken die Beiden anderen Anwesenden zustimmend mit dem Kopf. "Unmöglich. Ich hab sie gestern auch zum ersten Mal besucht. Tsuki hatte Fieber als sie hier angekommen ist." sagt Ai ohne sich von dem spielenden Mutter-Tochter-Gespann abzuwenden. "Kommt gehen wir raus und spielen mit! Und hoffentlich kommt sie zu uns in die Schule." ruft Ayumi und macht sich auf den Weg zur Haustüre mit den beiden Jungs im Schlepptau. Lächelnd sagt Ai "Sie ist erst 5 Jahre alt, Ayumi. Sie wird also eher nicht zu uns auf die Schule kommen.". Kurze Zeit später ist die Gruppe dann auch im Garten. "Hey! Hallo! Können wir mitmachen?" stellt Ayumi lächelnd die Frage.

-Szenenwechsel (noch bevor die DB in den Garten kommen)-

"Mama, los komm" ruft Tsuki und rennt in den Garten. "Komme schon. Nur kein Stress, Prinzessin." meint Yukiko lächelnd und folgt ihrer Tochter in den Garten. "Soviel Schnee!" ruft Tsuki und schaut sich grinsend um. "Komm Mama. Bauen wir erstmal einen Schneemann!" ruft Tsuki und macht sich sofort an die Arbeit. Lächelnd läuft Yukiko zu ihrer Tochter um beim Bau des Schneemanns zu helfen. 'Halt! Erstmal ein Foto machen!' denkt sich Yukiko und keine 3 Sekunden später ist das Foto schon gemacht. "So! Da hätte ich doch das erste Bild meiner Prinzessin wie sie im Schnee spielt." lacht Yukiko und hilft jetzt wirklich beim Bau des Schneemanns. Nach einigem Toben im Schnee ist der Schneemann dann auch fertiggestellt. Kichernd schaut Tsuki zu ihrer Mutter. "Danke" und damit umarmt sie Yukiko. "Ohne dich hätte ich es wohl kaum geschafft den Schneemann zu bauen." fügt Tsuki nach der Umarmung hinzu. Lächelnd schaut Yukiko zu Tsuki. "Kein Proble.." weiter kommt sie nicht mit ihrer Antwort als sie plötzlich durch einen Schneeball im Gesicht unterbrochen wird. Perplex schaut Yukiko zu ihrer Tochter, die lachend vor ihr steht. "Was zur... Na warte. Dich krieg ich, Prinzessin" grinst Yukiko Tsuki an. "Hahaha... Fang mich doch!" ruft Tsuki und rennt sofort weg. Grinsend jagt Yukiko ihrer Tochter hinterher allerdings darauf bedacht sie nicht sofort zu erwischen. 'Ein bisschen *Fange* spielen ist doch auch noch nett' denkt sich Yukiko. "Na warte dich krieg ich schon" ruft sie und jagt Tsuki weiter hinterher. Noch lauter lachend rennt Tsuki weiter weg. Kurz darauf werden die beiden in ihrem Spiel unterbrochen. "Hey! Hallo! Können wir mitmachen?" stellt ein braunhaariges Mädchen die Frage.

Tada! Ein neues Kapitel. Länge sollte doch auch annehmbar sein.

Saiyaman: Jo, gefällt mir sehr gut. Bisschen Spiel und Spaß im Schnee. Conan/Tsuki scheint sich auch daran gewöhnt zu haben ein Mädchen und jetzt sogar noch jünger zu sein.

Jo, ist ja nicht wirklich überraschend. Erstes Kapitel steht ja das sich so auch seine Psyche zuteils verändert hat.

Saiyaman: Genau! Naja solange er nicht anfängt auf Jungs zu stehen bleib ich dir hier als Assistent treu!

Mach dir darüber mal keine Sorgen. Das ist für mich selber auch ein No-Go bei GenderBender. Junge verwandelt sich in ein Mädchen und steht dann auf Jungs? Oh Gott...NEIN!

Saiyaman: Freut mich!

Mich auch! Naja wie dem auch so. Ich hoffe ihr hattet Spaß beim Lesen und lasst mir doch einen Kommi da. Und dann will ich noch das loswerden. Ein herzliches Krea clea do!

Saiyaman: Kreeeeee!

Nice Saiyaman! Also dann bis zum nächsten Mal!

Saiyaman: Tschüss!

Grüße Super Vegeto


	14. Freunde mit den Detektive Boys?

Freunde mit den Detektive Boys?

So hallo!

Hier bin ich endlich wieder mit einem neuen Kapitel!

Saiyaman: Auch mal wieder da? Dachte schon du wurdest von Weihwasser erwischt und bist dadurch gestorben!

Willst du andeuten das ich ein Dämon bin?

Saiyaman: Wenn man seine Leser solange warten lässt, dann ja!

Grrr... Naja egal. Hier Saiyaman *DVD gib* An die Arbeit!

Saiyaman: Sehr wohl! *DVD in Player einlegt*

Und Film ab!

Überrascht drehen sich sowohl Tsuki wie auch Yukiko dem Fragesteller zu. Sofort erkennt Tsuki ihre alten Freunde. Ayumi, welche lächelnd zu ihr schaut, Genta und Mitsuhiko hinter Ayumi. 'Man, warum jetzt? Das hat so Spaß mit Mama gemacht' denkt sich Tsuki genervt. 'Conan's alte Freunde. Vielleicht will Tsuki ja mit ihnen spielen.' denkt sich Yukiko und schaut zu ihrer Tochter, welche sich in diesem Moment hinter ihren Beinen versteckt. 'Süüüüüß!' denken sich alle Anwesenden. "Hallo zusammen. Ich kenne euch doch! Ihr seit doch die Freunde von Conan mit denen ich zusammen ein Filmstudio angeschaut habe!" sagt Yukiko und schaut zu der kleinen Gruppe. "Oh, und hallo Ai. Wir hatten dich früher erwartet. Tsuki freut sich schon den ganzen Morgen auf dich." führt Yukiko fort und lächelt Ai an. "Hallo Frau Kudo. Ich wollte auch früher zu ihnen kommen allerdings kamen dann noch Freunde mit zu mir." erklärt Ai lächelnd. Weiterhin lächelnd schaut Ai zu Tsuki und sagt "Hallo Tsuki". Daraufhin rennt Tsuki zu Ai und sagt "Hallo Ai!". "Na spielst du mit deiner Mama. Macht es Spaß?" stellt Ai die Frage, ihre Freunde vorerst vergessen. "Ja, schau Mama und ich haben einen Schneemann gemacht." antwortet Tsuki und zeigt auf den frisch gebauten Schneemann. "Du spielst doch nachher noch mit mir?" stellt Tsuki die Frage und schaut Ai mit ihren hoffnungsvollen Augen an. "Natürlich! Ich hab es doch gestern versprochen!" sagt Ai. "Super!" ruft Tsuki und rennt wieder zu Yukiko. "Und dürfen wir jetzt mitspielen?" stellt Ayumi nochmals die Frage und schaut zu Tsuki. 'Eigentlich hab ich keine Lust mit ihnen zu spielen. Zumindest heute nicht. Ein anderes Mal wäre kein Problem.' denkt sich Tsuki und schaut hilfesuchend zu ihrer Mutter. Diese bemerkt den hilfesuchenden Blick ihrer Tochter und sagt "Heute nicht. Für Tsuki geht es jetzt ab ein Bad nehmen und dann einen kleinen Mittagsschlaf. Ihr könnt gerne aber ein anderes Mal vorbeikommen um mit Tsuki zu spielen.". Dankend schaut die geschrumpfte ehemalige männliche Detektivin zu ihrer Mutter. 'Jetzt um der ganzen Sache noch den Feinschliff zu geben.' denkt sich Tsuki und gähnt demonstrativ. Lächelnd nimmt Yukiko ihre Tochter auf den Arm und sagt "Also Tschüss Kinder. Viel Spaß beim Spielen noch.". Und damit verschwindet Yukiko in Richtung Haus/Villa. "Auf Wiedersehen" rufen Ayumi, Mitsuhiko und Genta. "Schade das wir nicht mehr mit dem Mädchen spielen konnten." sagt Ayumi und schaut dabei zu ihren Freunden, welche bis auf Ai zustimmend nicken. "Kann man nichts machen, Ayumi." sagt Ai und läuft Richtung des Hauses von Professor Agasa. "Ja. Aber das Mädchen war total schön. Aber warum hat sie sich hinter ihrer Mama versteckt als sie uns gesehen hat?" fragt Ayumi und läuft Ai hinterher. "Weil sie eher schüchtern und abweisend gegenüber Fremden ist." sagt Ai. Mit einem kurzen "Achso." war die Sache dann auch beendet.

-Szenenwechsel-

"Danke Mama. Ich hatte echt gerade keine Lust mit Ayumi und den anderen zu spielen." sagt Tsuki und schaut zu ihrer Mutter. Lächelnd erwidert diese "Kein Problem, Prinzessin." und läuft weiter in Richtung Badezimmer. "Ehh...Mama du kannst mich dann runter lassen" sagt Tsuki irritiert. "Warum sollte ich? Ich habe keinen Spaß draußen im Garten gemacht. Du wirst jetzt ein Bad nehmenoder besser wir werden jetzt ein Bad nehmen, dann wirst du deinen Mittagsschlaf halten." grinst Yukiko und öffnet die Türe zum Badezimmer. "WAS? ABER WARUM?" ruft Tsuki. "Ganz einfach, wir waren draußen im Schnee und ein warmes Bad wird und gut tun. Wegen dem Mittagsschlaf, ja du magst zwar 17 Jahre in Gedanken sein allerdings ist dein Körper der eines fünfjährigen Mädchens. Und dieser braucht den Mittagschlaf." erklärt Yukiko und beginnt Tsuki zu entkleiden. Ein schwaches "Aber.." von Tsuki und einen ernsten Blick von Yukiko später ist die Diskussion auch beendet. Zwanzig Minuten später verlassen eine frisch gebadete Tsuki sowie Yukiko das Badezimmer und gehen in Richtung Tsuki's Zimmer. "Muss ich jetzt echt einen Mittagsschlaf halten?" fragt Tsuki nochmal. "Ja" antwortet Yukiko kurz und öffnet die Türe zu Tsuki's Zimmer. Fünf Minuten später liegt Tsuki dann auch im Bett. "Schlaf gut" sagt Yukiko und verlässt das Zimmer. Paar Minuten später ist Tsuki dann auch eingeschlafen.

So das war das neue Kapitel. Ich hoffe doch es hat wieder gefallen!

Saiyaman: Ich fand es gut. Schreib weiter so!

Danke Saiyaman. Ich will auch nicht zuviel Quatschen jetzt. Deshalb hinterlasst doch bitte wieder einen Kommentar. Danke und Tschüss.

Saiyaman: Tschüss

Gruß Super Vegeto


	15. Treffen mit den Detektive Boys

Hallo. Hier bin ich endlich wieder!

Saiyaman: Was kein großer Auftritt mit total überzogenen Aussagen?

Nein! Es ist Weihnachten! Zudem war ich sehr lange abwesend.

Saiyaman: Überraschend! Er ist einsichtig! *erstaunt ist* Oh Gott, ist das etwa das Ende der Welt? Ahem... Und deine Entschuldigung?

Ich bin im Abschlussjahr für Abitur. Hab ich meistens besseres zu tun als zu Schreiben.

Saiyaman: Entschuldigung... Akzeptiert.

Danke Saiyaman! Wie dem auch sein, ich entschuldige mich bei allen Lesern für die lange Abwesenheit. Und wünsche euch allen ein frohes Fest und viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Treffen mit den Detektive Boys

Noch leicht verschlafen öffnet unsere kleine Detektivin ihre Augen. Sich im Bett aufsetzend schaut Tsuki auf die Uhr. '16:15 Uhr. Ich hab es tatsächlich geschafft knappe 2 Stunden zu schlafen.' denkt sich Tsuki und geht Richtung ihres Kleiderschrankes. 'Hmm... das hier zieh ich an. ( pin/297589487849538684/) Die andere Kleidung ist ja beim Spielen im Schnee nass geworden.' redet Tsuki in Gedanken und fügt grinsend hinzu 'Hat echt Spaß gemacht.'. Frisch eingekleidet macht sich unsere kleine Detektivin auf den Weg ins Wohnzimer, welches sie ,während sie sich die Müdigkeit aus einem Auge reibt,betritt. Im Wohnzimmer wird sie dann auch sofort mit einem Klick und einem Blitz begrüßt. Genervt schaut Tsuki zu ihrer grinsenden Mutter. "Musste das Foto jetzt unbedingt sein? Warn mich wenigstens das nächste Mal." sagt Tsuki und klettert auf das Sofa. "Kommt irgendwas interessantes im Fernsehen?" stellt Tsuki gleich die Frage und schaut zu ihrer Mutter. "Hmm... ich glaube das gleich ein Fußballspiel übertragen wird. Auf Pay-TV." antwortet Yukiko und wechselt auf den passenden Sender. "Wenn ich richtig in Erinnerung habe, müsste es ein Spiel der deutschen Bundesliga sein das übertragen wird. Bayern München gegen Borrusia Dortmund, das müsste es glaub ich sein." sagt Yukiko und schaut zu ihrer Tochter. (Ich weiß das es zeittechnisch unmöglich ist ein Spiel das bei uns um 15:30 Uhr startet live in Japan um 16:30 Uhr zu übertragen. Aber hey künsterische Freiheit. Besides... who cares?) "EHRLICH? COOL! Ich darf doch schauen, oder? BITTE, BITTE!" bettelt unsere Detektivin und schaut mit erwartungsvollen Augen zu ihrer Mutter. Diese seufzt nur auf und lächelt anschließend. "Natürlich, sonst hätte ich nicht auf den Sender gewechselt, Prinzessin." sagt Yukiko kichernd. Leicht rot werdend kratzt sich Tsuki am Hinterkopf und sagt "Ahahaha... dumme Frage.". Daraufhin muss Yukiko noch lauter kichern was Tsuki auch zum kichern bringt. Zum Fernseher schauend sagt Tsuki aufgeregt "Oh, die Mannschaften laufen ein. Es fängt gleich an!". Weiterhin lächelnd schaut Yukiko zu ihrer Tochter und nimmt sicht eine Decke vom Sofa. Diese legt sie Tsuki um und setzt sich eben selbige lächelnd auf den Schoß. "Ähm... Mama was machst du da?" fragt eine leicht irritierte Tsuki und schaut in das Gesicht ihrer Mutter. "Hmm? Nur ein bisschen mit meiner Prinzessin kuscheln und zusammen mit ihr Fußball schauen." antwortet eine grinsende Yukiko und gibt Tsuki schnell einen Kuss auf den Kopf. "Mama! Man warum ausgerechnet Prinzessin? Ich gewöhn mich einfach nicht daran. Und warum die Decke?" sagt Tsuki und schaut zu ihrer Mutter. "Tja, Ki-chan. Daran musst du dich wohl gewöhnen. Und die Decke haben wir damit dir auch ganz sicher nicht kalt wird. Wie ich schon gesagt habe heute, du hast zwar der Verstand eines Siebzehn-Jährigem aber dein Körper ist der eines kleinem Mädchen." antwortet Yukiko und zeigt auf den Bildschirm. "Und jetzt leise. Das Spiel fängt an." sagt Yukiko lächelnd und schaut wie Tsuki augenblicklich gebannt auf den Fernseher schaut.

-Szenenwechsel-

"Also ich hab langsam genug von dem Spiel. Ich spiel jetzt nicht mehr mit wenn ihr noch weiter spielen wollt." sagt Ai und setzt sich auf's Sofa. Der Sherlock Holmes Roman von Conan lag immer noch auf dem Tisch. Kurz schaut Ai auf den Roman bevor sie ihn vom Tisch nimmt. 'Hmm... warum nicht? Hab gerade sowieso nichts besseres zu tun. Vielleicht verstehe ich Edogawa... Nein, jetzt ja Tsuki, warum sie so begeistert von den Romanen ist.' denkt sich Ai und fängt an zu lesen. Kurze Zeit später stellt plötzlich jemand die Frage "Was liest du den da, Ai-chan?". Kurz schaut Ai zur Fragestellerin bevor sie sich wieder dem Buch widmet. "Sherlock Holmes." antwortet Ai kurz und knapp. "Sherlock Holmes? Ist das nicht eines dieser Bücher die Conan immer so gerne gelesen hat? Seit wann hast du so ein Buch, Haibara-san?" kommt jetzt die Frage von Mitsuhiko. Ohne sich von dem Buch abzuwenden antwortet Ai "Ja, das ist das Buch in das Edogawa so vernarrt war. Und zum Buch, das ist nicht mein Buch. Edogawa war noch kurz zu Besuch bevor er mit seinen Eltern nach Hause ist. Dabei hat er wohl sein Buch hier vergessen.". "Aber Ai-chan! Conan will sein Buch bestimmt wieder haben. Wir haben doch seine Handynummer. Sollten wir ihn also nicht anrufen und nach seiner Adresse fragen?" stellt Ayumi die Frage und schaut zur geschrumpften Wissenschaftlerin. "Ich hab schon mit Edogawa telefoniert und ihn gefragt wo ich es hinschicken soll. Er meinte soll ich solle es behalten. Als Geschenk." antwortet Ai ohne das Buch zu senken. Ein einheitliches "Aso." beendet das Thema dann auch. "Naja, ich hab auch keine Lust mehr auf das Spiel." sagt Ayumi und wirft einen Blick auf die Uhr. "16:30 Uhr ist es mittlerweile. Meint ihr dass das Mädchen immer noch ihren Mittagsschlaf hält? Ich mein wir könnten sie doch besuchen gehen. Ai hat es sowieso versprochen, dann können wir also direkt mitkommen. Ist doch in Ordnung, oder Ai?" fährt Ayumi weiter fort und schaut bei der Frage zu Ai. "Von mir aus könnt ihr schon mitkommen. Solltet aber nicht beleidigt sein wenn Tsuki euch noch aus dem Weg geht. Wie gesagt ist sie relativ abweisend." antwortet Ai und legt das Buch zurück auf den Tisch. Dann steht sie auf und läuft Richtung Türe. "Auf was wartet ihr noch? Eine schriftliche Einladung?" sagt Ai ohne sich zu den Dreien umzudrehen. Ein erneut einheitliches "Warte auf mich" und der vorher belegte Raum ist wieder leer. Ein paar Minuten später steht das Quartet dann auch vor der Villa Kudo und betätigen die Klingel.

-Szenenwechsel-

Ding-Dong! Erstaunt schauen sowohl Mutter wie auch Tochter Richtung Haustüre. "Wer das wohl ist?" stellt Tsuki die Frage. "Keine Ahnung. Ich geh schon." antwortet Yukiko grinsend und verlässt das Wohnzimmer um die Haustüre zu öffnen. "Hallo?" sagt Yukiko und öffnet die Türe. "Hallo!" kommt die gerufene Antwort von drei der vier Kinder vor der Haustüre. "Hallo Frau Kudo. Wir wollten nur mal nachfragen ob Tsuki schon ihren Mittagsschlaf beendet hat." sagt Ai und grinst bei dem Teil mit dem Mittagsschlaf. "Ah! Hallo Ai-chan! Und ihr seid die Kinder von heute Mittag. Ja, Tsuki ist wieder wach. Kommt doch rein." antwortet Yukiko und macht Platz damit die Kinder eintreten können. "Wo ist Tsuki denn jetzt? In ihrem Zimmer? Dürfen wir mit ihr spielen? Bitte!" kommt es von Ayumi und schaut bittend Richtung Yukiko. "Tsuki ist im Wohnzimmer. Ihr könnt gerne mit ihr spielen wenn ihr wollt. Nur werdet ihr sie jetzt sehr wahrscheinlich nicht von Fernseher wegbekommen. Das würde jetzt nicht mal Ai-chan oder Shin-chan schaffen." antwortet Yukiko grinsend und macht sich auf den Weg in Richtung Wohnzimmer. "Ki-chan, du hast Besuch. Ai-chan und ihre Freunde sind da." sagt Yukiko und betritt das Wohnzimmer. "HALLO!" rufen drei Stimmen und stürmen in das Wohnzimmer. "Hallo, ich bin Ayumi Yoshida. Das hier sind Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya und Genta Kojima. Ai-chan kennst du ja schon. Wollen wir nicht zusammen spielen?" stellt Ayumi sich und die anderen vor. "Mama! Du bist bequemer als das Sofa. Schauen wir bitte zusammen weiter?" ignoriert Tsuki die Kinder und schaut zu Yukiko. 'Man weiß er was man hat wenn man es verloren hat. Auf Mama's Schoß war es halt echt bequemer. Außerdem sitz ich auf ihrem Schoß höher und seh so den Bildschirm besser' denkt sich Tsuki. Lächelnd setzt sich Yukiko Tsuki wieder auf den Schoß. "Ki-chan, andere Leute zu ignorieren ist unhöflich." sagt Yukiko und zeigt auf die 3 stehenden Detektive Boys und Ai die sich schon neben Yukiko auf das Sofa gesetzt hat. "Ich will jetzt nicht spielen! Und Ruhe bitte! Ich will das in Ruhe sehen und auch hören." sagt Tsuki an die drei Detektive Boys gewandt. Ohne weitere Worte schaut Tsuki wieder auf den Bildschirm des Fernseher in dem immernoch das Spiel übertragen wird. "Setzt euch einfach. Ihr müsst die Prinzessin entschuldigen. Sie ist total in Fußball vernarrt." sagt Yukiko und schaut zu den Detektive Boys. Erstaunt schauen sie die drei Detektive Boys an während sie sich hinsetzen. Bis zur Halbzeit verliert niemand mehr ein Wort, sehr zur Freude unserer geschrumpften Detektivin. "Tsuki, du bist einer Person die wir kennen wirklich extrem ähnlich" beginnt Ayumi und schaut zu Tsuki. Verwirrt schaut Tsuki zu Ayumi. "Wir haben einen Freund der leider vor ein paar Tagen wieder zu seinen Eltern nach Amerika gezogen ist. Er war genau so in Fußball vernarrt wie du." antwortet Mitsuhiko und schaut zu Tsuki. 'Naja, ich war ja genau genommen bis vor ein paar Tagen noch Conan Edogawa.' denkt sich Tsuki und schaut in die Runde. "Nicht nur das" fängt Ai grinsend an, "er ist genau wie du und dein Bruder in Krimi's vernarrt.". Erstaunt schauen die Detektive Boys zu Tsuki. Kommentarlos schaut Tsuki wieder auf den Bildschirm. 'Verdammt Ai. Musstest du das ihnen sagen? Ich hab eigentlich keine Lust Mitglied bei den Detektive Boys zu werden. Freunde mit Ayumi, Mitsuhiko und Genta ist kein Problem. Aber nicht wieder die Detektive Boys' denkt sich Tsuki genervt und schaut auch Ai aus dem Augenwinkel so an. Zur großen Erleichterung unserer kleinen Detektivin beginnt in diesem Moment die zweite Halbzeit wodurch sie die Frage zum Beitritt zu den Detektive Boys gekonnt ignorieren kann. So verläuft auch die zweite Halbzeit ohne das ein Wort gesprochen wird. "So, Tsuki und Ai-chan. Wir müssen dann nach Hause. Also Tschüss." verabschieden sich die Detektive Boys und verlassen die Villa. "So Ai, musste das echt sein? Das erwähnen das ich Krimi's mag? Du wusstest genau das sie dann in der Gruppe haben wollen" stellt Tsuki die Frage und schaut erwartungsvoll zu Ai. "Vielleicht war das ja meine Absicht." antwortet Ai grinsend. "Sollen wir noch ein bisschen in mein Zimmer? Bisschen reden?" stellt Tsuki lächelnd die Frage und schaut zu Ai. "Können wir!" erwidert Ai lächelnd und macht sich zusammen mit Tsuki auf den Weg in ihr Zimmer.

Puh das wars. Ich hoffe es war zur vollsten Zufriedenheit aller Leser.

Saiyaman: Hast die ja kräftig ins Zeug gelegt! Ist ja richtig lang das Kapitel! *anerkennend pfeift*

Jo, haben mich auch ziemlich reingehängt. Sieh es als Weihnachtsgeschenk.

Saiyaman: Danke!

Und auch für alle Leser. Das Kapitel ist als kleines Weihnachtsgeschenk gedacht. Ich hoffe ihr konntet es genießen.

Gruß Super Vegeto


	16. Wer ist Conan Edogawa?

Hallo Leute!

heute bringe ich euch ein neues Kapitel!

Saiyaman: Guten Tag der werte Herr! Erfreuen Sie uns auch mal wieder mit Ihrer Anwesenheit? *sarkastisch ist*

Ja, hallo auch an dich Saiyaman. *Sarkasmus ignoriert*

Saiyaman: Was den? Keine Entschuldigung oder Sprüche?

Nein, heute nicht. Mir fehlt gerade einfach die Kreativität. Ok, zugegebenermaßen hab ich generell nur die Kreativität die auch eine Erdnuss hat, aber das ist gerade nicht das Thema.

Saiyaman: Ist ja auch egal. Willst du uns nicht langsam mal das Kapitel geben?

Jaja, hetz mich nicht! Also dann wünsche ich viel Spaß mit dem Kapitel!

Wer ist Conan Edogawa?

"Und? Warum hast du dich vorhin wirklich versteckt? Vorhin im Garten mein ich." stellt Ai die Frage und schaut Tsuki fragend an. Grinsend schaut die Gefragte Ai an. "Willst du das den wirklich wissen?" stellt Tsuki grinsend die Gegenfrage. Den Kopf schüttelnd schaut Ai Tsuki an und sagt sarkastisch: "Nein, ich hab eigentlich gar kein Interesse daran. Ich hab nur zum Spaß gefragt. Natürlich will ich es wissen!"."Ich hatte einfach keine Lust mit Ayumi und den anderen zu spielen. Hat in dem Moment doch sehr viel Spaß mit Mama gemacht." sagt Tsuki und schaut grinsend in Richtung Ai. "Und ich frag dich nochmal: Warum musstest du es erwähnen das ich Krimis mag? Ich bin froh endlich aus den Detective Boys raus zu sein und du willst mich da wieder rein bringen?" stellt Tsuki die Fragen und schaut Ai anklagend an. "Vielleicht wollte ich meinen einzigen Leidensgenossen, jetzt Genossin, nicht verlieren. Jetzt muss ich ganz alleine durch die Hölle mit den 'Fällen' gehen, während du in Ruhe zu Hause sitzt." sagt Ai und schaut dabei Tsuki an. "Wenn du meinst." sagt Tsuki und beendet dieses Thema. "Tsuki! Essen!" ertönt plötzlich die Stimme von Yukiko und durchbricht dadurch die im Raum herrschende Stille. "Ich geh dann mal essen, Ai" sagt Tsuki und geht Richtung Türe. "Ok. Ich werde dann auch wieder zum Professor gehen." sagt Ai während sie zusammen mit Tsuki die Treppen hinunterläuft. Nach kurzer Verabschiedung betritt Tsuki dann auch das Esszimmer, wo ihr wieder von Yukiko auf den Stuhl geholfen wird. "Prinzessin, ab nächster Woche geht auch für dich wieder 'Der Ernst des Lebens los'" sagt Yukiko und schaut zu ihrer Tochter. Diese schaut verwirrt zu ihrer Mutter und fragt "Ernst des Lebens? Was meinst du damit? Ich bin doch noch zu jung um auf die Schule zu gehen? Ich wäre erst nächstes Jahr alt genug." Lächelnd sagt Yukiko "Ich meinte auch nicht die Schule, sondern die Vorschule." Schockiert schaut Tsuki zu ihrer Mutter und sagt "Vorschule?! Du willst mich verarschen, oder? Was soll ich da denn? Den ganzen Tag mit fremden Kindern spielen?". Immer noch lächelnd schaut Yukiko Tsuki an. Geschlagen schaut Tsuki auf den Boden. 'Das Lächeln gepaart damit dass sie nicht geantwortet hat bedeutet das sie keine Widerrede zulässt. Verdammt!' denkt sich Tsuki. "Ich warne dich aber gleich mal vor. Ich werde mit keinem der Kinder irgendwelche dummen Spiele spielen und auch nicht an den Gruppenaktivitäten teilnehmen. Ich nehm mir einfach ein Buch mit und fertig." sagt Tsuki und schaut zu ihrer Mutter. "Du kannst ja gerne ein Buch mitnehmen, Prinzessin. Ich weiß das ich dich zwar zwingen kann in die Vorschule zu gehen aber nicht das du bei den Aktivitäten mitmachst." antwortet Yukiko immer noch lächelnd und schaut ins das Gesicht ihrer Tochter. "Schön dass du das einsiehst" grinst Tsuki und widmet sich damit wieder ihrem Essen.

Nach einem danach ereignislosen Abendessen begibt sich die geschrumpfte und verwandelte Detektivin ins Badezimmer um ein Bad zu nehmen und sich fürs Bett fertig zu machen. Kurz darauf befindet sich Tsuki auch schon im Bett.

Am nächsten Morgen wird Tsuki von ihrer Mutter geweckt. "Aufwachen, Ki-chan! Es ist mittlerweile 11:30 Uhr. Du hast schon fast den halben Tag verschlafen." sagt Yukiko und schüttelt Tsuki leicht an den Schultern. "saaa...Hi... Guten Morgen, Mama!" gähnt Tsuki und setzt sich in ihrem Bett auf. "Guten Morgen, Prinzessin. Du sollest langsam aufstehen und anziehen. Deine Freunde die du als Conan hattest wollten heute doch vorbei kommen. Und du willst doch sicher noch was essen bevor sie da sind?" antwortet Yukiko lächelnd und schaut ins das verschlafene Gesicht ihrer Tochter. Verwirrt schaut Tsuki zu ihrer Mutter. "Du hast es scheinbar gestern nicht mehr mitbekommen. Deine Freunde haben gesagt, als ich sie zur Haustüre begleitet habe, dass sie heute wieder vorbeikommen wollten. Hab ich dir gestern beim Essen gesagt." sagt Yukiko bevor Tsuki die Frage stellen konnte. Immer noch verwirrt schaut Tsuki zu ihrer Mutter und fragt "Wer ist Conan?".

Tada. Ein neues Kapitel. Zwar verdammt kurz aber mir ist einfach nichts mehr eingefallen. Ein Kreatief.

Saiyaman: Ich bin froh dass endlich mal wieder ein Kapitel geschrieben wurde. Da stört mich die Länge nicht. Aber jetzt will ich noch was anmerken bevor es jemand anders tut...WAS FÜR EIN PLOTTWIST! Ich bin dein Assistent und hab mit sowas trotzdem nicht gerechnet. Meine Hochachtung. Ich finde den Plottwist genial. Bringt Drama in die ganze Sache.

Danke Saiyaman. Aber das Lob muss ich an eine andere Person weiter geben. Den Spitznamen dieser Person ist sogar in das Kapitel eingebaut worden. Als kleines Wortspiel. *lacht* Aber wie gesagt das Lob für die Idee geht an die liebe Dana Kudo. Darfst dich an dieser Stelle wieder geknuddelt fühlen weil du mich wieder mal zu schreiben motiviert hast. *grinst*

Saiyaman: Ach deine Beta-Leserin hat die Idee gehabt. Ich bin beeindruckt. Ich würde ihr das am liebsten persönlich sagen.

Im nächsten Kapitel bekommst du die Chance dazu, Saiyaman. Den im nächsten Kapitel haben wir die liebe Dana Kudo als Special-Guest in unserem Anfangs- und Enddialog.

Saiyaman: Wow, interessant. Ich freue mich dann schon auf das nächste Kapitel.

Na dann, Saiyaman hat seine Meinung zu Plottwist kund getan. Nun seid ihr dran. Gefällt euch die Idee? Ich persönlich finde sie genial. Damit ist jetzt aber auch Schluss für heute. Ich hoffe ihr hattet Spaß beim Lesen. Ach ja noch alles Gute zum Geburtstag Shinichi.

Gruß Super Vegeto


	17. Nie mehr wie früher?

Moin Moin Leute! Hier bin ich wieder mit einem neuen Kapitel!

Saiyaman: Was dich gibt es etwa auch noch? Ich dachte du wärst gestorben! Und was ist mit dem versprochenen Spezial-Gast?

Nein Saiyaman, ich bin noch lebendig. Und jetzt begrüßen wir das Mädchen dem es zu verdanken ist das es überhaupt ein neues Kapitel gibt. Hier ist Dana Kudo!

Dana Kudo: ... ehm Hi. Saiyaman? Du bist doch Son Gohan ist diesem grenzdebilen Kostüm richtig?

Hi Dana Kudo! Ich bedanke mich nochmals ganz ganz herzlich für deine wirklich große Unterstützung in diesem Kapitel! Und ich muss sagen dass du dich hier wirklich perfekt eingefunden hast.

Saiyaman: Ja, sie hat direkt angefangen mein super cooles Kostüm zu beleidigen! Perfekter Einstand würde ich behaupten. Aber ich muss fragen: Wie hast du dem Boss beim diesem Kapitel geholfen?

Dana Kudo: Naja. Ich hab ihn so ziemlich dazu gebracht überhaupt anzufangen und dann habe ich noch mit der ein oder anderen Idee nachgeholfen.

Da untertreiben wir aber ziemlich oder? Sie ist einfach zu bescheiden. Fast ein Drittel des Kapitel wurde von der lieben Dana Kudo geschrieben und jede Szene im Kapitel sind die Ideen von der lieben Dana gewesen! Ich hatte eine wirklich schlimme Schreibblockade.

Saiyaman: Ich bin beeindruckt! Das du so ehrlich bist und sagst von wem du die Ideen für das Kapitel hast. Ich bin dann wirklich sehr gespannt wie das Kapitel wird!

Dana Kudo: *lach* Ich bin auch sehr gespannt wie es bei den Lesern ankommt, denn ob meine Mitwirkung es jetzt besser oder schlechter gemacht hat, müssen immer noch die entscheiden.

Hoffen wir einfach mal das die Schreibblockade jetzt weg ist und das nächste Kapitel wieder zu einhundert prozent von Super Vegeto ist. Und damit wünsche ich viel Spaß ^-^

Ich wünsche allen Lesern natürlich auch viel Spaß beim Lesen. Hoffe ihr könnt es genießen!

Nie mehr wie früher?

Verwirrt schaut Tsuki und fragt unschuldig "Ja wer ist das?" Yukiko starrte sprachlos auf das kleine Mädchen hinab, bis Tsuki ihr zögernd am T-Shirt zupfte um Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen "Mama, ich hab Hunger" Yukiko überspielte ihre Überraschung dank ihrem Schauspieltalent, lächelte und Tsuki grinste zurück, schnappte sich die Hand ihrer Mutter und zog sie die Treppe hinunter in die Küche. Dort angekommen ließ sie die Hand los und warf sich breitgrinsend in Kleinkindmanier in die Arme ihres Vaters, der nur verwirrt auf sie hinabblickte.

"Tsuki?..." fragte er vorsichtig, vorauf Tsuki ihren Kopf hoch und ihn anstrahlte "Guten Morgen Papa!" rief sie, kletterte von ihm hinunter und auf ihrem Platz hinauf und knabberte an einem Toast herum, welches sie sich schnell geschnappt hatte. "Yukiko...?" fragte Yusaku leicht drohnend und schielte abwechelnd von seiner Frau zu seiner Tochter.

"Ehm.. ja... anscheinend hat Tsuki keine Ahnung wer Conan ist..." gab Yukiko ruhig von sich und setzte sich gegenüber ihres Ehemannes an den Tisch. Beide sahen ihre Tochter an, die mit Unschuldsmiene auf ihrem Platz saß und nun versuchte etwas zu trinken... Sie versuchte es. Sie fasste ihr Glas falsch an, es rutschte ihr aus der Hand und der Inhalt ergoß sich über den Tisch, das Glas rollte zur Tischkante, fiel auf den Boden und zerbrach. Weder Yukiko noch Yusako waren schnell genug um das Glas aufzufangen.

Yukiko sprang schnell auf um ein Tuch zum aufwischen zu holen und Yusaku beobachtete seine Tochter. Diese saß stocksteif da und er sah wie sich Tränen in ihren Augen sammelten. Während Yukiko die Scherben aufräumt und den Boden putzt, fängt Tsuki plötzlich an zu weinen. Schnell ist Yukiko an Tsukis Seite. "Hey Prinzessin, was ist den los?" fragt Yukiko und setzt sich die weinende Tsuki auf den Schoß. "Tut mir leid! Ich wollte das Glas nicht kaputt machen!" sagt Tsuki weinend und klammert sich an Yukiko. "Psssh... deswegen brauchst du doch nicht weinen." tröstet Yukiko die weinende Tsuki. "Wirklich? Ich bekomme keinen Ärger?" schnieft Tsuki und schaut Yukiko dabei in die Augen. "Natürlich nicht. Oder, Schatz?" lächelt Yukiko ihre Tochter an und schaut anschließend zu ihrem Ehemann. Dieser nickt nur lächelnd und widmet sich anschließend dem Aufräumen der Scherben und dem Putzen des Bodens.

Eine halbe Stunde später ist das Frühstück auch beendet. Lächelnd schauen Yukiko und Yusaku zu ihrer Tochter, die immernoch auf dem Schoß ihrer Mutter sitzt. "Tsuki? Kannst du dich noch an Shinichi erinnern?" stellt Yusaku die Frage und schaut weiterhin lächelnd zu seiner Tochter. Diese schüttelt nur verwirrt den Kopf und stellt unschuldig die Frage "Nein. Wer ist das?". Fragend starrt Tsuki ihren Vater an. "Prinzessin, Shinichi ist dein großer Bruder, der immernoch in Amerika lebt." beantwortet Yukiko die Frage. Überrascht weiten sich die Augen von Tsuki. "Ich...Ich hab einen großen Bruder?" stellt Tsuki die Frage und schaut gespannt zu ihrer Mutter. Diese nickt einfach nur lächelnd mit dem Kopf. "Aber warum ist großer Bruder dann nicht bei uns?" stellt Tsuki die Frage und schaut ihre Eltern erwartungsvoll an. "Dein Bruder wollte lieber in den USA bleiben, da er sein Studium beim FBI nicht abbrechen wollte." beantwortet diesmal Yusaku die Frage und trinkt danach weiter an seinem Kaffee. "Shinichi-Nissan kommt uns doch mal besuchen oder?" fragt Tsuki weiter. "Vielleicht. Bisher wissen wir noch nicht, wann Shinichi uns besuchen kommen kann." antwortet diesmal wieder Yukiko und schaut lächelnd zu Tsuki. 'Genau genommen kann uns Shinichi nicht besuchen, weil du ja Shin-Chan bist Tsuki.' denkt sich Yukiko anschließend. "Ohhh. OK." antwortet Tsuki.

"Und an Conan kannst du dich auch nicht erinnern?" stellt Yusaku die Frage und schaut Tsuki an. Angesprochene schaut verwirrt zu ihrem Vater und sagt "Nein. Mama hat mich auch schon gefragt ob ich einen Conan kenne. Wer ist das?". Fragend schaut Tsuki ihren Vater an. "Conan ist eine Junge mit dem du, als wir noch in Amerika gelebt haben, immer gespielt hast wenn er seine Eltern besucht hat." erklärt Yusaku seiner Tochter und denkt sich anschließend 'Genau genommen existiert kein Conan, da ja eigentlich du Conan Edogawa warst.'. "Er hat immer mit mir gespielt? Kommt er irgendwann mal wieder zum Spielen?" stellt Tsuki gespannt die Frage und schaut ihrem Vater in die Augen. "Eher unwahrscheinlich. Er ist kurz bevor wir zurück nach Japan gezogen wieder zu seinen Eltern nach Amerika zurück." beantwortet Yusaku die Frage lächelnd. "Schade." sagt Tsuki traurig. Dann aber sagt sie lächelnd "Aber ich hab ja immernoch Ai!". "So ist es, Prinzessin. Und jetzt würde ich sagen, dass ich den Tisch abräume und wir zwei danach baden gehen. Was sagst du dazu?" sagt Yukiko lächelnd und mit dem Tisch abräumen beginnend. "OK!" antwortet Tsuki glücklich. "So! Auf gehts, Prinzessin. Gehen wir baden!" sagt Yukiko ein paar Minuten später und läuft in Richtung Esszimmertüre. "Komme!" sagt Tsuki und rennt Yukiko hinterher. Paar Minuten später sind Mutter und Tochter, mit frischer Kleidung (Tsuki's Kleidung  pin/297589487849538684/), auf dem Weg ins Badezimmer.

-Szenenwechsel-

Lächelnd verlassen die Detective Boys die Schule. "Ich freu mich schon darauf gleich mit Tsuki spielen zu können." sagt Ayumi die neben Ai läuft. "Ja, wir auch" sagen Mitsuhiko und Genta gleichzeitig. Plötzlich klingelt Ais Handy, welches diese sofort aus ihrer Tasche holt. Schnell liest Ai die erhaltene SMS. "Leute, wir können heute nicht zu Tsuki gehen." sagt Ai und schaut sich die Gruppe an. "Warum denn nicht?" stellt Ayumi die Frage und schaut Ai interessiert an. Interssiert schauen auch die anderen beiden Mitglieder der Detective Boys zu Ai. "Tsuki's Mutter hat mir gerade geschrieben und gesagt das Tsuki krank ist." erklärt Ai und steckt ihr Handy wieder in ihre Tasche. "Wie schade!" sagt Ayumi woraufhin Mitsuhiko und Genta zustimmend nicken. "Kann man nichts machen." sagt Ai und beendet somit das Thema. Kurze Zeit später trennen sich die Wege der Detective Boys und jeder macht sich auf den Weg nach Hause.

-Szenenwechsel- -Zeitsprung 1 Stunde-

"Tsuki! Komm wir gehen zu Ai und dem Professor." ruft Yukiko durch die Villa Kudo. "Komme!" ruft Tsuki zurück und dann kann man schon ihre Schritte vernehmen. Paar Minuten später macht sie die kleine Familie auch schon auf den Weg zum benachbarten Haus. Kurze Zeit später sind die Drei dann auch schon im Wohnzimmer des benachbarten Hauses. "Ich muss mal!" sagt Tsuki und schaut dabei zu ihren Eltern. Ai, die das seltsame Verhalten von Tsuki aufgefallen ist, schaut zum Professor und sagt "Professor, könnten sie nicht Tsuki zeigen wo die Toilette ist?". "Ja, natürlich. Komm Tsuki, ich zeig dir wo das Klo ist." sagt der Professor in Richtung Tsuki, die nochmal bestätigend in Richtung ihrer Eltern schaut bevor sie dem Professor folgt. "So, Tsuki hat ihre Erinnerungen verloren, oder?" stellt Ai ernst die Frage und schaut zu Tsukis Eltern. Überrascht schauen die beiden Angesprochenen sich erst gegenseitig und dann Ai an. "Woher weißt du das?" stellt Yukiko überrascht die Frage und schaut dabei zu Ai. "In meinen ganzen Laborversuchen, als ich noch zu der Organisation gehört habe, hatte ich genau eine Maus, die die selben Verwandlungen wie Tsuki durchlebt hat. Alle Mäuse waren auf das durchqueren eines Labyrinthes trainiert. Und jene Maus, die die selben Verwandlungen wie Tsuki durchlebt hat, hat die Erinnerung an das Labyrinth nach einem Tag vergessen." klärt Ai die Beiden auf. "Sind ihre Erinnerungen für immer weg?" stellt Yukiko besorgt die Frage. "Und warum verhält sich Tsuki wie ein kleines Mädchen? Ich meine wenn sie die Erinnerungen verloren hat, sollte sie sich dann nicht wie Shinichi benehmen als er in dem Alter war?" stellt Yusaku direkt die nächste Frage und blickt erwartungsvoll zur geschrumpften Wissenschaftlerin. "Tsuki sollte ihre Erinnerung bis Anfang nächster Woche wieder erhalten. Also sollte man sich deswegen keine Sorgen machen. Zudem verhält sich Tsuki wie ein Mädchen ihres Alters, da die Verwandlung die Person auch psychisch in das jeweilige Geschlecht verwandelt. Und bevor die Frage kommt, beantworte ich sie lieber gleich. Nein, das bezieht sich nicht auf die sexuelle Ausrichtung der verwandelten Person. Die ersten Jahre des Lebens sind prägend für das gesamte Leben. Deswegen wird Tsuki mit höchster Wahrscheinlichkeit homosexuell werden." beantwortet Ai die Fragen und lehnt sich anschließend in ihrem Sessel zurück. "Das ist beruhigend das Tsuki ihre Erinnerungen nicht für immer verloren hat. Oder, Schatz?" sagt Yukiko erleichtert und schaut dabei zu ihrem Ehemann. "Ja, es ist schon eine Erleichterung." stimmt Yusaku seiner Frau zu. Kurz darauf öffnet sich die Türe zum Wohnzimmer auch wieder und Tsuki, ein Glas Saft in den Händen haltend, und der Professor wieder in den Raum. "Ai! Komm gehen wir spielen!" ruft Tsuki und schaut dabei lächelnd zu Ai. "OK." erwidert Ai lächelnd und begibt sich zusammen mit Tsuki auf ihr Zimmer.

"Tsuki. Komm! Wir gehen wieder!" ruft Yukiko nach ihrer Tochter. "OK!" kommt die Antwort von Tsuki, woraufhin auch schon die Schritte der Beiden zu hören sind. "Schau mal Mama! Ai hat mir ihren Teddy geschenkt!" sagt Tsuki begeistert und zeigt Yukiko freudestrahlend den Teddy. "Als Zeichen der Freundschaft." sagt Ai lächelnd. "Das ist aber nett von Ai. Hast du dich auch ordentlich bei Ai bedankt?" stellt Yukiko lächelnd die Frage und macht schnell ein Foto von Tsuki, die lächelnd den Teddy umarmt, mit ihrem Handy. Schnell umarmt Tsuki Ai nochmal und sagt "Danke nochmal Ai für den Teddy. Ich pass gut auf ihn auf.". "So. Dann gehen wir mal wieder. Sag Tschüss, Ki-Chan." sagt Yukiko und nimmt Tsuki dabei auf den Arm. "Tschüss Professor! Tschüss Ai!" verabschiedet sich Tsuki und winkt den beiden Angesprochenen zu. "Tschüss Tsuki. Tschüss Yukiko und Yusaku. verabschieden sich sowohl Ai als auch der Professor.

Fünf Minuten später stehen Yukiko und Tsuki in Tsukis Zimmer. "So Prinzessin. Für dich heißt es jetzt auch ab ins Bett." sagt Yukiko lächelnd und setzt dabei Tsuki auf ihrem Bett ab. "OK." sagt Tsuki gähnend. "Soll ich dir beim umziehen helfen?" stellt Yukiko die Frage und schaut lächelnd zu Tsuki. Diese nickt nur zustimmend. Fertig umgezogen liegt Tsuki keine zwei Minuten später dann im Bett. "Also Gute Nacht Tsuki. Schlaf gut!" sagt Yukiko. "Nacht Mama. Hab dich lieb." sagt Tsuki mit nurnoch halb geöffneten Augen. "Ich und Papa haben dich auch lieb. Gute Nacht." sagt Yukiko und macht das Licht im Zimmer aus. Daraufhin geht Yukiko wieder zu ihrem Mann ins Wohnzimmer.

"Was für ein Tag. Ziemlich viel ist passiert." sagt Yusaku und schaut zu seiner Frau. Diese nickt zustimmend und sagt "Ja, erst merken wir das Tsuki keine Erinnerung mehr an ihr Leben als Shinichi oder Conan hat, dann benimmt sie sich wie ein Mädchen ihres Alters und nicht so wie sich Shinichi in ihrem Alter benommen hat, dann das Gespräch mit Ai über Tsuki. War schon ziemlich anstrengend.". "Ja. Aber wenigstens müssen wir uns keine Sorgen machen, das sie ihre Erinnerungen für immer verloren hat. So sollten wir einfach die nächsten Tage genießen." sagt Yusaku und legt seinen Arm um Yukiko.

So das wars dann auch mit dem Kapitel.

Saiyaman: Ich fand das Kapitel sehr gut. Hatte richtig Spaß beim Lesen. Hoffe das es bei den Lesern genauso gut angekommen ist. Großes Lob an dich Dana Kudo!

Dana Kudo: Das hoffe ich auch Saiyaman, und danke sehr.

Ich bedanke mich auf jeden Fall, das du heute mein Gast warst Dana Kudo.

Dana Kudo: Immer wieder gerne! Gute Nacht Germany! XD I'M OUT!

Dann bedanke ich mich mal fürs Lesen. Ich hoffe ihr hattet Spaß beim Lesen. Kontruktive Kritik und Verbesserungsvorschläge sind wie immer willkommen!

Super Vegeto


End file.
